Um toque de presença
by kacardoso
Summary: lindo


**CAROLE****MORTIMER**

**UM****TOQUE****DE**P1EsLNçx

Beth ficou paralisada pela proximidade da voz de Raphael, às suas costas.

Beth?

Ela virou-se tentando manter a expressão o mais neutra possível, vacilando ao perceber que ele estava parado a meros centímetros, observando-a com os olhos ainda estreitos.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

O que mais vocês querem de mim?

O que Raphael queria daquela mulher?

Era muito fácil imaginar fazer amor com aquela mulher; beijar aqueles

lábios fartos e deleitáveis, percorrer e estudar as curvas daquele corpo esguio, acariciar e saborear a fartura daqueles seios, excitando-os até ela estar pronta para ele enterrar seu membro entre aquelas coxas deliciosas – lenta e torturantemente de início, e então mais rápido, em movimentos contínuos e fortes até ambos chegarem ao clímax.

Oh, sim, era muito fácil para Raphael imaginar-se fazendo amor lenta e demoradamente com Beth Blake.

Mas com Gabriela Navarro, a irmã de seu melhor amigo e a filha do casal que há tempos o acolhera como um membro da família?

Não, Raphael podia ser apenas o homem que a vigiava em silêncio, que garantia, pelo bem da família dela, que nenhum mal jamais voltaria a ser causado a ela.

Querida leitora,

Beth Blake sempre soube que era adotada, o que ela não sabia era que havia sido roubada de seus pais biológicos argentinos. De repente, Beth precisa aprender a fazer parte de uma nova família: um novo pai, uma nova mãe, um novo irmão e… um guarda- costas?! Rafael Cordoba está ali para protegê-la, mas Beth desconfia de que o real perigo está no charme irresistível dele…

Boa leitura! Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books

_Carole__Mortimer_

**UM****TOQUE ****DE****PRESENÇA**

Tradução

_Rafael__Bonaldi_

2014

CAPÍTULO 1

– COM LICENÇA, _señorita_?

Beth olhou para cima e sorriu para o homem lindo que, até alguns instantes atrás, estava desfrutando de uma xícara de café à mesa ao lado da dela, na parte de fora de uma cafeteria, no bairro de San Telmo, em Buenos Aires. Ocasionalmente, ele lhe lançava olhares de admiração com seus olhos castanho- chocolate.

Mas antes que pudesse responder, ela percebeu um movimento de relance

conforme outro homem se aproximava a uma velocidade incomum para seu porte musculoso e sua altura. Dois segundos depois, um dos braços do jovem estava sendo dolorosamente torcido para trás, imobilizando-o por completo.

Raphael! – gritou Beth protestando envergonhada enquanto se levantava. Ela era alta e magra, vestindo uma camiseta preta e calça jeans sob a jaqueta de couro marrom.

Raphael apenas a encarou.

Afaste-se. – Ele ordenou friamente para o jovem perplexo sem soltar seu braço, sua expressão friamente neutra.

Você é que tem de se afastar,

Raphael! – Beth lhe lançou um olhar exasperado. – Na verdade, nem deveria estar aqui… – E pensar que ela havia conseguido escapar por pelo menos um curto período de tempo; Beth deveria saber que Raphael Cordoba eventualmente a encontraria e arruinaria seus momentos de paz!

Este homem está incomodando você? – O jovem argentino desafiou a fúria do outro homem ao dirigir-se a ela em inglês com um sotaque carregado.

Raphael Cordoba a estava incomodando?

Raphael Cordoba a "incomodava" desde o instante em que se conheceram!

E não só porque ela odiava tê-lo em sua cola, vigiando-a dia e noite…

Mais de 1,80m de perfeição masculina – cabelo negro emoldurando um rosto esculpido dominado por olhos azuis penetrantes que qualquer modelo invejaria, ombros largos e um corpo esguio e musculoso que nem mesmo os ternos de três peças que Raphael geralmente usava conseguiam disfarçar

era capaz de fazer isso com uma mulher!

Eu só queria conversar com você! – berrou o outro homem reclamando, obviamente tão abismado quando Beth.

Eu sei. – Beth encarou Raphael com

seriedade.

É seguro deixar você com este homem?

Mais seguro do que com você, seu…

Raphael, por favor! – exclamou Beth em um tom reprobatório, tendo de admirar a persistência do jovem diante do descontentamento contumaz de Raphael. – É… complicado – explicou ela com um sorriso para o outro homem.

Mas está tudo bem, ele não tem intenção alguma de me ferir.

Está certa disso?

Ela tem certeza – respondeu Raphael com uma expressão mortífera

que Beth tinha convicção de que se encontrava por trás daqueles óculos escuros espelhados.

E se tinha uma coisa da qual Beth estava certa, era de que Raphael Cordoba não iria feri-la. Pelo contrário, na verdade; ele era seu guarda-costas, sob as ordens de César Navarro, e estava ali para garantir que ninguém lhe fizesse mal.

Ou melhor, que ninguém fizesse mal a Gabriela Navarro, a jovem que todo mundo agora acreditava que Beth era.

Todo mundo, menos a própria Beth… Há apenas uma semana, ela estava

levando a vida tranquilamente na

Inglaterra, desfrutando de seu novo emprego em uma editora em Londres de segunda a sexta, sentindo-se levemente preocupada porque sua irmã, Grace, viajara para a Argentina para passar o fim de semana com o novo chefe, o bilionário incrivelmente lindo César Navarro. Nem em um milhão de anos Beth teria adivinhado que a viagem de Grace a Buenos Aires iria ter um impacto tão profundo em sua vida!

Mas ali estava ela, alguns dias depois. Os testes sanguíneos haviam convencido a todos – menos a Beth! – que ela era Gabriela, a filha de Carlos e Esther Navarro que fora sequestrada há

21 anos.

E Raphael Cordoba, que até então era o segurança pessoal de César Navarro, agora vigiava cada passo de Beth. A ponto de atacar jovens bonitos com a única intenção de bater um papo com ela!

Solte-o, Raphael – murmurou Beth com pesar, sabendo que seus meros minutos de liberdade haviam definitivamente chegado ao fim. – Estou indo embora, mesmo – garantiu ela. – Acho que o leite azedou meu café! – Ela tirou algumas notas da bolsa e as jogou sobre a mesa antes de sair, dando antes apenas uma rápida olhada para os dois

homens. Por que se importar, se ela sabia que nunca iria poder sentar e conversar com um cara, pela própria segurança dele – e que Raphael sempre estaria a alguns passos dela?

E ele estava constantemente a alguns passos dela desde o dia em que os testes supostamente provaram que Beth era Gabriela Navarro. Beth agarrava-se ao "supostamente". Ela precisava. Pois ela recusava-se veementemente a aceitar os resultados até que as investigações de César Navarro encontrasse alguma prova que corroborasse tal alegação.

Por mais que ela tenha gostado de Carlos e Esther Navarro, Beth estava

certa de que tudo não passava de um engano. Seus pais – os seus pais biológicos, James e Carla Lawrence – a amaram muito. Seus pais adotivos, os Blakes, também a amaram. Ter de aceitar que ela não era Elizabeth Lawrence e tampouco Beth Blake porém sim alguém completamente diferente, era suficiente para fazer o estômago de Beth revirar e suas mãos tremerem toda vez que ela pensava no assunto.

E, apesar de seus protestos verbais, ela pensava bastante no assunto…

Enquanto isso, César Navarro transformara o próprio segurança,

Raphael Cordoba, o homem que também era o amigo mais próximo de César, na sombra de Beth.

César Navarro…

Outro homem que, embora Beth nunca fosse admitir em voz alta, ela achava completamente intimidante.

Outro homem?

Sim, ainda que Beth gostasse de fingir o contrário, ela achava Raphael Cordoba muito mais que intimidante. Havia uma calma predatória naquele homem, do cabelo ao estilo militar, passando pelos olhos azuis penetrantes, os ombros largos, o peito definido e a cintura esguia, até as coxas rijas e as

longas pernas – tudo devidamente evidenciado pelos luxuosos ternos de alfaiataria que ele sempre usava.

Aos 33 anos, Raphael Cordoba aparentava ser exatamente o que ele era: um ex-militar argentino assustador como o inferno!

Para complicar ainda mais as coisas, sua irmã Grace estava ocupada com os preparativos do casamento dela com César Navarro no próximo mês. E por mais que ela estivesse feliz pela irmã, pois podia ver como Grace amava o belo argentino – um amor profundo, inegavelmente retribuído por aquele homem normalmente frio e distante – ela

também se sentia mais presa do que nunca, quando na verdade tudo que ela queria fazer era arrumar suas coisas, voltar para a Inglaterra e simplesmente esquecer-se de que a família Navarro existia.

O que nunca iria acontecer. Mesmo que Beth conseguisse fugir, ela não escaparia do casamento de Grace com César. E não importava o quanto Beth acreditasse que fora única e exclusivamente Elizabeth Lawrence antes de ser adotava pelos Blakes, pois ela jamais conseguiria magoar Carlos e Esther Navarro, desaparecendo daquela forma cruel – como a filha deles que

desaparecera há vinte e um anos.

Felizmente, ela não precisava se preocupar em ferir os sentimentos de Raphael Cordoba!

Daria para você sumir! – bradou ela ao senti-lo caminhando atrás dela, com a graça de um predador que lhe era tão inata.

Mas em vez disso, ele parou bem ao seu lado.

Foi muita tolice da sua parte desaparecer do apartamento de César de forma abrupta.

Beth fez uma careta para aquela reprimenda.

Eu estava começando a me sentir

sufocada!

Raphael comprimiu os lábios.

Mesmo assim, você não deveria ter deixado Esther preocupada desse jeito.

Como ele fazia aquilo? Como Raphael sabia dizer a coisa certa para fazê-la sentir-se culpada?

Conquanto sua situação atual fosse insuportável, Beth não queria magoar aquele casal que já sofrera demais – tanto que, quando César alcançara a idade de ir para a faculdade, e apesar do amor que sentiam um pelo outro, Esther e Carlos decidiram que não conseguiam mais viver juntos com o fantasma da adorada filha pairando dolorosamente

entre eles.

A filha adorada que o casal agora sinceramente acreditava que havia voltado para eles em Beth…

Uma crença que Beth simplesmente não conseguia aceitar.

Aos 23 anos, ela sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água em meio ao estilo de vida opulento que os Navarros apreciavam com tanta naturalidade. E mesmo que ela tivesse gostado de Carlos e Esther, e adorado desafiar a arrogância altiva de César, sabia instintivamente que não pertencia àquele lugar. Com os Navarros. Ou na Argentina. Ela era completamente

inglesa, e sentia-se confortável como o produto da criação de seus pais adotivos, Clive e Heather Blake – que não foram ricos, contudo tiveram uma boa condição.

Mesmo assim, Beth estava totalmente ciente – assim como Raphael – do efeito do suposto retorno da filha no relacionamento dos Navarros mais velhos. Depois de anos vivendo separados – Carlos em Buenos Aires e Esther nos Estados Unidos, sua terra natal – o casal vinha dividindo um quarto no apartamento de César desde que Grace voltara para Buenos Aires com Beth a tiracolo…

Beth suspirou profundamente.

– Desculpe, tá? Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha.

Raphael estudou Beth Blake por detrás dos óculos espelhados, lendo facilmente as emoções que perpassavam a face expressiva – e extremamente bonita – dela. Parte dele até simpatizava-se com a óbvia revolta dela por ter sido apontada como sendo Gabriela Navarro. Todavia as provas médicas dos exames de sangue não podiam ser facilmente negadas e, sendo amigo de infância de César, Raphael sabia a importância daquela jovem para a família Navarro. Uma família – o

calmo e controlado Carlos, a acolhedora e adorável Esther, e o friamente arrogante César – que amparou Raphael depois que uma tremenda briga com seu pai o fizera sair de casa, há muitos anos.

Por isso, independentemente se a geniosa e teimosa Beth Blake aceitasse ou não sua nova identidade – e ela obviamente não aceitava –, Raphael pretendia fazer o que fosse possível para mantê-la em segurança sob sua vigilância. E, até onde Beth sabia, a vigilância dele se estendia pelas 24 horas de cada um dos seus dias!

Gabriela…

Meu nome é Beth, droga! – corrigiu

ela com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Dois pontos cor-de-rosa surgiram em suas bochechas.

Bochechas que geralmente eram alvas e suaves como a mais bela porcelana, e olhos do mais rico tom de castanho sob aquele nariz empinado; a boca formava um arco perfeito acima do queixo obstinadamente determinado. E quanto ao cabelo longo e sedoso…! Raphael encontrara apenas uma mulher cujo cabelo apresentava a mesma complexidade de camadas e tons de loiro – do dourado ao prateado mais pálido –, e essa mulher era Esther Navarro. A mulher que os testes

sanguíneos provaram ser a mãe de Beth.

Ele encolheu os ombros largos.

Para mim, você agora é Gabriela Navarro. – Tendo sido levada de sua família real aos 2 anos, Beth não se lembraria de ter conhecido Raphael antes de conhecer a família Navarro. No entanto ele se lembrava dela. Ele havia ficado diversas vezes com a família de César, geralmente nos feriados escolares, e Gabriela era a adorada irmãzinha de seu amigo, um anjo de cabelo loiro que era cuidada e paparicada pelos dois garotos mais velhos.

Naquele instante, Beth Blake parecia

tão angelical quanto um tigre furioso.

Bem, que sorte a minha não ter absolutamente nenhum interesse em o que ou quem _você_acha que sou!

Eu não acho nada, foi comprovado clinicamente que você é Gabriela Navarro. E que sorte a minha também, por não ter interesse nenhum no que você pode pensar de mim. – Raphael permitiu-se um sorriso zombeteiro, sabendo pela maneira como aqueles ricos olhos castanhos se estreitaram que Beth Blake não gostara da resposta.

Ela bufou exageradamente.

Você não quer saber o que eu penso de você, Raphael!

Como segurança dela, talvez não. – Entretanto e como homem? Ah, sim, por mais que ela desejasse o contrário, os olhares completamente carnais que Beth lhe lançava quando achava que Raphael não estava vendo lhe diziam que ela o enxergava muito bem como homem. E que se sentia atraída pelo que via.

Tanto quanto ressentia a posição dele como seu segurança particular!

Posição que Raphael, igualmente ciente dos seios fartos de Beth e das curvas sensuais e generosas de seu quadril, estava determinado a manter em mente em todos os momentos. Qualquer outra atitude comprometeria a segurança

dela.

Talvez não – respondeu ele indiferentemente. – Vamos voltar para o apartamento?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar enfadado.

Por que você se dá ao trabalho de perguntar, se você pretende me levar para lá queira eu ou não?

E por que continua lutando contra o seu destino? – Raphael a estudou friamente por trás dos óculos de sol.

Beth franziu o cenho.

Talvez por que eu não o considere como o meu destino?

Grace parece não estar tendo problemas em fazer parte da família

Navarro.

Beth Blake sorriu pesarosamente.

É diferente. Grace escolheu se apaixonar por César e aceitar o pedido de casamento dele; optou por tornar-se membro da família Navarro e tudo que isso acarreta.

Raphael arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Alguém por acaso escolhe se apaixonar? – Tendo sido segurança pessoal de César até pouco tempo atrás, ele fora uma testemunha silenciosa da paixão entre o casal, e sabia que ela não tinha sido tão fácil e agradável quanto as palavras de Beth implicavam.

Talvez as coisas parecessem simples

agora que César e Grace haviam aceitado o amor que sentem um pelo outro, mas certamente não no início, quando as fagulhas voavam para todos os lados e eles discutiam sobre quase tudo.

Da mesma forma que Beth e ele brigavam constantemente…

Não, não era o mesmo, Raphael advertiu-se determinadamente. Posto que ele pudesse sentir-se atraído pela natureza tempestuosa e pela beleza de Beth – e pelas curvas de seu corpo esguio, ele não tinha intenção alguma de permitir que tal atração se tornasse algo mais do que mera apreciação visual. Ela

era a adorada irmã de César que retornara, e como tal Beth jamais poderia ser mais uma das inúmeras mulheres com quem Raphael casualmente compartilhara sua cama nos últimos quinze anos.

Este era o único tipo de relacionamento que Raphael permitia em sua vida. Ele descobrira muito cedo o que era a traição de uma mulher, graças à segunda esposa de seu pai.

Provavelmente não. – Beth sorriu ao responder. – Mas Grace, pelo menos, tem no amor por César um motivo para tentar abraçar o estilo de vida dele.

E você não vê no amor de César e

dos pais dele uma razão para fazer o mesmo?

Era impossível não perceber o tom de censura na voz de Raphael Cordoba. E sem dúvida, se ela tirasse aqueles malditos óculos escuros dele, ela encontraria a mesma desaprovação naqueles olhos azuis penetrantes.

Pare de deturpar minhas palavras, Raphael – resmungou ela. – E como eu posso amar três pessoas que até alguns dias atrás eu sequer sabia que existiam?

E ali, em suma, estava o motivo para Beth estar se sentindo tão perdida diante daquela situação.

Ela desejava poder se lembrar de

Esther e Carlos como seus pais, e até do arrogante César como seu irmão, contudo a verdade era que ela não tinha nenhuma recordação deles como sua família. O que corroborava com sua crença de que ela simplesmente não podia ser a filha deles, independente de quantos testes de sangue dissessem o contrário.

O tempo iria cuidar disso, Carlos e Esther haviam lhe garantido, juntos e individualmente. Tempo que eles obviamente esperavam que ela fosse passar ali na Argentina, familiarizando- se…

– Não houve um dia nesses vinte e um

anos em que eles não pensaram em você.

Obviamente, Raphael Cordoba não tinha a mesma paciência com ela nesse assunto. Ou em qualquer outro, a julgar pela frieza de sua expressão ao encará- la.

Beth suspirou profundamente.

Eu sinceramente sinto muito por isso. Todavia apenas da forma como qualquer outra pessoa de fora sentiria ao saber sobre o sequestro da filha dos Navarros, e sobre a dor que eles sofreram durante esses anos todos – explicou ela com firmeza.

Ele endureceu o queixo.

Você não considera que Carlos e

Esther já sofreram o suficiente por você?

Isso não é justo…

Eles também são duas das pessoas mais bondosas e acolhedoras que eu já conheci.

Tenho certeza de que são. – Beth parecia abalada. – No entanto eu já tive e amei dois pares de pais. Mais um não só pareceria incomum… Como também excessivo.

Raphael estreitou os olhos.

A diferença é que eles são seus pais verdadeiros.

Por que nenhum de vocês consegue ao menos tentar entender a razão pela

qual eu não consigo aceitar isso? – Os olhos dela enegreceram, chegando quase na tonalidade dos de César quando está triste ou enfurecido. – E por que eu preciso voltar para a Inglaterra – acrescentou ela, determinada.

Todo mundo _está_tentando… – Ele conteve a resposta mordaz que estava prestes a retrucar, e em vez disso endireitou os ombros; discutir com a pessoa que ele fora contratado para proteger não iria ajudar a construir a confiança que era necessária haver entre eles em situações como essa. Uma confiança que Beth Blake recusava-se teimosamente a desenvolver. Ele iria ter

de conversar com César sobre isso quando tivessem a chance de ficarem a sós. – Se você não está pretendendo ficar na Argentina pelos Navarros, deveria ao menos pensar em Grace. Afinal, ela está planejando o casamento, que é no mês que vem.

Ah, que golpe baixo, Raphael – murmurou Beth secamente. – Quando tudo mais falha, é hora de apelar para a irmã.

Ele mostrou um sorriso desprovido de culpa.

Está funcionando? – Raphael não gostava de ver aquele belo rosto abatido. – Se isso serve de consolo,

Grace brigava constantemente com César, também, quando se conheceram.

Beth ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras, surpresa.

O que você quer dizer?

Ela parecia tanto com o irmão mais velho naquele instante que Raphael teve dificuldade em segurar o riso diante da forte insistência de Beth em não aceitar que era uma Navarro. Naquele instant _era_uma Navarro, em todos os aspectos!

Quero dizer que a família Navarro não pode ser tão ruim assim, já que Grace aprendeu a amá-los em tão pouco tempo – afirmou ele.

Beth inclinou a cabeça para o lado antes de encará-lo curiosamente por vários segundos.

Você gosta da minha irmã… – sussurrou ela lentamente.

Sim, eu gosto. – Raphael confirmou sem hesitar. Grace era tão engenhosa e sincera quando a irmã mais nova e adotada e, sem dúvida, o contraponto perfeito para o remoto e arrogante César.

Beth sorriu ironicamente.

Então talvez haja esperança para você, Raphael!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Como assim?

Afinal de contas você pertence à raça humana, e não é o robô sem emoções que eu achei que fosse! – vociferou ela atirando.

Raphael respirou profundamente depois de ouvir o insulto deliberado.

Você está indo longe demais, Gabriela!

E daí? – Beth decidiu ignorar o uso deliberado daquele nome. Desta vez…

Daí que eu posso querer provar que não sou um robô!

Beth encarou-o intrigada, desejando – não pela primeira vez naquele dia – que aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes não estivessem ocultos pelos malditos

óculos escuros. Talvez fosse melhor assim; sem dúvida seu olhar seria tão afiado quanto seu tom…

Era para eu estar assustada?

Agora era possível sentir o olhar dele atravessar as lentes como um laser.

Existem maneiras muito mais… Agradáveis de dominar uma mulher desobediente do que assustá-la.

Beth sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha dorsal. Não de medo, entretanto de excitação.

Que era o verdadeiro fundamento pelo qual ela sentia a necessidade de desafiar aquele homem, claro. Ela nunca se sentira atraída fisicamente a um

homem da maneira como se sentia em relação a Raphael Cordoba. À sua aparência arrogante e bela. E à força absoluta daquele corpo musculoso por baixo dos ternos perfeitos. Até mesmo a essência de Raphael, uma mistura de sândalo, limão e pura masculinidade viril, era suficiente para deixar seus sentidos em alerta – tanto que Beth percebia a presença dele em um lugar antes mesmo de vê-lo. Não era uma sensação _nem__um__pouco_confortável para uma mulher que acreditara, até conhecer aquele arrogante argentino, ser calma e sofisticada quando se tratava de sua reação aos homens.

"Dominar uma mulher desobediente?" – Beth o encarou com ironia. – Você precisa se comportar como um Neandertal?

Ele esboçou um breve sorriso.

Posso lhe assegurar que nenhuma mulher jamais teve motivos para reclamar dos meus… Métodos de garantir a obediência feminina.

Beth apostava que não! O homem era a personificação da sedução; do que elas reclamariam? Enfim, ela não queria ouvir sobre as outras mulheres com quem ele já se envolveu.

Deve ser um bando de tolas – retrucou ela com desprezo antes de

virar-se e caminhar em direção ao apartamento de César.

O tempo todo ciente de Raphael, seguindo seus passos logo atrás.

Da mesma forma que estava ciente, pela sensação de formigamento por toda a sua coluna, que aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes vigiavam agora o gentil balanço de seu quadril conforme ela caminhava na frente dele…

CAPÍTULO 2

– OH, MAS…

– Acho que devemos deixar Gab… Beth voltar para Inglaterra, se é isso que ela deseja fazer. – César interrompeu gentilmente sua mãe para evitar que ela protestasse contra o lembrete de que Beth viajaria para casa no dia seguinte.

Ele surpreendeu Beth com seu apoio; ela estava certa de que o arrogante César era contra sua volta da mesma forma que os pais dele obviamente eram. Talvez a atitude mais sensata de

Grace estivesse tendo alguma influência positiva naquele homem, afinal!

Com um sorriso, Beth mostrou sua gratidão para César do outro lado da mesa de jantar.

Obrigada, César. Ele assentiu.

Raphael irá acompanhá-la, claro. Gratidão prematura, obviamente!

Não acho que…

E eu providenciarei para que vocês viajem no jato particular…

Pode parar, César! – Beth encrespou-se à menção de seguranças e jatinhos privados. Uma indignação que só aumentou ao ver o sorriso galhofeiro

surgindo nos lábios esculpidos de Raphael Cordoba, que parecia estar de guarda no corredor – enquanto obviamente ouvia a conversa. – Tenho uma passagem de volta marcada para um voo comercial amanhã…

Carlos…! – Exasperada, Esther olhou para o marido.

Talvez fosse melhor que você aceitasse a oferta de César. – Carlos Navarro argumentou gentilmente.

Desculpe, mas eu realmente não me sinto confortável com isso. – Beth sorriu educadamente. – E com certeza não quero e nem preciso que Raphael me acompanhe a todos os lugares…

Seja sensata, Beth… – Grace a interrompeu, tocando ternamente a mão da irmã.

Estou sendo sensata. – Beth sabia que sua sensatez estava soando como, e indubitavelmente parecendo ser, teimosa e infantil. – Ninguém além das pessoas sentadas a esta mesa, e Raphael… – ela lhe lançou um olhar impaciente – sabem que vocês acham que sou Gabriela…

Nós _sabemos_que você é, querida. – Esther sorriu para ela do outro lado da mesa.

Beth engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta ao ver o amor incondicional brilhar nos olhos da

mulher mais velha.

Sim, bem. Como vocês sabem, ainda tenho dificuldades em aceitar isso.

Ela evitou o olhar de todos e encarou a mesa de jantar, totalmente incapaz de lidar com a esperança que ela sabia que brilhava nos olhos de Carlos e Esther, a censura nos olhos de César, a compreensão nos olhos de Grace, e muito menos a zombaria que sabia que iria encontrar nos olhos azuis penetrantes de Raphael. – Até que César me apresente provas mais conclusivas, ainda sou Beth Blake. E Beth Blak precisa voltar para sua casa e seu trabalho na Inglaterra – concluiu ela com

firmeza.

César fechou o cenho.

Quando você declarou que desejava voltar para a Inglaterra, eu presumi que era apenas para que você pudesse fechar a casa e cuidar de outros assuntos – como sua abdicação do trabalho – antes de voltar para cá.

Por que diabos você achou isso? – Beth enrugou o semblante. – Eu dei duro para conseguir meu diploma, e eu amo meu trabalho, então por que eu iria desistir dele?

Possivelmente porque você é Gabriela Navarro, e como tal não precisa trabalhar – disse César

secamente.

Mesmo se você provar com a mais absoluta certeza que sou Gabriela…

Nós já provamos.

Eu me recuso a ficar sentada aqui como um poodle mimado… – Beth parou de falar quando ouviu o som de uma risada vir da direção do corredor. E tampouco ficou convencida pela expressão branda na face de Raphael Cordoba, antes de virar-se lentamente para encarar César. – Não fui educada para passar o dia pintando as unhas…

Oh, tenho certeza que um "poodle mimado" pagaria alguém para pintar suas unhas – retrucou César.

Você não está ajudando, César. – Grace entrou na conversa com uma leve reprimenda.

O rosto de César relaxou quando ele sorriu para a mulher que amava. Contudo o sorriso desapareceu logo que voltou-se para Beth.

Estou certo que Grace preferiria que você ficasse aqui e a ajudasse com os preparativos do casamento.

Raphael já tentou essa – comentou Beth enfadada.

E?

E claro que eu voltarei para o casamento; sou a madrinha principal. Contudo enquanto isso, Grace terá a

ajuda de Esther. – Beth sabia que César não teria argumentos. A mãe dele já estava a mil com os preparativos. – O que me deixará livre para voltar para minha vida e meu trabalho na Inglaterra até alguns dias antes do casamento.

César respirou impacientemente pelo nariz.

Talvez nós possamos… Combinar, se você concordar, de você tirar um mês de licença do trabalho para vir para cá e…

Um mês de licença? – perguntou Beth repetindo incredulamente ao endireitar-se na cadeira. – Pedir esta semana de folga do trabalho que eu

acabei de começar não foi exatamente um sucesso!

César firmou os lábios obstinadamente.

Então talvez eu deva comprar a empresa. Minha primeira instrução como o novo presidente seria ceder um mês de licença a você.

Beth desejou que ele estivesse brincando, ou pelo menos sendo sarcástico, todavia ela sabia muito bem que César era mais rico do que vários pequenos países, e assim perfeitamente capaz de fazer o que acabara de dizer.

Ela virou e balançou a cabeça para Grace, incrédula.

E você vai mesmo se casar com esse megalomaníaco!

Grace riu bruscamente.

Com certeza. Não se preocupe. – Ela colocou a mão sobre a da irmã novamente. – Ele melhora depois que você o conhece!

Desta vez não havia dúvidas de que aquele som era o da risada de Raphael. Beth virou e encarou-o desafiadoramente.

Talvez você devesse se juntar a nós, se tem algo a acrescentar à conversa.

Raphael a encarou zombeteiramente.

Sou um mero funcionário… Desta vez foi Beth quem riu.

Acho que nós dois sabemos que, como amigo de longa data de César e chefe da segurança dele no mundo todo, você não é um "mero" coisa nenhuma! E, além disso – continuou ela, impedindo que Raphael falasse –, já que essa conversa revelou que você supostamente voltará para a Inglaterra comigo, você deveria estar preocupado tanto quanto eu…

Sim, junte-se a nós e tome um café, Raphael – convidou César elegantemente antes de pedir outra xícara para Maria.

Raphael tivera a oportunidade de conversar com César antes do almoço a

respeito da indignação de Beth em tê-lo como segurança, uma preocupação que o chefe desconsiderou ao garantir que, independentemente se Beth gostasse ou não, não havia mais ninguém em quem ele confiaria a segurança da irmã. E César sabia por experiência própria como as mulheres da família Blake podiam ser teimosas; Grace e Beth podiam ser adotadas e de pais diferentes, no entanto a obstinação era inegavelmente algo de família!

Por favor, junte-se a nós. – Esther virou-se e sorriu para ele conforme servia café para todos, depois que Maria trouxera a sexta xícara. – Com

tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, não tive a chance de perguntar como a sua família está – mencionou ela gentilmente à proporção que Raphael entrava na sala.

Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias incluíam a estada de Esther em um hospital após o acidente de carro que, por sorte, lhe rendera apenas uma contusão na cabeça e alguns machucados. Ela agora estava totalmente recuperada, entretanto logo após o acidente viera o choque de descobrir que Gabriela voltara na forma de Beth Blake. Razões suficientes para ela não ter tido tempo de perguntar sobre a

família que Raphael geralmente conseguia evitar de ver sempre que estava na Argentina!

Estavam todos bem, da última vez que perguntei, obrigado – respondeu ele evasivamente enquanto se sentava na cadeira que um sorridente Carlos puxara para ele.

Sua família mora em Buenos Aires?

A curiosidade de Beth obviamente falara mais alto.

Raphael a encarou friamente.

Não.

Então onde eles…

Acredito que estávamos discutindo os preparativos para sua volta à

Inglaterra – interrompeu César resolutamente.

Beth continuou encarando a face inexpressiva de Raphael por vários segundos, sentindo uma espécie de cisma em relação à própria família dele, uma cisma da qual os Navarros estavam bem cientes. Não que alguém fosse lhe explicar alguma coisa tão cedo, a julgar pela expressão fechada do segurança.

Não, vocês estavam discutindo – voltou-se ela para César. – Eu já expliquei quais são meus próprios preparativos.

Seus preparativos são inaceitáveis.

O homem que logo seria seu cunhado –

se não seu próprio irmão – afirmou com a arrogância de sempre.

Não para mim.

Beth, tente entender como César e seus… Os pais dele se sentem! – Grace a encorajou. – Eles já perderam Gabriela uma vez.

Beth sentiu uma sensação de vazio no fundo do estômago que estava se tornando familiar.

Por não ter filhos – ela nunca havia sequer chegado perto de ter um relacionamento sério! Beth estava tendo dificuldades em entender a tragédia de ter um filho de 2 anos sequestrado, seguido por vinte e um anos de

incerteza.

O pesadelo tornava-se ainda pior quando ela considerava que os Navarros obviamente acreditavam que ela era essa criança!

E não importava se César e Raphael pensassem o contrário – ela gostava de verdade de Carlos e Esther e não tinha intenção alguma de feri-los ainda mais.

Ela suspirou.

Certo, eu concordo em viajar no jatinho privado. – Ela fez uma careta. – Eu concordo inclusive com a companhia de Raphael… Não diga uma palavra. – Ela avisou quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas zombeteiramente. – Mas eu

não vou tirar uma licença de meu trabalho – e se você comprar a empresa, César, eu vou simplesmente entregar minha carta de demissão e procurar emprego em outro lugar – ela o advertiu com firmeza.

Nesse caso, eu compraria qualquer empresa para a qual você fosse trabalhar – afirmou ele calmamente.

Você é mesmo louco por controle!

E você é mesmo teimosa como uma mula!

Ah, só uma para reconhecer outra!

Agora entendo como você chegou à conclusão de que César e Beth eram parentes – falou Raphael calmamente. –

Mesmo sem a prova dos exames de sangue, é possível ver que vocês dois são irmãos! – explicou ele quando se descobriu no centro da atenção de dois pares idênticos de olhos castanhos, um friamente questionador, o outro, acusador.

Grace riu levemente.

É bem perceptível, não é?

Todo mundo é um comediante! – Beth jogou as mãos para o ar.

Raphael sorriu, inabalado.

A situação com certeza é mais divertida vista de fora.

Sem dúvida – reconheceu Beth friamente. – Então, onde estávamos? Ah,

sim. – Ela se virou para César. – Eu concordei, como irmã da sua futura esposa, com o jato privado e com a escolta de Raphael até a Inglaterra. Agora é sua vez de assentir com a sua parte do acordo e me deixar seguir em frente com a carreira pela qual batalhei tanto.

Raphael encarou Beth com apreciação; ela estava abordando a situação pelo ponto de vista dos negócios, o único que César entendia. O problema é que nesses tipos de negociações particulares, César nunca jogava com o bem-estar das pessoas que importavam para ele. Por mais que Beth

fosse teimosamente independente e acreditasse o contrário, César estava convencido firmemente de que ela era a irmãzinha por quem ele e os pais choraram nos últimos vinte e um anos.

César inclinou-se para aceitar o café que sua mãe servira.

Acho que você não entendeu corretamente minha observação. Raphael não vai apenas acompanhá-la até a Inglaterra; ele vai permanecer lá pelo tempo que você ficar.

O quê! – exclamou Beth incrédula. – Além de completamente ridículo, isso também é impraticável!

Mesmo assim, esse é meu acordo. –

César manteve-se decidido.

Beth virou-se para encarar Raphael incredulamente.

E você está feliz com isso, não está?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

Eu vou aonde César mandar que eu vá.

Oh, que maravilha! – Ela balançou a cabeça, indignada. – E exatamente onde você pretende ficar durante sua estadia lá? Por que você com certeza não vai ficar na minha casa!

Raphael a encarou friamente.

Espero que as coisas já estejam acertadas antes de partirmos amanhã.

Ela o encarou com desconfiança.

Que coisas?

Raphael manteve uma expressão neutra e séria enquanto continha o divertimento diante da suspeitas de Beth.

Coisas.

Grace, faça alguma coisa!

Querida, sei que isso é difícil para você, mas… – Grace fez uma careta. – Nessas circunstâncias… – Ela olhou para Esther e Carlos. – Eu tenho de concordar com César e Raphael.

Inacreditável! Beth levantou-se ruidosamente da mesa. – Não se incomodem, César e Raphael, continuem

com os preparativos, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas – murmurou ela. – Quanto antes eu der o fora daqui, melhor! – Ela então deixou a sala de jantar.

Ela está nervosa, Esther. – Grace tentou confortar a futura sogra, que empalidecera. – Beth está chateada e um pouco desorientada por causa de todas as mudanças sendo esperadas dela.

Ela é mimada e teimosa. – Uma veia pulsou no queixo enrijecido de César quando todos ouviram uma porta ser batida com um estrondo. A porta do quarto de Beth, sem dúvida.

Ela está assustada – corrigiu Raphael com calma, seu olhar ainda

voltado na direção em que Beth acabara de desaparecer. – Você permitiria que eu fosse lá e conversasse com ela?

Você faria isso? – indagou Grace com gratidão. – Eu iria, porém no momento Beth me vê como uma… – Ela terminou com uma careta desconfortável.

… Traidora – concluiu Esther com tristeza.

Não, não como uma traidora – lhe garantiu Grace no mesmo instante. – Tente entender a situação da perspectiva de Beth. Ela não só já perdeu dois casais de pais, como também viveu vinte e um anos sem ter a mínima noção de

quem eram vocês. Isso vai exigir tempo e paciência da parte de vocês… – Ela olhou diretamente para César. – Até Beth aceitar quem ela realmente é.

E, enquanto isso, ainda que Raphael entendesse e se simpatizasse com a confusão e as emoções de Beth, era hora de ela começar a considerar os sentimentos dos outros.

Com licença – sussurrou ele antes de sair caminhando resolutamente da sala.

BETH RECUSOU-SE a chorar à medida que jogava as roupas na mala aberta em cima da cama.

Como e quando sua vida se

transformara naquele pesadelo?

No instante em que ela conhecera os pais de César Navarro há apenas uma semana. E Beth recusava-se a…

Se você fosse minha irmã recém- descoberta ou não, eu teria de colocá-la sobre meus joelhos e dar umas boas palmadas nesse seu traseiro mimado!

Ela piscou repetidamente para disfarçar os olhos marejados antes de virar para encarar Raphael, parado à porta.

Que bom que não sou sua irmã, não acha?

Aqueles lasers azuis estreitaram-se perigosamente.

Você acabou de magoar Esther, e isso é tão imperdoável para mim quanto é para César e Carlos.

Beth o encarou, exausta.

Eu não tive a intenção de magoar Esther.

Contudo magoou.

Ela desviou o olhar cheio de culpa.

Vou me desculpar antes de partir. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

Como eu assegurei anteriormente, por que você continua a lutar contra o inevitável?

Os olhos dela brilharam de raiva.

Como eu já respondi anteriormente, porque para mim isso não é inevitável!

Raphael balançou a cabeça impacientemente.

Você é uma tola por acreditar nisso. Ainda mais se acha que César vai deixar a irmã Gabriela outra vez em uma posição vulnerável, mesmo que por um instante! O fato de eles estarem permitindo que você parta…

Ninguém está "permitindo" coisa alguma!

Todavia eles estão – corrigiu Raphael secamente. – Você acha que Esther não poderia tê-la impedido, se estivesse determinada a fazer isso? Que ela não poderia fazer uma cena e chorar, implorando para que você não os deixe,

fazendo você se sentir ainda mais culpada por ir embora?

Beth estremeceu.

Esther tem muita dignidade para se comportar dessa forma.

Sim, ela tem, no entanto você é a filha pela qual ela chorou por vinte e um anos. Deixar você ir seria como ter seu coração de mãe arrancado pela segunda vez.

Então por que ela não tenta me impedir?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Acho que é porque ela sabe que a melhor coisa a fazer é deixar você ir, e simplesmente torcer para que um dia

você escolha voltar.

E se eu não voltar?

Você vai voltar.

Você parece ter muita certeza disso.

Sim – retrucou ele.

Beth suspirou profundamente.

Obviamente, você acha que eu deveria simplesmente aceitar tudo isso…

Acho que você deveria aceitar as coisas como elas são – corrigiu Raphael. – E quanto antes você fizer isso, mais fácil as coisas se tornarão para você.

Eu não pedi por nada disso, essa confusão.

Nem a sua mãe, o seu pai ou o seu irmão!

Ela corou.

Eles não são…

Eles são, Beth – insistiu ele com delicadeza.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu simplesmente não posso… Não aceito isso, não até César me apresentar provas conclusivas.

Os testes sanguíneos são provas suficientes.

Não para mim! Raphael suspirou.

O que seria necessário para convencê-la?

Não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia – suspirou ela, exausta.

Talvez uma lápide com o epitáfio "Elizabeth Lawrence, falecida aos 2 anos"?

Beth ergueu a cabeça lentamente para encará-lo, seu rosto empalidecendo conforme tentava em vão ler a expressão fechada de Raphael.

Está dizendo que essa lápide existe? Ele deu de ombros.

Ela convenceria você, se existisse?

As mãos de Beth ficaram molhadas só de imaginar a pequena lápide.

Vocês têm provas de que Elizabeth Lawrence morreu?

Ainda não – admitiu Raphael com relutância.

Entretanto vocês terão? Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Possivelmente.

Beth o encarou em silêncio por um tempo, incapaz de se desvencilhar daqueles olhos azuis.

Você não está indo para a Inglaterra só para ser meu segurança, não é?

Ele sorriu brevemente.

Você acreditou que eu estava?

Ela acreditara? No fundo do seu coração, será que Beth acreditara mesmo que César iria desistir de provar que ela era sua irmã Gabriela?

E se você encontrar tal prova? Raphael encolheu os ombros.

Então talvez você finalmente se convença.

Ela se convenceria? Seria possível que a verdadeira Elizabeth Lawrence tivesse morrido? E se fosse, onde ela estaria enterrada?

Fazia pouco tempo que Grace sugerira que Beth podia ser a filha perdida dos Navarros, e os testes de sangue convenceram a família Navarro, mas não a Beth. No entanto, ela sabia que César continuara com suas investigações, procurando descobrir como Gabriela podia ter sido levada da

Argentina para a Inglaterra há vinte e um anos, transformando-se em Elizabeth Lawrence…

Existem muitos de nós que, se tivessem escolha, preferiria ter nascido em uma família diferente – comentou Raphael, observando as emoções que passavam pelo rosto de Beth. O desânimo sendo a última delas.

Até você?

Ele endureceu o queixo.

Não estamos falando de mim.

Não?

Não – respondeu Raphael conclusivamente. A família dele e o motivo pelo qual ele se distanciou dela

não eram o assunto daquela conversa. A mesma razão para Raphael preferir manter seus relacionamentos com mulheres a um nível físico, e não emocional. Uma linha que Beth Blake deliberadamente ultrapassava quase sempre que os dois estavam a sós…

E se… Você descobrir que esse túmulo existe, você vai contar para mim primeiro ou vai informar diretamente a César?

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Sou funcionário de César…

Raphael, por favor! – Ela o encarou, suplicante.

Raphael franziu o cenho

taciturnamente, sabendo que não era imune àquela súplica como deveria ser.

Vamos esperar e ver o que vai acontecer?

Você fala como se estivesse acalmando uma criança!

Então talvez você devesse parar de agir como uma – extravasou Raphael sua frustação diante daquela situação toda, apesar de nunca ter visto Beth como uma criança.

Ela fechou o semblante antes de virar- se.

Se você não se importa em sair, eu preciso terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas.

E se eu me importar?

Beth ficou paralisada pela proximidade da voz de Raphael, às suas costas. Tão perto que ela podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele e o aroma picante da sua colônia, e cheiro de pura masculinidade característica de Raphael. Uma combinação insidiosa e inebriante, juntamente com a força predatória daquele homem ao qual Beth reagia inconscientemente…

Beth?

Ela virou-se tentando manter a expressão o mais neutra possível, vacilando ao perceber que ele estava parado a meros centímetros,

observando-a com os olhos ainda estreitos.

Beth levantou o queixo com determinação diante daquela implacabilidade.

Eu concordei em voltar para a Inglaterra no jato de César, e em ter você comigo. Não é suficiente?

Por hora, talvez…

Os olhos dela brilharam.

O que mais vocês querem de mim?

O que Raphael queria daquela mulher?

De Beth Blake, da mulher que ele não podia negar achar atraente?

Era muito fácil imaginar fazer amor

com aquela mulher; beijar aqueles lábios fartos e deleitáveis, percorrer e estudar as curvas daquele corpo esguio, acariciar e saborear a fartura daqueles seios, excitando-os até ela estar pronta para ele enterrar seu membro entre aquelas coxas deliciosas – lenta e torturantemente de início, e então mais rápido, em movimentos contínuos e fortes até ambos chegarem ao clímax.

Oh, sim, era muito fácil para Raphael imaginar-se fazendo amor lenta e demoradamente com Beth Blake.

Mas com Gabriela Navarro, a irmã de seu melhor amigo e a filha do casal que há tempos o acolhera como um membro

da família?

Não, Raphael podia ser apenas o homem que a vigiava em silêncio, que garantia pelo bem da família dela que nenhum mal jamais voltaria a ser causado a ela.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Eu não me lembro de ter dito que quero ou preciso de alguma coisa de você.

Ela não esperava o tom brusco da voz dele.

Por favor, Raphael, não tenha reservas. Seja direto! – zombou ela.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas friamente.

Achei que já estava sendo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Eu estava sendo sarcástica!

Estou ciente disso. E também percebi que você recorre ao sarcasmo sempre que está na defensiva.

Ela arregalou os olhos, indignada.

Por que diabos eu estaria na defensiva?

Raphael deu de ombros.

Isso é você que precisa me dizer. Beth o encarou por alguns segundos.

Não, acho que não tenho nada para dizer agora. E você com certeza ainda precisa organizar aquelas "coisas" antes de viajarmos amanhã.

Ele permitiu que um breve sorriso

curvasse seus lábios.

Sim, preciso.

Bem, não se sinta preso por minha causa. – Ela o incentivou ao ver que ele não fizera esforço algum para sair do quarto.

Raphael continuou encarando aqueles olhos castanhos conforme travava uma batalha interna para não tomar Beth em seus braços e beijar sua boca até deixá- la sem fôlego.

O problema era que, claro, ele iria gostar até demais de beijá-la. Tanto que não iria querer parar por aí…

Ele assentiu bruscamente com a cabeça ao passo que se afastava.

Tenho certeza de que César vai lhe informar o horário da nossa partida, amanhã.

Ah, também acredito – respondeu ela secamente.

Ele enrugou o semblante, irritado.

A única preocupação dele é a sua proteção.

E qual a sua preocupação, Raphael?

Ela o encarava zombeteiramente.

Ele crispou os lábios.

César não espera que eu tenha preocupações ou soluções para os problemas de segurança.

Então é hora de você arranjar algumas! – Tendo terminado seu último

comentário ácido, Beth virou-se, sabendo que estava perdendo seu tempo tentando provocar aquele homem. Raphael Cordoba era mesmo um robô.

Mesmo assim, ela suspirou de alívio ao ouvir os passos pesados dele antes da porta ser fechada.

Ela deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre a cama, a bravata de minutos atrás se evaporando ao concluir que, a menos que alguma evidência pudesse provar de uma vez por todas que ela _não__era_Gabriela Navarro, sua vida jamais seria a mesma outra vez.

CAPÍTULO 3

– CONFORTÁVEL?

Beth virou-se para olhar para Raphael Cordoba sentado ao lado do motorista no carro que os levava do aeroporto para a casa em Londres que ela costumava dividir com a família toda, e que agora só compartilhava com Grace

_ti__nha_compartilhado com Grace. Depois de se casar com César, Beth sabia que Grace jamais voltaria a morar na casa da família de novo.

O que, além de triste, significava que

a casa iria ficar muito grande para Beth morar ali sozinha. Talvez ela pudesse colocar um anúncio procurando alguém para dividi-la…

Gabriela?

Beth rangeu os dentes ao ouvir Raphael usar deliberadamente o nome que ela recusava-se a aceitar. E fora deliberado, com certeza.

Sim, estou muito confortável, obrigada – garantiu ela com uma frieza educada. A mesma frieza educada que pairava entre os dois desde que Beth se despedira de Grace e da família Navarro na noite anterior.

Beth franziu levemente o cenho ao

lembrar-se das despedidas lacrimosas de Grace e Esther, da despedida austera, contudo agradável de Carlos, e da despedida levemente desaprovadora de César…

Embora Beth tivesse aprendido que havia infinitas vantagens nas limusines e nos jatinhos privados ela reprovara! Sem precisar esperar longamente antes de embarcar, a limusine os havia levado até o avião, que decolara minutos depois que ela e Raphael embarcaram. Havia também um quarto na parte de trás do avião, que Beth definitivamente aprovara – ela não só poderia dormir durante o voo, como teria também um

lugar para onde escapar quando enjoasse do silêncio de Raphael. Ao desembarcarem em Londres, as bagagens foram colocadas direto no bagageiro de outra limusine que os aguardava na pista.

O clima inglês não era muito receptivo, todavia. Caía uma chuva pesada quando eles saíram da aeronave, fazendo com que Raphael exibisse uma careta de desprazer ao segurar um guarda-chuva sobre Beth enquanto ela descia os degraus e entrava no carro. Ele então baixou o guarda-chuva e sentou-se ao lado do chofer, traçando uma demarcação definitiva: ele era o

empregado, e ela a irmã mais nova do chefe.

Ele sequer precisava ter se incomodado; Beth estava ciente do fato de que para Raphael, ela era apenas mais uma parte do serviço.

E aquilo a incomodava?

Claro que não, disse Beth com firmeza para si mesma. Raphael Cordoba podia ser forte e lindo de morrer, todavia era também rude e arrogante e a desaprovava por completo. Quanto antes ele voltasse para a Argentina, melhor seria para Beth…

Ela não estava reclamando um pouco demais?

Raphael certamente era mais velho, mais sofisticado e muito mais perigoso do que os outros homens por quem Beth já sentira atração no passado. E ela tampouco achava homens do porte dele interessante. Ou rudes e arrogantes. Ainda assim…

Conquanto tentasse negar, Beth sabia que sentira algo por Raphael desde o instante em que o conhecera, e com certeza ocorrera um frisson quando ela e Raphael estavam sozinhos no quarto dela. O tipo de frisson que enviara um calafrio pela espinha dorsal dela, fazendo com que seus mamilos se eriçassem.

Atração sexual.

Ela estava sexualmente atraída por Raphael, de uma forma que nunca se sentira com os homens com quem já tivera encontros.

Ou seria por que ela enxergava a desaprovação dele como um desafio?

Beth estudou o perfil de Raphael no momento em que ele conversava com o chofer, um perfil forte e definido: as maçãs da face altas, o nariz longo e aristocrático, os lábios esculpidos, e o queixo quadrado e viril que no momento precisava ser barbeado. Ele usava outro daqueles ternos de corte perfeito – cinza-escuro desta vez, com uma camisa

de seda branca e uma gravata azul com um nó meticuloso que combinava com o azul celeste de seus olhos.

Beth sentiu o arrepio familiar correr pelas costas, enquanto seus mamilos ficavam rígidos e sua calça de denim estranhamente apertada contra as dobras inchadas entre suas coxas.

Dizendo-lhe claramente que ela estava atraída pelo próprio Raphael, e não pelo desafio que ele representava!

Aonde estamos indo? – questionou Beth um tanto alarmada ao perceber que eles não estavam locomovendo-se na direção da sua casa.

Raphael virou-se calmamente.

Sua casa provou ser muito difícil de montar a segurança, então vamos passar alguns dias na propriedade de César em Hampshire até que ela esteja pronta.

Pronta para o quê?

O olhar de Raphael tornou-se frio.

Para você morar nela, claro.

Até onde eu saiba, ela já está pronta. – Ela enrugou o semblante. – O que você está fazendo com a casa, exatamente? E como você entrou? Grace deu a chave a você?

Alguns dias atrás. Sua irmã está tão preocupada com o seu futuro quanto o resto da sua família – acrescentou ele, vendo que Beth parecia ferida pela

traição de Grace.

O que você está fazendo com a casa, exatamente? – interrogou ela, repetindo agora com mais calma.

Instalando um sistema de alarme e câmeras de segurança do lado de fora. Grace não as aprova dentro da casa – explicou ele. – No entanto haverá alarmes em todas as janelas e…

Deixa para lá. – Ela fez um débil aceno com a mão, incapaz de conseguir ouvir o que estava sendo feito em sua casa, sem a permissão dela. – E a propriedade em Hampshire… Estamos falando do mesmo lugar em que Grace trabalhou para César, no qual ela se

sentia como uma prisioneira?

Estamos, sim. – Raphael inclinou a cabeça sutilmente. – E se você desejar, as câmeras de segurança dentro da casa podem ser desligadas.

Entretanto e os sensores nas janelas? Ou os códigos de segurança das portas? Ou as dezenas de seguranças patrulhando os portões e a propriedade?

Não.

Beth balançou a cabeça.

Acho melhor dar meia volta com esse carro…

Acalme-se, Gabriela…

Eu juro, se você me chamar por esse nome mais uma vez…

Sim? – Raphael arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Meu nome é Beth. – Ela respirou fundo, na tentativa de se manter calma, o que era cada vez mais difícil perto daquele homem. – E me chame pelo o que eu uso, se quiser que eu responda a você.

Ele deu de ombros.

Não fiz uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

Beth estreitou os olhos, até eles formarem duas fendas minúsculas.

E eu estou afirmando que não vou ficar em uma maldita prisão no meio do nada!

Raphael conteve um sorriso; Beth era ainda mais bonita quando ficava brava. Aquele cabelo loiro parecia estar eletrificado. Seus olhos brilhavam. Suas bochechas alvas coravam. E, se ele não estivesse enganado, seus mamilos estavam eretos por baixo do suéter…

Os olhos dele permaneceram nos seios entumecidos enquanto ele respondia.

Se você confia em mim, devo corrigi-la…

Confio em você tanto quanto em uma cobra prestes a dar um bote – continuou Beth a extravasar nele sua frustração.

Cuidado, Beth, ou eu vou ficar louco com tantos elogios – confessou Raphael secamente, arrancando uma breve risada do chofer.

Os olhos de Beth brilharam sombriamente.

Eu ainda estou para descobrir alguma coisa em você que eu possa elogiar! Agora peça para o motorista…

O nome dele é Edward – informou ele secamente. – Edward, conheça a srta. Navarro.

Beth Blake! – bradou ela corrigindo-o secamente, sorrindo para o motorista pelo retrovisor.

Senhorita – respondeu ele

educadamente.

Você poderia, por favor, dar meia volta com o carro, Edward? Raphael e eu lhe daremos as instruções para chegar a casa. – Ela encarou Raphael desafiadoramente enquanto falava com o motorista.

Talvez Raphael devesse ter seguido o próprio conselho de dois dias atrás e dado umas belas palmadas naquele traseiro curvilíneo de Beth Blake!

Como eu estava dizendo… – continuou ele friamente, ignorando as instruções de Beth e indicando que Edward fizesse o mesmo. – A mansão de César não é uma prisão, e tampouco

fica no meio do nada. Há uma cidade…

A dez quilômetros dali, acho que foi o que César disse para Grace quando ela fez um comentário similar. O que, para quem está acostumado a viver em uma cidade tão grande e efervescente quanto Londres, é o meio do nada. E como eu vou chegar ao trabalho todas as manhãs? Não vou ser levada de limusine com motorista. Sem ofensa. – Ela olhou para Edward discretamente.

Tudo bem, senhorita.

O que tem de errado em ser levada para o trabalho no conforto de uma limusine? – inquiriu Raphael tranquilamente.

Beth olhou para ele exasperadamente.

Sou assistente júnior em um departamento de publicidade.

E?

E nem os executivos da empresa chegam de limusine para trabalhar!

Ele deu de ombros.

Que pena para eles, claro, mas…

Raphael, pelo menos por um instante, você poderia se colocar de volta no mundo dos reles mortais, de gente como a gente? – interrompeu ela, desgostosa. – Em vez de ficar na torre de marfim onde César mora, e na qual minha irmã está tentando tirá-lo à força. Você percebe que no mundo real nós

não viajamos em jatinhos privados e limusines, mas de ônibus e metrô, e às vezes de táxi?

Ele assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

Sim, nessas circunstâncias posso ver como esse modo de viajar pode ser um pouco constrangedor. Porém entender seu ponto de vista não quer dizer que eu concordo com ele – acrescentou ele conforme Beth começava a sorrir triunfantemente, fazendo com que o seu sorriso fosse substituído por uma cara fechada. – César me deu instruções específicas de segurança…

Se ele mandasse você pular de uma

ponte, você pularia também? – interpelou ela retrucando com uma falsa doçura.

Só se isso fosse para salvá-la de se afogar.

Então não há espaço para discussão aqui, não é?

Ele endureceu o queixo.

Discussão, sim, estupidez, não. E seria o cúmulo da estupidez deixar que você viajasse para Londres, ou para qualquer outro lugar, de transporte público.

Sabe – começou ela sorrindo –, o quanto antes você aceitar que não tem o direito de "permitir" que eu faça

qualquer coisa, mais cedo nós poderemos chegar a alguma espécie de acordo que funcione para nós dois.

Raphael sorriu confiantemente.

Nosso acordo atual já funciona para nós dois.

Beth jamais havia se sentido tão frustrada em relação ao seu livre- arbítrio.

Você é sempre assim, tão teimoso?

Não existe um ditado que diz, "é necessário um para reconhecer outro"?

Ela assentiu.

O que não responde a minha pergunta anterior.

Raphael pareceu considerar a questão

por alguns instantes.

Quando se trata de segurança, sim, sou sempre teimoso.

Beth conhecia muito bem a própria teimosia, o que não significava que ela não soubesse quando admitir que fora derrotada.

Certo, eu vou ficar na propriedade de Hampshire por alguns dias – ela suspirou profundamente. – Todavia antes preciso voltar para casa para pegar algumas roupas. E vou permitir ser levada de limusine para o trabalho. Mas, por mais que você queria o contrário, eu absolutamente proíbo você de ir para o trabalho comigo. Fechado?

perguntou ela encarando-o desafiadoramente.

Não sou César…

Ah, pode acreditar, eu sei muito bem disso! Fechado? – repetiu ela, questionando ainda mais determinada.

Raphael a encarou fixamente por vários segundos antes de assentir sucintamente.

Fechado. – Ele então se virou para passar o endereço de Beth ao motorista.

Mesmo assim, aquela parecia uma vitória vazia para Beth, e uma que a deixou imaginando se ela havia realmente ganho alguma coisa, ou se Raphael já tinha feito planos de

contingência para o caso de ela fazer tal exigência…

GRACE MEfalou que há uma academia na ala leste da casa.

Raphael conversava com Rodney, o chefe de segurança da casa de César em Londres, depois de ter feito as apresentações ao chegarem à propriedade em Hampshire e encontrarem-no aguardando-os na entrada da casa principal. Beth esteve quieta durante todo o trajeto da casa dela até ali. Ao estudá-la sob a luz do candelabro, Raphael pôde ver que o semblante dela estava pálido, em contraste com os olhos, que pareciam

dois hematomas escuros.

Sim, acima do quarto de hóspedes, à direita da escada…

Ela tem um saco de pancadas? Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Com a minha face pintada nele?

De preferência. No entanto o rosto de César já serve.

Raphael não tinha ideia por que aquela mulher o fazia ter vontade de rir parte das vezes que estava com ela, e ter vontade de matá-la na outra metade. Naquela ocasião, a risada vencera, e ele riu secamente ao virar-se para dispensar Rodney antes de responder a Beth:

Não que eu saiba, entretanto talvez

você possa prender uma fotografia de um nós nele, por enquanto.

Com certeza – aceitou ela, franzindo o cenho.

Raphael então percebeu que os olhos de Beth, apesar das tentativas dela de soar bem-humorada, estavam brilhantes

não de raiva, mas de lágrimas.

Você está chorando?

Beth quase riu ao perceber o horror no tom dele; como todos os homens grandes e fortes, ele provavelmente não tinha ideia de como lidar com as lágrimas de uma mulher. Ela quase riu. Exceto que ela não tinha motivos para rir. Ela achara que sua situação na

Argentina era insuportável, porém agora que estava de volta a Londres, o pesadelo no qual estava presa parecia estar piorando.

Você percebeu a bagunça que aqueles homens estão fazendo na minha casa? – Ela fez uma careta só de lembrar-se do exército de trabalhadores dentro e fora da casa que já fora de família, contudo agora estava sendo transformada em uma fortaleza de segurança máxima.

Se você tivesse esperado alguns dias antes de voltar para lá, como eu havia sugerido, as coisas já estariam como eram antes.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Duvido muito.

Beth…

Raphael. – Ela o encarou fixamente. Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Eu prometo, Beth, sua casa vai voltar a ficar exatamente do jeito que você a deixou uma semana atrás.

A não ser pelo fato de que não poderei mais entrar pela porta da frente sem ter um código de segurança. Ou abrir uma janela sem disparar um alarme. Ou…

Você está começando a soar como Grace, agora!

Provavelmente porque agora eu me

_sinto_exatamente da mesma forma que Grace se sente em relação ao alto nível de segurança de César! – Ela mal conseguira respirar, em sua agitação. – Você deveria tomar cuidado, Raphael, pois se Grace conseguir deixar as coisas do jeito dela, não haverá mais esse nível de segurança no futuro, e você poderá perder o emprego!

Então, eu simplesmente encontrarei outro. – Ele deu de ombros. – E eu quis dizer que na aparência a sua casa voltará a ser como era antes. Os homens trabalhando lá são especialistas.

Tenho certeza que são – retrucou ela laconicamente. – Se você me der

licença, eu preciso ir lá em cima e encontrar a academia – antes que eu decida não esperar e simplesmente lhe dê um soco no queixo, na falta de um alvo melhor!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Achei que eu era o alvo! Ela inspirou profundamente.

Não, no momento este é César. – Ela então expirou com a mesma força. – E eu preciso mesmo extravasar esse excesso de energia, antes que eu soque alguma coisa. Ou alguém!

É quase hora do jantar… Ela sorriu delicadamente.

Acabou de me ocorrer que a

cozinheira de César está atualmente na Argentina, cuidando dos preparativos do casamento. E se você está esperando que eu vá cozinhar para você, é melhor esperar sentado. Grace é a cozinheira da família. – Ela explicou com satisfação, vendo que Raphael ficara genuinamente cabisbaixo.

Você não sabe cozinhar?

Claro que sei, só não pretendo. – Beth o corrigiu, começando a relaxar novamente. – E você, sabe cozinhar?

Bife e batatas assadas, quando preciso…

Então acho que essa é uma das ocasiões em que você vai precisar. Pelo

menos até Kevin Maddox arranjar uma substituta para Grace. – Ela ainda não conhecia o assistente pessoal inglês de César, todavia Grace parecia gostar dele.

Você faria a gentileza de preparar a salada?

Os olhos dela brilharam com humor.

Oh, acho que posso fazer isso. Ele inclinou a cabeça.

Então prepararemos o jantar juntos, mais tarde.

Beth não tinha certeza se fazer alguma coisa junto com aquele homem era uma boa ideia. Ou uma atitude sábia, uma vez que ela estava ficando cada vez mais

atraída fisicamente por Raphael.

Enquanto isso, vou lá para cima para escolher meu quarto na ala leste, tudo bem? Ela virou-se e subiu o primeiro degrau da imensa escadaria curva antes de parar e olhar para Raphael por sobre o ombro. – Se você puder pedir para que minha bagagem seja levada para o quarto, para eu poder me trocar antes de ir à academia…

Raphael travou o queixo.

Você estava errada dois dias atrás, Beth.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Errada sobre o quê?

Você parece estar aprendendo bem

rápido a se comportar como um "poodle mimado"! – Ele a encarava sarcasticamente.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta de Beth, que sabia que Raphael tentara feri-la com o comentário. E que ele conseguira. Ela não queria nada que tivesse a ver com Gabriela Navarro. Não o nome. E muito menos ser vista como a garotinha rica e mimada à qual Raphael se referira.

Beth esperara sinceramente que assim que ela voltasse para a Inglaterra pudesse colocar um pouco de perspectiva em sua vida – mesmo com Raphael à espreita, no entanto, ao

contrário, ela sequer conseguira voltar para a própria casa, muito menos para sua rotina normal.

Ela inspirou tremulamente antes de falar.

Isso foi uma atitude grosseria da sua parte.

Não sabia que você esperava gentilezas da minha parte.

Todo mundo prefere gentileza à crueldade, Raphael.

Ele inspirou profundamente.

Talvez eu não esteja me sentindo particularmente gentil.

Beth enrugou o semblante.

Por que eu pedi para que minha

bagagem fosse levada lá para cima?

Não, o atual estado de espírito de Raphael não tinha nada a ver com o pedido perfeitamente válido de Beth, entretanto sim com o fato que ele acabara de perceber: os dois iriam ficar sozinhos na casa pelos próximos dias. Se ele quisesse realizar propriamente seu trabalho de protegê-la, Raphael precisaria permanecer completamente distante, bem como profissional.

Ele a encarou friamente.

Vou providenciar para que sua bagagem seja levada.

Beth o encarou por vários segundos antes de assentir lentamente com a

cabeça, seus olhos ainda mais lúgubres em contraste com a palidez de seu rosto.

Obrigada.

Nenhum comentário a respeito do fato de que esta deveria ter sido minha resposta original?

Não.

Raphael permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso.

Está sentindo-se bem?

Uma expressão de dor perpassou o rosto de Beth.

Na verdade, não. Pode me dar licença? – Ela virou-se rapidamente antes de subir as escadas correndo.

Raphael continuou no hall de entrada,

os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo enquanto observava-a chegar ao topo da escadaria, virar à direita e desaparecer pelo corredor, em direção aos quartos de hóspedes da ala leste. Como se o próprio diabo estivesse atrás dela…

Será que Raphael deveria segui-la e se desculpar – mais uma vez! – por parecer insensível diante do óbvio tormento de Beth? Tormento causado por Gabriela Navarro e as mudanças repentinas que estavam sendo exigidas – não, impostas! – a ela? Ou suas desculpas tornariam a situação ainda pior?

Raphael não tinha certeza se a atual

situação poderia piorar!

Mas, antes de partir de Buenos Aires, ele fizera uma promessa a César, Carlos e Esther – que estavam obviamente perturbados pela possibilidade de a filha desaparecer outra vez, assim tão cedo, logo depois de a terem reencontrado.

A promessa de que protegeria Beth a todo custo.

Raphael só não tinha percebido ao fazer tal promessa que teria de protegê- la de si mesmo.

CAPÍTULO 4

– BETH? – RAPHAEL parou

abruptamente à porta do quarto ao ver – e ouvir – Beth chorando de bruços na cama, imediatamente derrubando as duas malas que carregava para atravessar o quarto com passos longos e determinados e sentar-se ao lado dela.

Beth percebeu a presença de Raphael ao sentir a cama afundar ao seu lado, antes de sentir as mãos dele recaírem gentilmente sobre seus ombros, para virá-la. Ele então estudou seu semblante

manchado de lágrimas antes de acolhê- la em seus braços, contra o peito.

A gentileza, juntamente com o carinho reconfortante de Raphael, e as batidas do coração dele sob seu rosto fizeram com que ela chorasse ainda mais.

Os últimos dias foram… Beth não sabia nem por onde começar a descrever o quão terrível eles haviam sido!

Voltar para Buenos Aires com Grace. Ver a própria similaridade com os Navarros, principalmente com Esther. Até mesmo a similaridade de sua própria determinação obstinada com a arrogância impossível de César! E os resultados dos testes sanguíneos que,

ainda que ela negasse verbalmente, a perturbaram completamente.

A ponto de ela precisar desesperadamente escapar, de voar para longe das exigências sendo feitas para que ela aceitasse que era Gabriela Navarro, e não Beth Blake.

Mas retornar à Inglaterra, ver as alterações sendo feitas em seu lar e ir para a propriedade de César, com suas muralhas e dezenas de seguranças, apenas tornaram a possibilidade de ela ser Gabriela Navarro ainda mais real.

Mais real do que Beth conseguia lidar.

Era demais para ela. Tudo. Beth sabia

que corria o sério perigo de ser totalmente devastada pela situação.

Até mesmo o nome Gabriela lhe era estranho.

Gabriela Esther Carlotta Navarro Esther da mãe, Carlotta em homenagem à mãe de Carlos Navarro…

E como aquela poderia ser Beth, sendo que ela não sabia quase nada de espanhol?

Não podia ser.

Ainda assim, de alguma forma, Beth tinha no fundo de sua alma a sensação inquietante – e inaceitável! – de que ela era…

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a ponta

da língua.

Você também acredita que eu sou ela?

Sim.

Raphael era muito parecido com César: nada de hesitações ou rodeios, apenas a verdade dura e implacável!

O que faz você ter tanta certeza? Ele respirou profundamente.

Você não se lembra de mim, mas… Eu conheci a irmã de César quando criança.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Eu não sabia disso… Ele sorriu docemente.

Não havia como você saber. Mas

estou tão convencido quanto os outros de que você é Gabriela Navarro.

Por quê?

Obviamente porque você é parecida com Esther e Carlos, e porque você é tão teimosa quanto César quando está discutindo. Porém também posso ver traços daquela jovem Gabriela em você. Ela era completamente adorável e encantadora, mesmo aos 2 anos, além de uma natureza determinada – era uma garotinha decidida quando sabia o que queria – riu ele baixinho.

Ela o encarou provocativamente.

Você acha que sou adorável e encantadora?

E muito determinada, não se esqueça.

Contudo e se eu ainda não _quiser_ser ela? – indagou Beth distraidamente, tentando ainda assimilar a informação de que ela – Gabriela – e Raphael se conheciam há mais de vinte anos. E que ele obviamente ainda sentia a mesma afeição indulgente e fraternal por ela.

É por isso que você está triste?

Sim – admitiu ela com a voz rouca.

Então eu diria que você é uma pessoa única e peculiar por não querer ser a linda, bela e muito rica herdeira da família Navarro – comentou Raphael.

Beth suspirou profundamente.

Todo mundo sonha em ser rico o suficiente para não precisar se preocupar com dinheiro. Mas não à custa de seus sonhos e esperanças.

E quais são os seus sonhos e suas esperanças?

Tornar-me a melhor editora que eu possa ser, e talvez algum dia encontrar e editar aquele livro especial que irá abalar o mundo! – revelou ela entusiasticamente.

E você não acredita que possa fazer tudo isso sendo Gabriela Navarro?

Eu sei que não!

A Gabriela que eu conheci anos atrás faria exatamente o que ela deseja

fazer na vida adulta.

A resposta de César para isso seria simplesmente comprar uma editora para mim – murmurou ela ofendida.

Ele sorriu.

É assim que César lida com tais problemas. Você não precisa fazer o mesmo.

Não – repetiu Beth incerta.

Respire fundo e aprenda a lidar com um problema de cada vez – aconselhou Raphael. – Se você parar para pensar, você já está fazendo isso. Você está aqui, de volta à Inglaterra, e amanhã você retornará para o seu emprego, como tanto deseja – explicou ele

enquanto ela o encarava, intrigada. – Você tem liberdade de escolha, Beth, e é maior de idade. Você tem todo o direito de viver a vida como quiser.

E você acha que os Navarros vão aceitar isso?

Acho que a Gabriela que eu conheci não lhes daria uma alternativa! – garantiu ele.

Beth espirou tremulamente ao perceber que estava segurando a respiração. E Raphael estava certo, claro; independente da pressão familiar, no final das contas, ela não precisava fazer o que não queria.

E naquele instante o que ela queria

era tentar reparar os danos que ela causara na camisa branca de seda de Raphael!

Desculpe. – Ela tentou reparar as machas molhadas com as mãos.

Por que as mulheres nunca têm um lenço quando vão chorar? – A voz de Raphael era um burburinho provocante sob a bochecha dela. – Aqui, use isso. – Ele encorajou quando ela não fez esforço algum para aceitar seu lenço azul de seda.

Nós não decidimos que vamos chorar, apenas acontece. – Beth pegou o lenço e secou um pouco as manchas da camisa dele, antes de secar as lágrimas

e assoar o nariz. – E quantas mulheres você já fez chorar? – questionou ela sussurrando, guardando o lenço no bolso da calça para lavá-lo depois.

Nenhuma, que eu me recorde.

Por que eu acho difícil de acreditar nisso?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Não sei. Diga-me você.

Aquela era uma pergunta perigosa!

Como ela sabia que já tiveram mulheres que choraram por aquele homem lindo de morrer? E inatingível… Por trás da boa aparência e da inconfundível sensualidade, Beth sentia que havia uma frieza e um

distanciamento que indicavam que seu coração nunca fora tocado por nenhuma das mulheres com quem ele já se envolveu. Emoções gélidas que desafiavam e ao mesmo tempo avisavam aos incautos dos perigos de se ter o coração partido.

É só um palpite. – Ela deu de ombros. – Você obviamente falou por experiência própria do despreparo feminino ao chorar.

Eu tenho seis irmãs, então sim…

Seis irmãs! – Beth ergue-se para encará-lo, incrédula e desconcertada. – Mais velhas ou mais novas, ou as duas coisas?

Todas mais velhas. – Ele sorriu. Ela balançou a cabeça.

Não consigo sequer começar a imaginar como deve ter sido crescer com seis irmãs mais velhas…

As brigas pelo uso dos banheiros eram sempre divertidas.

Creio que sim… Ele deu de ombros.

No entanto ser um garoto com uma aversão natural a banhos ajudou muito, nessas situações, acredite.

Beth tentou imaginar Raphael quando menino. Com certeza seu cabelo devia ter sido mais comprido, mais inclinado para o encaracolado, e aqueles olhos

azuis penetrantes não tinham o cinismo que vem com a maturidade…

Ou talvez tivessem.

Ela não sabia nada sobre a vida de Raphael além do que ele escolhera revelar para ela nos últimos dias – e ela não se sentia à vontade para perguntar nada para Grace, sabendo exatamente quais conclusões sua irmã tiraria.

Mas Raphael acabara de revelar que era o mais novo de sete filhos, o que significava que a família dele devia ter sido grande – e cheia de restrições orçamentárias. Uma vida de privações que ficava ainda mais dolorosamente evidente pela amizade dele com uma

família tão rica e poderosa como os Navarros. Uma amizade que talvez tenha surgido porque a família de Raphael morava e trabalhava em uma das propriedades da família de César?

Todas as suas irmãs estão casadas?

Cinco delas. Rosa é… Mais devagar do que as outras – revelou Raphael, hesitante. – Não é hereditário, sabe, foi devido a complicações no parto.

Não achei que fosse – respondeu Beth distraidamente, pensando no fato de que os pais de Raphael tiveram de pagar por cinco casamentos, se é que não tiveram ainda que dar cinco dotes…

os pais das noivas ainda ofereciam dotes na Argentina? Além do apoio financeiro às outras filhas solteiras. Talvez até Raphael ajudasse com esse apoio; ele com certeza soara defensivo ao falar da irmã. – Rosa ainda vive com seus pais?

Os olhos dele tornaram-se frios.

Ela mora com minha irmã mais velha, Delores, e a família dela.

Entretanto ninguém da sua família vive em Buenos Aires? – interrogou ela, curiosa.

Não. – Raphael agora suava e parecia tão reservado em relação à família quanto há dois dias.

E os seus pais? Eles ainda são vivos?

Meu pai ainda é. Minha mãe morreu pouco depois do meu aniversário de 10 anos.

Sinto muito.

Ele deu de ombros.

Eu também.

Não deve ter sido fácil para seu pai criar sozinho tantos filhos.

Ele se casou de novo quando eu tinha 16 anos. – O queixo de Raphael tornara-se inflexível.

Uma evidência de que ele não gostava da madrasta? Talvez fosse por isso que Rosa vivesse com a irmã mais velha;

talvez essa fosse outra razão da hesitação que Beth sentia sempre que a família dele era mencionada. Ela sentira uma tensão entre Raphael e a família quando Esther perguntara sobre ela, há dois dias. Uma tensão que poderia ter surgido pelo desejo de Raphael de escapar do segundo casamento do pai e da infância pobre…

A necessidade de escapar se encaixaria perfeitamente nos anos em que ele servira no exército. Também explicaria a impaciência que ele demonstrava em relação à rejeição de Beth em se tornar um membro daquela abastada família.

Raphael não sabia o que se passava na mente de Beth naquele momento, mas, seja qual for a razão, estava fazendo aquela pele alva franzir-se. Assim como a dele também se enrugou ao perceber que estava sentado na cama com ela em seus braços…

Apesar do verniz de durona, Beth parecia completamente delicada e feminina com os seios pressionados contra o peito rígido de Raphael. Ele acariciava as costas dela levemente por sobre a camiseta, a suavidade de seu cabelo cheirando a frutas cítricas, seu perfume – algo floral e totalmente feminino, uma combinação única de

Beth – invadindo as narinas dele e desarmando suas defesas. Defesas que Raphael sabia que ele só abaixava com uma mulher intrigantemente linda e atraente como Beth Blake.

Ele removeu os braços abruptamente antes de levantar-se e afastar-se dela.

Se quiser, posso levar você lá em cima e mostrar onde fica a academia.

Ela piscou atordoado diante da mudança brusca de assunto, antes de mascarar a surpresa rapidamente com um sorriso.

Quer me acompanhar?

Raphael estreitou os olhos, intrigado.

Como?

Beth levantou-se.

Grace disse que você e César às vezes dividiam a academia…

Sim.

Ela sorriu.

Sou faixa preta em caratê.

E você está sugerindo que nós dois pratiquemos caratê? – inquiriu ele murmurando.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Sua relutância é por que sou uma mulher?

Minha relutância não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ser uma mulher… – Ele interrompeu-se quando ela bufou depreciativamente. – E sim com o fato

de eu ter feito parte da unidade especial do exército argentino por vários anos.

E?

E eu tenho… Habilidades que vão muito além do caratê – explicou ele.

E essas habilidades incluiriam saber desarmar e matar alguém com as próprias mãos?

Se necessário, sim – admitiu ele asperamente.

O choque interno de Beth não transpareceu em sua expressão – e por que deveria, sendo que ela já havia adivinhado, pela calma predatória de Raphael, que ele poderia ser física e emocionalmente letal?

E você já sentiu essa necessidade?

Sim. Uma veia pulsou em seu queixo tenso.

Bem, vamos torcer para que você não a sinta, hoje – brincou ela.

Beth…

Oh, deixa disso, Raphael! Um combate corpo a corpo vai ser muito mais divertido do que socar um saco de pancadas com uma foto sua ou de César!

Ele respirou profundamente, tentando se controlar.

Não se você for acabar o treino toda roxa e machucada.

E é provável que isso aconteça?

Não se eu puder evitar – retrucou

ele.

Beth o encarou por vários segundos, mais uma vez notando a força silenciosa e letal que o proclamava um predador; os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, o queixo determinado e tenso, os olhos azuis semicerrados. Indícios de que este homem, por baixo de adornos caros da civilização que ele vestia tão bem – os ternos exclusivos, as camisas e gravatas de seda – era uma máquina de batalha. Ágil, perigoso e, segundo ele mesmo, mortal.

E ainda assim…

Eu confio que você não vai me machucar, Raphael – garantiu ela.

Você confia em mim?

Para não me ferir fisicamente, sim.

– Já emocionalmente…

A família Navarro podia ter bagunçado com todas as emoções de Beth, porém não a ponto de ela não saber o quanto ela sentia-se atraída por Raphael – ou o tamanho do erro que seria se ela deixasse que isso se transformasse em algo mais. Aquela aura negra do perigo, envolta nele como uma segunda pele, era também um aviso para qualquer um que quisesse chegar até os sentimentos ocultos por ela.

O perigoso Raphael Cordoba estava muito, muito além de seu alcance.

Aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes brilharam violentamente por vários segundos.

– Muito bem. Vou me trocar enquanto você faz o mesmo, e eu encontro você em dez minutos na academia, no andar de cima. – Ele então se virou e saiu do quarto da mesma forma repentina que entrara.

Deixando Beth a imaginar quantas vezes ele já precisara usar tais habilidades especiais, durante o tempo no exército e como chefe de segurança de César.

FORA DE seu alcance ou não, Beth teria de ser feita de ferro para não ser afetada

pela figura de Raphael quando ela o encontrou na academia, dez minutos depois!

Um colete preto delineava perfeitamente os contornos musculosos de seu peito, revelando também braços musculosos e bronzeados, os pelos sedosos visíveis pela gola baixa; uma calça de moletom preta descansava confortavelmente à altura de sua cintura esguia; as pernas longas e poderosas, os pés descalços. Ele era a imagem de uma escultura de bronze.

Pronta?

Beth teve de arrastar seus olhos daquela perfeição musculosa para

encará-lo. Ela engoliu em seco antes de responder:

Eu pareço pronta?

Oh, sim, ela parecia pronta – mas para o quê, Raphael não tinha certeza. O cabelo loiro dela estava preso em uma trança, e ela vestia uma camiseta e um par de calça similares aos dele. Vestuário perfeito para o embate corpo a corpo. Uma impressão totalmente confirmada pelos seios intumescidos por baixo do top branco, revelando os mamilos excitados de Beth – suculentos e escuros, como duas amoras.

E Beth esperava que Raphael lutasse com ela, daquele jeito?

César nunca faz nada pela metade, não é? – Beth olhou ao seu redor, apreciando os equipamentos de última geração: vários conjuntos de pesos, uma esteira elétrica, um aparelho de remo e vários outros que Beth não tinha ideia para o que serviam, além de uma sauna, um chuveiro e um tatame para artes marciais que dominava o centro da academia.

Não, nem se apaixonar – comentou Raphael secamente.

Beth sorriu para ele enquanto deixava os chinelos ao lado do tatame.

E ele ama muito a minha irmã, não ama?

Ela é mulher suficiente para o caráter forte de César.

O sorriso de Beth desapareceu ao sentir uma pontada de… O quê? Pela óbvia admiração de Raphael por Grace? Ciúmes? Da própria irmã?

Estou percebendo uma quedinha pela minha irmã, Raphael? – Ela o provocou, na esperança de acobertar o desconforto pela mera ideia de Raphael estar interessado em Grace.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Quedinha é para adolescentes.

Seu tom levemente desdenhoso implicava que ele a considerava naquela categoria – o que não era muito

animador, já que ela só precisava olhar para ele para sentir o desejo começar a crescer dentro de si.

Talvez um pouco de desejo, então? Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Isso seria extremamente inapropriado para com a mulher do homem que eu considero como um irmão.

Beth lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

Isso não necessariamente impediria você de desejá-la.

Eu não me sinto atraído por sua irmã! – Uma veia pulsou no queixo retesado de Raphael.

Então não precisa ficar bravo.

Raphael a encarou com os olhos semicerrados, percebendo facilmente o brilho – de escárnio ou de raiva, ele não tinha certeza – nas profundezas daqueles olhos castanhos.

Está tentando me pegar desprevenido, Beth? – interpelou ele finalmente.

Ela encolheu os ombros nus.

Estou meramente tentando descobrir como você se sente em relação a minha irmã, e se alguém deveria avisar César que ele tem um rival.

Você?

Não, eu não. – Ela suspirou impaciente. – César já é arrogante

demais. Um pouco de competição saudável faria muito bem ao ego mais do que inflado dele!

Grace ganhou minha admiração e meu respeito, e nada mais.

Que sorte a dela…

Ele a encarou com desconfiança ao ouvir sua resposta. Beth acreditava que ela não havia ganhado a admiração e o respeito dele? Ela _queria_a admiração e o respeito dele? De alguma forma ele duvidava disso; Beth Blake dava a impressão de não precisar da admiração e do respeito de nenhum homem!

Vamos lá? – perguntou ela ao pisar no tatame.

Raphael crispou os lábios ao perceber a feminilidade das unhas dos pés de Beth, pintadas de vermelho.

Não as deixe enganá-lo. – Beth avisou ao perceber o olhar levemente desdenhoso dele. – E também não pegue leve – avisou ela, por fim.

Um aviso do qual ela logo se arrependeu. Apesar da faixa preta em caratê, Beth foi jogada três vezes de costas no tatame em questão de minutos, ficando completamente sem ar! Ela levantou-se após o último golpe, mal conseguindo respirar, mais determinada do que nunca ao ver que Raphael sequer estava suando.

Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? – desafiou ela.

Raphael sorriu maliciosamente.

Estou só me aquecendo. Era o que Beth temia!

Você se antecipa, sabia? – indagou ele, falando com uma calma exasperante.

Como?

Você olha rapidamente para o lado que pretende me jogar, permitindo que eu altere meu equilíbrio e me prepare para o ataque.

Eu não faço isso!

Ah, faz sim. – Raphael balançou a cabeça. – Da mesma forma que um jogador de pôquer fica imóvel quando

está com cartas boas nas mãos, contudo não consegue parar de puxar o lóbulo da orelha quando está prestes a blefar.

Ela ia lhe mostrar uma coisa…

Agora você está se concentrando demais em não revelar seus movimentos, em vez de focar neles. – Raphael explicou alguns segundos depois de derrubar Beth de bruços novamente aos seus pés.

Alguém já lhe falou que você é incrivelmente irritante? – questionou Beth murmurando ao sentar-se.

Isso já foi mencionado, sim – sorriu ele, inabalado. – E você já deixou isso implícito diversas vezes, acredito.

Ela acabou culpando aquele sorriso pelo que aconteceu depois – aquele sorriso superior e satisfeito! –, pois ele não era só irritante, era exasperante!

Tanto que Beth reagiu puramente por instinto, prendendo os tornozelos de Raphael com os pés e fazendo seu sorriso desaparecer completamente ao executar uma tesoura e derrubá-lo, o que permitiu que Beth subisse sobre ele e o prendesse pelos ombros ao tatame.

Só então ela ficou completamente ciente de cada centímetro e de cada músculo de seu corpo. Incluindo o comprimento rijo e pulsante da excitação dele, pressionando o vão entre

as coxas dela…!

CAPÍTULO 5

O QUE vai acontecer agora? – interrogou Raphael roucamente, sua respiração acariciando as bochechas vermelhas de Beth ao encará-la com os olhos semicerrados, sem fazer movimento algum para sair de debaixo das curvas macias dela.

A garganta dela moveu-se convulsivamente ao engolir em seco, o brilho de triunfo em seus olhos sendo substituído pela apreensão ao perceber a precariedade de sua posição.

A ponta da língua dela apareceu entre os lábios ao umedecê-los antes de responder:

Não tenho certeza…

E nem Raphael. Seu instinto e as exigências de seu corpo excitado diziam para ele envolver aquela mulher em seus braços antes de rolar e ficar por cima dela, separando então as pernas dela para acomodar-se entre elas e a beijar até Beth entregar-se. A lógica e o bom senso lhe diziam que isso seria não apenas um movimento incrivelmente estúpido da parte dele, como também perigoso.

Como ele temia, seus instintos

venceram…

O quê…? – Beth mal teve tempo de protestar. Ela sentiu duas barras de aço se prender à sua cintura – os braços de Raphael? – antes de ele a rolar para o lado e ficar por cima dela, imobilizando suas mãos de cada lado de sua cabeça antes de os lábios dele – aqueles lábios esculpidos e incrivelmente sensuais! – se aproximarem e reivindicarem os dela em um beijo que lhe apagou qualquer tentativa de reação da mente.

Beth respondeu com a mesma ânsia, abrindo os lábios conforme a língua de Raphael movia-se entre eles em um afago áspero antes de penetrar profunda

e calorosamente sua boca. Ela arqueou as costas à medida que ele movia os quadris contra o dela em um ritmo sedutor, libertando as mãos dela para Beth acariciar os contornos musculosos de seu peito, de seus ombros nus e dos músculos de suas costas, até a firmeza de suas nádegas.

Aço envolto em veludo. Cada centímetro delicioso de Raphael era feito de músculos sólidos envoltos pela pele macia. O peito. Os ombros. As costas. As nádegas. O comprimento duro e vivo de seu membro excitado movendo-se entre suas coxas…!

Aquele homem, um homem que Beth

havia acusado de ter as emoções de um robô, estava tão excitado quanto ela!

Ela gemeu roucamente ao sentir Raphael segurar um de seus seios, o material fino de seu colete não representando barreira alguma para as carícias do polegar dele sobre seu mamilo eriçado, enviando ondas de prazer por entre seu corpo que só aumentavam o latejamento e o calor úmido entre suas coxas.

Beth encarou Raphael com um apelo mudo quando ele desvencilhou-se da boca dela e retirou o peso de cima do seu corpo, encarando-a com olhos tão negros quanto a noite, um leve rubor em

suas bochechas.

Suas mãos cabem perfeitamente nas palmas de minhas mãos. – resmungou ele rispidamente.

Cabem? – A tensão sexual entre eles era tão pesada e densa que Beth mal podia respirar.

Imagino se… – Aqueles lábios esculpidos abriram-se levemente enquanto ele mantinha o olhar dela preso ao seu, abaixando lentamente a cabeça para colocar a boca no seio dela por sobre o top antes de sugar gentilmente o mamilo para dentro do calor de sua boca com avidez.

As pálpebras de Beth tremeram

conforme o ar saía de seus pulmões sofregamente. Ela arqueou as costas instintivamente, empurrando o mamilo mais fundo no calor abrasivo da boca de Raphael, desejando mais, querendo – oh, Deus, querendo…

Ela arfou, fincando as unhas dolorosamente nas costas de Raphael ao sentir o calor da mão dele entre suas coxas. Ele então começou a pressionar seu cerne intumescido ali oculto no mesmo ritmo em que sugava profundamente seu mamilo dolorido, fazendo com que Beth imediatamente perdesse os sentidos – o prazer crescendo e crescendo até ela sentir-se a

ponto de…

Um gorgolejar profundo precedeu um ronco baixo, atravessando a névoa de prazer, e Raphael congelou antes de libertar o mamilo dela e levantar a cabeça interrogativamente.

Beth umedeceu os lábios.

Isso foi meu estômago ou o seu?

Os lábios dele se curvaram, divertidos.

Acredito que foi o seu.

O quão embaraçosa era aquela situação? Ela estava sozinha com e sendo beijada pelo homem mais lindo que ela já vira na vida, os dois fazendo amor juntos – ao ponto de ela quase

chegar ao clímax! – e seu estômago escolhera aquele exato momento para avisar que precisava de alimento!

Pelo menos Raphael achara a situação divertida, se a risada brilhando naqueles olhos azuis fosse um indicativo.

Acho que passou da hora de você alimentá-lo. – Ele se levantou rapidamente antes de estender a mão para ajudar Beth.

Beth, por sua vez, não tinha consciência de como sua camisa estava molhada na região dos seios, um indicador das intimidades que eles haviam acabado de compartilhar…

INTIMIDADES DASquais ele não parecia

se lembrar quinze minutos depois, enquanto movia-se eficientemente pela cozinha preparando os bifes e as batatas para o jantar, e Beth cuidava da salada.

Beth não sabia se ficava aliviada ou irritada pelo comportamento dele. As duas coisas, talvez. Aliviada por não se sentir estranha na presença dele. Todavia irritada pela maneira como ele parecia haver apagado o incidente – apocalíptico, na opinião dela! – da mente. Ela já havia namorado antes, e até compartilhado um beijo apaixonado ou dois com vários dos homens com que namorara, no entanto ela nunca ficara excitada da maneira como se sentia

apenas por estar no mesmo cômodo que Raphael.

Seu olhar evitara o dele anteriormente quando ela sussurrou desculpas antes de deixar a academia e correr para o quarto, suspirando de alívio ao se recostar na porta fechada. Foi quando ela viu seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira no outro lado do quarto…

Seu cabelo era uma bagunça emaranhada que escapava da trança, seus olhos eram febris, suas bochechas vermelhas, seus lábios inchados – entretanto o pior de tudo era a mancha molhada quase transparente no lado esquerdo de sua camiseta, revelando a

turgidez de seu mamilo!

Um mamilo ainda vermelho e doloridamente inchado por causa das ministrações íntimas dos lábios, da língua e dos dentes de Raphael, ela descobriu ao retirar a camiseta e jogá-la em um canto com desprezo.

Foi por isso que ela escolhera vestir um sutiã preto por baixo de uma blusa preta após tomar banho. Ela também vestira um par de denins gastos e escovara o cabelo seco. Uma base pálida dera conta de suas bochechas rubras, mas ela não podia fazer quase nada para esconder o fato de que seus lábios continuavam inchados por causa

da força dos beijos que ela e Raphael compartilharam…

Não que ela precisasse se preocupar com a aparência perto de Raphael, outra vez perigosamente lindo em uma camiseta e calça preta. Ele lhe lançou um breve olhar quando ela entrou na cozinha antes de continuar a preparar o jantar, como se ela não estivesse ali.

O que só fez aumentar a irritação dela.

Você prefere comer aqui ou na sala de jantar? – inquiriu ela.

Aqui está bom. – Ele olhou para ela de vislumbre enquanto fritava os bifes.

Está com medo de eu entender as

coisas da forma errada se jantarmos juntos, com talvez uma ou duas velas acesas no meio da mesa? – Ela o provocou no instante em que arrumava a mesa da cozinha para dois.

Raphael então olhou para ela.

Poucas coisas me assustam, Beth – assegurou ele friamente.

Uma frieza que só fez com que o temperamento dela esquentasse.

Então vamos simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Eu esperava que sim, mas obviamente estava errado.

Ela cerrou os punhos.

Não use esse tom de superioridade comigo.

Que tom você quer que eu use, Beth? Ou talvez você queira um pedido de desculpas – sorriu ele. – Muito bem. Eu não deveria tê-la beijado anteriormente, e muito menos ter tocado você daquela forma…

Você só está piorando a situação!

Raphael não via como a situação podia piorar. Ele já passara dos limites uma vez, quebrando a barreira tão necessária entre protetor e protegida. Um lapso de julgamento que punha seriamente em risco sua habilidade de proteger Beth da maneira como deveria.

Uma brecha – se o comportamento de Beth fosse um indicador que ela não estava disposta a esquecer ou deixar que ele esquecesse.

Acredito que seria melhor, para nós dois, se ignorarmos o que aconteceu anteriormente…

Você consegue esquecer? Ele enrijeceu o queixo.

Sim.

Ora, se isso não é conveniente! – Os olhos dela brilharam sombriamente. – Infelizmente não tenho uma memória seletiva.

Raphael cerrou os dentes antes de falar.

Não há absolutamente nada de errado com minha memória, Beth.

Então…

Você não entende que eu tenho um trabalho a fazer? Raphael vociferou ao abrir mão de qualquer pretensão de polidez diante da insistência de Beth em ter aquela conversa. – E eu não posso fazê-lo corretamente, não posso protegê- la da maneira como você precisa ser protegida se meus pensamentos forem distraídos por imagens de nós dois fazendo amor! Pronto. Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Para falar a verdade, sim. – Ela se recostou na beirada da mesa enquanto o

encarava desafiadoramente. – Você está sendo distraído por imagens de nós dois fazendo amor?

Raphael inspirou ruidosamente.

Sim.

Isso me distrai, também – admitiu ela roucamente.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

Você…

Raphael…

Concederia a cortesia de me deixar terminar? – interpelou ele impaciente.

Mas…

Beth!

Certo. – Beth ergueu as mãos, em defesa própria. – Só ia dizer que os

bifes estão pegando fogo, contudo se não está intere… – Ela sorriu quando Raphael virou-se xingando, percebendo a fumaça vinda da panela. – Não se preocupe – disse ela, retirando a panela e apagando o fogo com um pano. – Sempre preferi meu bife bem passado!

Raphael lhe lançou um olhar venenoso.

Todavia eu não.

Que pena.

Podemos acabar logo com essa refeição? – Raphael jogou os bifes nos pratos. – Preciso trabalhar esta noite.

Beth sentou-se.

Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Se

estivesse em casa Beth poderia passar a noite com amigos, colocar em dia os serviços domésticos ou ainda assistir um de seus DVDs favoritos, no entanto ela não tinha ideia do que fazer com o resto da noite ali, no meio do nada em Hampshire.

Acho que você já me ajudou o suficiente para uma noite! – Raphael puxou uma cadeira antes de sentar-se.

Se tem certeza… – Beth serviu-se da salada antes de passar a tigela para ele.

Sim, tenho certeza.

Ela balançou a cabeça antes de cortar um pedaço do bife, colocá-lo na boca e

mastigá-lo por vários segundos com uma óbvia apreciação.

Humm, o bife está delicioso.

Raphael não deixou-se enganar pela expressão de Beth – pelo riso brilhando na escuridão daqueles olhos e no meio sorriso naqueles lábios extensivamente beijados. O mal humor dela havia evaporado, e agora ela estava se divertindo. À custa dele.

Meu pai choraria se visse como eu massacrei esse belo bife – murmurou ele, desgostoso, ao empurrar a peça queimada para o canto do prato.

Esse bife é do seu pai? Raphael assentiu.

César mandou da Argentina.

Seu pai tem uma fazenda de gado? Raphael a encarou ironicamente.

Na Argentina o gado não é criado em uma fazenda, entretanto em um rancho. Pelos _gaúchos_.

Beth havia visto fotos de _gaúchos_em revistas; homens tão rústicos quanto a terra em que trabalham.

E seu pai trabalha em um rancho na Argentina?

Ele enrijeceu o queixo, sendo obrigado de novo a falar de sua família.

Sim, nos pampas.

Fica bem no interior, não é?

Bem no interior – repetiu Raphael

tensamente. Beth podia ver que ele não ficaria muito tempo no assunto.

E…? Ah, droga, esqueci do vinho!

Ela sorriu elogiosamente para ele antes de levantar-se e pegar a garrafa de vinho que ela havia aberto anteriormente, para deixá-lo respirar, como Grace a ensinara. – Aqui, talvez isso ajude o bife a descer! – Ela serviu os dois copos que estavam sobre a mesa.

Duvido que qualquer coisa deixe essa sola de sapato comestível! – bradou Raphael reclamando com desprezo ao tomar um gole.

Não havia como não reparar na forma

como ele degustara o vinho antes de bebê-lo.

Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Beth ao tomar um gole. Grace podia ter- lhe ensinado como retirar a rolha de uma garrafa de vinho, em qual temperatura servir o vinho branco e deixar que o vinho tinto respirasse antes de ser servido, mas diferenciar um bom vinho de um outro barato ainda estava além das habilidades de Beth.

Raphael colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

Onde você encontrou essa garrafa?

Na prateleira ao lado da porta da cozinha. Por isso achei que não tivesse

problemas em abri-la. Por favor, diga que eu não abri algum vinho inestimável e insubstituível que César estava guardando como um investimento ou para uma ocasião especial! – A expressão vazia de Raphael não estava ajudando em nada. Ele então pegou a garrafa e estudou seu rótulo. Como ele havia pensado: ali estava o nome dos Cordobas. Seu nome. Da vinícola da família dele.

Raphael?

Ele relaxou a tensão dos ombros antes de olhar de volta para Beth, que aguardava ansiosamente.

Não, você não abriu nenhuma

garrafa inestimável. Eu havia me esquecido que César gosta de tomar este tipo particular de vinho tinto como acompanhamento de carnes vermelhas, só isso.

Beth pegou a garrafa que ele havia recolocado sobre a mesa, franzindo o cenho ao ler o rótulo.

Algum parente seu?

Raphael esboçou um sorriso frio.

Meu pai.

Achei que você tinha dito que seu pai era um _gaúcho_.

Eu informei que ele tinha um rancho.

Porém eu pensei… Ele é _dono_de

um rancho. E certamente há _gaúchos_trabalhando para ele? Assim como ele também é dono da vinícola que produziu este vinho?

Ele sorriu.

Sim.

Sua família é rica?

Ele esboçou um sorriso irônico.

Não como a família Navarro, mas, sim, a família Cordoba é rica.

Eu havia presumido… Bem, a presunção é a mãe de todas….

Beth! – Ele a interrompeu em tom de advertência.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar impaciente.

Bem, você precisa admitir,

Raphael, que é um pouco incomum encontrar o herdeiro de um rancho e de uma vinícola obviamente bem-sucedida trabalhando como chefe de segurança, mesmo que para seu melhor amigo.

Uma veia pulsou no queixo tenso dele.

Não se a pessoa escolher fazer isso.

Contudo como filho e herdeiro, por que você não está trabalhando com seu pai, no rancho ou na vinícola?

Acredito que eu não tenho resposta para esta pergunta.

Por que não? Essa é uma pergunta perfeitamente válida, nessas circunstâncias.

Beth não tinha ideia das circunstâncias envolvendo os fundamentos pelos quais Raphael abandonara seu lar e sua família quinze anos atrás e se mudara para Buenos Aires com os Navarros. E ele tampouco tinha a intenção de lhe confessar as inaceitáveis – e persistentes – investidas sexuais da segunda esposa de seu pai que, quando descoberta, fizera o pai dele acreditar que Raphael estava há meses insistindo para que ela fizesse sexo com ele. Talvez fosse esse último detalhe que magoasse mais Raphael – que seu pai tinha escolhido acreditar na versão da esposa em vez da palavra do

próprio filho.

Raphael olhou friamente para Beth.

– Talvez porque eu não tenha o hábito de confiar os… Assuntos particulares da minha família a pessoas que eu acabei de conhecer.

Beth respirou fundo. Era assim que Raphael a via, como uma pessoa que ele acabara de conhecer? E por que ele a veria de alguma outra forma? Por que eles haviam compartilhado alguns beijos e intimidades? Intimidades que ela jamais havia compartilhado com ninguém antes, todavia…

O que aconteceu entre eles pode ter sido algo único para Beth e sua limitada

experiência física, mas com certeza não fora para Raphael. Era o oposto, na verdade, se a perícia dele fosse algum indicador. Uma experiência que ele fazia questão que ambos esquecessem…

Você está certo, Raphael, esse bife está impossível de se comer. – Ela sorriu brevemente ao levantar-se. – Acho que vou para a cama agora. Estou muito cansada depois de viajar tanto. Pode deixar. – Ela acenou para a bagunça sobre a mesa. – Eu limpo tudo amanhã de manhã.

Raphael sabia reconhecer uma mentira.

Você não comeu nada.

Não estou mais com fome. – Os olhos dela brilhavam intensa e sombriamente do outro lado da cozinha.

Ele fechou o semblante.

Por que você está fazendo tanto drama sobre um assunto que nem lhe diz respeito?

Ela levantou o queixo, exibindo um sorriso sem humor.

Bom saber que você não perdeu sua honestidade brutal em relação a alguns assuntos, pelo menos!

Não foi minha intenção ser brutal…

Então vou tratar de ficar fora do seu caminho quando você for. Que horas partiremos amanhã para Londres?

Ele não gostou nada da súbita mudança de assunto.

Pensei em sete e meia.

Vamos combinar às sete horas. O trânsito de Londres pode ser horrível pela manhã.

Vou informar a Edward.

Beth assentiu, fazendo as ondas loiras de seu cabelo recaírem sobre os ombros.

Boa noite, Raphael, e não trabalhe demais – acrescentou ela secamente antes de sair.

Boa noite, Beth… – sussurrou Raphael enquanto a assistia desaparecer pela porta.

Ele tentou imaginar exatamente como eles iriam continuar convivendo pelos longos dias ou semanas que tinham pela frente.

Tendo decidido em manter distância de Beth no futuro depois do imperdoável incidente na academia, Raphael agora se arrependia profundamente de ter contado sobre sua família.

E de ter conhecido a inquietante Beth Blake, inclusive…

CAPÍTULO 6

EU NUNCA vi alguém tão lindo e forte na minha vida!

Lindo? O homem é a personificação do sexo em duas pernas longas e musculosas!

E você reparou no tamanho dos ombros…?

É no tamanho dos pés que você precisa reparar, tolinha.

Posso participar dessa reuniãozinha, meninas? – indagou Beth para as três mulheres que trabalhavam

no escritório e que trocavam risinhos conspiratórios ao redor da máquina de café.

Vou fazer mais do que isso. Venha olhar pela janela! – Kathy agarrou-a pelo braço e a levou até as janelas do outro lado da sala com vista para a rua, três andares abaixo. – Ele estava parado bem ali quando chegamos para trabalhar!

Beth deveria ter imaginado o que – e quem! – estava causando aquele tumulto entre suas colegas de trabalho. Raphael Cordoba estava do outro lado da rua encostado visivelmente no muro, vestindo mais um de seus ternos

impecáveis e seus familiares óculos de sol espelhados.

Beth chegou deliberadamente mais cedo do que todos no trabalho naquela manhã, tentando evitar ser vista saindo de uma limusine com motorista – apenas para Raphael anunciar que pretendia entrar no prédio com ela e permanecer ao lado de sua mesa. Ela conseguiu dissuadi-lo disso, com a promessa de que ele ficaria do lado de fora e que ela não tentaria deixar o prédio. No entanto a esperança de que suas colegas não perceberiam o notável Raphael Cordoba fora obviamente em vão.

Ele não é o homem mais sexy que

você já viu? – Emma se juntou às outras na janela.

Se você gosta de homens morenos, altos e fortes, sim – disse Beth.

Que mulher em sã consciência não gosta de um homem moreno, alto e forte?

Amy chegou e parou do outro lado de Beth. – Ele está ali há duas horas. Fico imaginando o que ele está esperando?

Beth tinha duas escolhas naquele ponto da conversa. Ela podia negar conhecer Raphael – o que, considerando que ele com certeza iria se aproximar e conversar com Beth quando ela saísse do trabalho no fim do dia, provavelmente não era a melhor opção!

,– ou podia admitir que o conhecia, mesmo não contando o verdadeiro motivo de ele estar vigiando tão atentamente o movimento no prédio.

Ele está me esperando, na verdade

anunciou ela casualmente, piscando para as outras que imediatamente se viraram para encará-la com os olhos incrédulos, arregalados e invejosos, respectivamente. – Raphael me deixou no trabalho de manhã e nós vamos almoçar, então ele decidiu ficar por aqui em vez de ir para casa e voltar depois. – O que era verdade – a não ser pela parte de que eles iriam almoçar juntos!

Raphael? – questionou Emma, sem

fôlego, voltando a olhar pela janela.

Raphael Cordoba – informou Beth relutantemente, perguntando se não havia tornado a situação ainda mais difícil. Se fosse possível. – Ele é argentino.

Você passou uma semana na Argentina e conseguiu trazer de volta esse garanhão com você? – atirou Kathy.

Bem, sim. A gente se conheceu por intermédio de amigos em comum, e ele decidiu… Voltar para a Inglaterra comigo por uns tempos. – Novamente, a mais pura verdade – a não ser pelo pequeno detalhe que Beth _não_mencionara: que ele era na verdade seu guarda-costas, e não seu namorado.

Não que as palavras "namorado" e "Raphael Cordoba" pudessem ser colocadas juntas em uma frase!

Raphael podia ser apenas dez anos mais velho que Beth cronologicamente, entretanto ele era muito mais maduro que ela em sofisticação e experiência. Principalmente em experiência física…

Ele trouxe você para o trabalho? – Alta, loira, linda e extremamente divertida, Amy foi quem fez o comentário.

As bochechas de Beth coraram instantaneamente, graças ao que aquilo queria dizer.

Sim.

E o tamanho dos pés dele… – Ai! – gritou Emma reclamando quando Kathy lhe deu uma cotovelada na costela. – Eu só ia perguntar!

Todas nós sabemos o que você ia perguntar. – Kathy riu. – E já é chato o suficiente que nós estejamos aqui babando pelo namorado de Beth, não precisamos deixar a situação pior fazendo perguntas altamente pessoais.

Concordo – assentiu Amy, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Beth. – O intervalo do café acabou, meninas, hora de voltar para o trabalho.

Beth respirou aliviada quando todas voltaram para suas mesas.

Mas no mesmo instante ela percebeu que, se eles não haviam planejado almoçar juntos naquele dia, agora eles com certeza iam!

ACHEI QUE você tinha dito que ia almoçar em sua mesa. – O comentário de Raphael foi curto e grosso quando Beth, depois de ter colocado o braço ao redor do dele, colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para roçar os lábios delicados contra os dele.

Apenas comece a andar – instruiu ela bruscamente entre os dentes, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Os pés de Raphael permaneceram firmemente plantados na calçada.

Andar para onde?

Por aqui – sussurrou ela enquanto acenava para uma loira alta e linda no outro lado da rua. – Apenas comece a andar, e eu digo quando parar. – Ela então começou a arrastá-lo.

Seria demais pedir uma explicação?

Beth lhe lançou um olhar irritado e impaciente.

Você precisa usar esses óculos escuros o tempo todo? Hoje nem está fazendo sol!

Raphael retirou os óculos e os pendurou no bolso do paletó.

Melhor assim?

Bem melhor! – O que era mentira,

uma vez que estar no foco daqueles olhos azuis penetrantes deixava Beth completamente enervada. Já estava sendo difícil o suficiente, depois dos comentários picantes de Kathy, não reparar e admirar os pés tamanho 44 de Raphael…

O suficiente para você responder a minha pergunta?

Ela suspirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar dos pés dele.

As pessoas no meu trabalho acham que vamos almoçar juntos.

Raphael arqueou as sobrancelhas.

E por que eles achariam isso?

Porque eu disse a eles que nós

íamos.

Por quê?

Outra pergunta que Beth preferia não responder.

Ah, Raphael, você ficou parado há horas aqui fora. Com certeza você precisa fazer uma pausa para ir ao banheiro, pelo menos. – Ela o provocou, tentando disfarçar. – A menos que seu treinamento naquela unidade especial incluía o controle da bexiga!

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Incluía.

Beth lhe lançou um olhar de frustração.

Bem, isso é uma pena, pois esteja

você com fome ou precisando ir ao banheiro ou não, nós vamos almoçar.

Porque as pessoas do seu trabalho esperam que nós almocemos juntos…

Sim!

Ah, acho que entendi agora. Você provavelmente mencionou aos seus colegas que nós dois estamos… Envolvidos, para explicar minha presença aqui, não é?

Ora, se você não é um espertinho…

Beth enrugou o cenho.

Raphael deu risada.

Puro palpite da minha parte.

Muito bem, mas acontece que você acertou. E não estou nem um pouco feliz

com isso, então pode tirar esse maldito sorriso desse seu rosto moreno e lindo!

Presumo que essa seja a opinião de uma de suas amigas, e não a sua.

Está correto – assegurou-lhe Beth. O que ela achava de Raphael Cordoba não era da conta de ninguém – e ela com certeza não tinha a intenção de compartilhar suas opiniões com ele. – Acho que não lhe ocorreu que eu posso ter um namorado, que não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz de saber que eu disse que nós dois estamos envolvidos!

E você tem? – A expressão naquele "rosto moreno e lindo" permaneceu friamente intacta.

Uma reação que irritou Beth imensamente.

Não é da sua conta!

Porém é da minha conta, Beth – ponderou Raphael. – Tudo que diz respeito a você é da minha conta, agora. E se há um homem em sua vida, então ele deverá ser…

Vetado?

Investigado – corrigiu ele.

E como você faz isso? – Ela o provocou. – Você vasculha a vida da pessoa – família, amigos, trabalho, relacionamentos anteriores – antes de decidir se ela passa ou não pelo crivo de Raphael Cordoba?

Uma veia pulsou no maxilar tenso dele.

Não posso dizer que já passei por uma situação dessas.

Contudo, sem dúvida, você já teve de investigar as mulheres com quem César já se envolveu.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Não vou discutir a vida privada de César com você, ou qualquer outra pessoa.

A irritação inicial de Beth foi substituída pela necessidade usual de provocar aquele homem friamente distante.

Está com medo que eu conte para

Grace o garoto levado que César foi antes de conhecê-la?

Ele a reprovou com o olhar.

Beth…

Estou brincando, Raphael! – Ela riu roucamente. – Grace ama tanto César que está interessada somente no futuro deles juntos, e não no passado dele.

Que é exatamente do jeito que deve ser – afirmou ele. – Você tem algo específico em mente para o almoço, ou vamos ficar andando a esmo pela próxima hora?

Reservei uma mesa no Ronaldo's. Escolhi um restaurante italiano porque não conheço nenhum argentino.

Está ótimo.

É um restaurante muito bom – garantiu-lhe Beth. – Muitos editores vãos lá quando saem para almoçar com autores.

E um desses editores é o "namorado" que ficaria bravo em nos ver juntos?

Ela sorriu para ele.

Isso seria interessante, não seria?

Acho que seria típico de você, todavia não interessante.

Ela fez beicinho, para irritá-lo.

Sabe, Raphael, eu posso ficar magoada com comentários desse tipo.

Ele bufou.

De alguma forma, eu duvido muito.

Por que você acha que eu não tenho sentimentos?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Acho que você adoraria ver dois homens brigando por sua causa.

Você brigaria com outro homem por minha causa?

Apenas se ele representasse uma ameaça ao seu bem-estar.

Oh.

Raphael arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Você esperava que eu dissesse outra coisa?

Claro que não – murmurou ela.

Talvez você ache que, só porque

cometi o erro de beijá-la na noite passada, eu agora tenha interesse em você? – O tom cortante da voz dele era inconfundível.

As bochechas de Beth ficaram quentes

pelo lembrete daqueles beijos e pelo fato de Raphael achar que eles foram um erro.

Agora você está sendo deliberadamente hostil.

O que, contrariamente, de alguma forma parece deixá-la satisfeita?

De uma forma estranha, aquilo era verdade. No entanto só porque Beth estava descobrindo que preferia ter alguma reação de Raphael a nenhuma; o

Senhor de Gelo do caminho para o trabalho naquela manhã era inaceitável para ela.

Ela mudou de assunto deliberadamente.

Espero que você goste de comida italiana.

Isso importa?

Raphael…

Desculpe. Isso foi rude da minha parte. Sim, eu gosto de comida italiana.

Entretanto talvez você prefira almoçar sem mim.

Como Raphael iria responder aquela pergunta? Por um lado, ele não deveria nem pensar em sentar e almoçar com a

pessoa que ele estava ali para vigiar. Por outro, Raphael gostava muito da ideia de almoçar com Beth; com certeza era uma melhora em relação ao jantar que eles tiveram na noite passada!

Por falar nisso…

Kevin Maddox vai conseguir um cozinheiro temporário para nós nos próximos dias, mas se comermos uma refeição agora podemos nos virar com um lanche quando voltarmos para a propriedade, de noite. – Ele escolheu não responder à pergunta.

Ah, que prático, Raphael – retrucou Beth.

Raphael deu de ombros.

Sou um homem prático. Ela suspirou desejosamente.

Sim, você é.

Ele adiantou-se para abrir a porta do restaurante para ela.

Você faz soar como uma crítica.

Um pouco de espontaneidade cairia bem, de vez em quando – declarou ela antes de informar seu nome para o garçom, que logo os levou para a mesa reservada ao lado da janela.

Raphael a seguiu em silêncio, sabendo que a espontaneidade fora responsável por ele ter passado dos limites com ela na academia. Um lapso que ele pagara caro ao voltar para o

quarto na noite passada, ficando acordado até pela manhã relembrando da sensação de ter Beth em seus braços.

_Madre__mia_, ele ficou excitado só de pensar!

– Raphael?

Ele controlou os pensamentos ao sentar-se diante de Beth – a toalha de mesa xadrez vermelha e branca serviria para esconder sua ereção pulsante!

Raphael ficara completamente desconcertado quando Beth saíra do prédio e ficara nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo nos lábios – graças à confusão momentânea ele não a beijara de volta antes de ela se explicar, o que teria

deixado a situação ainda pior. Ele tampouco ficara imune ao calor da mão dela sobre seu braço enquanto caminhavam até o restaurante. E ele ainda esperava que Beth respondesse se tinha ou não um namorado. O que, por alguma razão, continuava a irritá-lo…

Com namorado ou não, o fato de estar com uma ereção furiosa só de pensar em fazer amor com Beth lhe dizia que, sob uma perspectiva prática, ele não era a pessoa certa para estar responsável pela segurança de Beth. Se bem que Raphael não tinha ideia de como iria explicar isso para César sem revelar o que acontecera noite passada…

Você falou com César hoje?

Beth parecia ter adivinhado os pensamentos de Raphael do outro lado da mesa. Pela expressão neutra dela, ele sabia que ela estava meramente sendo educada.

Noite passada – respondeu ele tensamente.

E? – Ela pegou um gressinos do copo grande no meio da mesa e começou a comê-lo.

E ele mandou lembranças, dele e de Grace – comunicou Raphael secamente, enquanto seu olhar era atraído pela brancura dos dentes dela mordiscando delicadamente o petisco. O mesmo tipo

de mordiscadas deliciosas que ele podia facilmente imaginá-la dando em seu pênis antes de engoli-lo até…

Que você obviamente se esqueceu de me passar hoje de manhã.

Raphael estremeceu ao forçar-se a relaxar na cadeira. O que não era nada fácil, já que Beth estava agora chupando o gressino! E sendo propositadamente provocante? Não, pela expressão distraída, Beth não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do quão sensualmente provocante ela estava sendo.

Você não estava muito comunicativa no caminho para Londres hoje de manhã

sussurrou ele com a voz rouca. – E a

nossa conversa nos últimos minutos fora sobre outras coisas.

Você também não estava falante. Além disso, não sou uma pessoa que funciona pela manhã. – Beth deu de ombros.

Vou tentar me lembrar disso.

Beth só conseguia pensar em uma circunstância na qual ele precisaria lembrar-se disso – e depois de ouvi-lo dizer que beijá-la havia sido um "erro", ela duvidava muito que _tal_circunstância fosse acontecer!

Grace e eu temos um acordo. Ela não conversa comigo pela manhã, e em troca eu não grito com ela.

Raphael continuou encarando-a por um instante como se tivesse algo que quisesse dizer. Mas, em vez disso, ele franziu o semblante antes de balançar a cabeça e olhar para o cardápio.

O que recomenda? Beth respirou aliviada.

Tudo é muito bom – falou ela despreocupadamente antes de voltar sua atenção para o próprio cardápio. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar cobiçando aquele homem "moreno e lindo", principalmente depois que ele deixou claro que a companhia dela o irritava, para dizer o mínimo!

RAP HAEL NÃO se lembrava de já ter

almoçado sozinho com uma mulher antes. Um jantar ocasional antes de ir para a cama com uma garota, porém ele sempre considerara que o almoço era para se conversar, e para casais. Assim, almoçar com uma mulher era uma experiência nova para ele.

E ele logo aprendera que almoçar com a falante Beth Blake era uma experiência única e divertida. Ela conversara – e demonstrara opiniões fortes, como era de se esperar – sobre uma variedade de assuntos: política, moda, a onda dos e-Books tomando conta do mundo editorial, viagens, os últimos lançamentos do cinema… E

Raphael descobriu-se confortável para se expressar sobre esses assuntos.

Como ela havia dito, a comida também era muito deliciosa, embora eles tivessem preferido uma água com gás em vez de vinho para acompanhar o prato, por causa do trabalho.

Por minha conta – disse Beth quando o garçom trouxe a conta ao fim da refeição.

Ele enrugou o cenho, contrariado.

É o homem que geralmente paga.

Ela olhou para ele provocativamente ao colocar o dinheiro ao lado da conta.

Pela conta, ou emocionalmente?

Na minha experiência, ambos.

Ela sorriu de soslaio.

Alguém já contou a você que estamos no século XXI, e que agora a mulher pode convidar um homem para almoçar e pagar para ele, se quiser?

E muitos homens não estão nem um pouco confortáveis com os… Costumes do século XXI.

Beth riu daquela opinião típica dele.

Ficarei mais do que feliz em deixar que você pague, da próxima vez.

Próxima vez? – interrogou Raphael.

Almoçar com Beth se tornaria um hábito, em vez de uma exceção? Juntamente com a ereção pulsante que o acompanhou durante toda a refeição?

Seu namorado teria razões para ficar bravo se almoçássemos juntos outra vez… – Raphael levantou-se e deu a volta à mesa para puxar a cadeira de Beth.

Ele riu de novo conforme eles caminhavam para a porta.

Não tem nenhum namorado, Raphael.

Você só falou isso para me irritar – disse ele à proporção que abria a porta.

Ela parou à porta.

Como eu iria imaginar que você sente alguma coisa em relação a isso?

Por quê? O fato de Raphael ter ficado irritado com isso só deixava sua

irritação ainda mais profunda.

Como eu comuniquei, eu teria de investigá-lo.

Isso não responde à minha pergunta.

Não, não respondia. E tampouco ele estava disposto a respondê-la.

Pois ele não tinha a solução. Nenhuma aceitável, na verdade, para si mesmo. A noite passada e sua excitação de hoje já haviam provado o quanto ele a desejava. Contudo ele também estava começando a respeitá-la e a gostar dela, a admirar sua inteligência.

Uma resposta seria desnecessária, visto que não há um namorado.

Ela ajeitou a bolsa no ombro antes de

continuar andando.

Ainda assim, eu teria achado interessante descobrir a resposta – murmurou ela, parecendo estar desapontada.

Raphael prendeu a respiração ao sentir a proximidade e o perfume de Beth. Balançando a cabeça, ele endireitou-se.

Acredito que sua hora de almoço esteja terminando.

Oh, sim, a hora de almoço de Beth tinha terminado. E fora uma hora surpreendentemente agradável, com conversas interessantes na companhia de um homem lindo e inteligente que

também fazia seu coração bater mais forte cada vez que ela o encarava. Uma hora em que Beth também aprendera muito sobre Raphael: seus gostos, sua visão sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo, os livros que ele gostava de ler, os atores que ele admirava, suas peças e filmes favoritos. – embora ele continuasse recusando-se a falar sobre sua família ou a respeito dos Navarros…

Ela também notara durante essa hora que várias mulheres no restaurante estavam obviamente gostando de olhar para ele, tanto quanto ela. Algo que ela não gostou nem um pouco de perceber!

Não que Raphael tivesse percebido tais olhares furtivos em sua direção; sua atenção estava centrada completamente em Beth.

Sua atenção profissional.

Pois era isso que Beth era ou deveria ser para Raphael: só mais uma pessoa que ele fora contratado para proteger.

Que pensamento mais deprimente!

Você está muito quieta.

Beth lançou um olhar provocador para ele conforme ambos caminhavam de volta ao escritório.

Conversas estimulantes e comidas deliciosas fazem isso comigo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Mais duas coisas que eu aprendi sobre você hoje.

Duas?

Você não é uma pessoa da manhã, e fica quieta depois de estimulada e satisfeita.

Beth sentiu as bochechas corarem.

Com conversas e comida.

Sim, com conversas e comida… Ela estreitou os olhos.

Se eu não o conhecesse, Raphael, acharia que você está flertando comigo!

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

Só estou praticando meu papel como suposto namorado, para quando voltarmos para seu trabalho.

Ele estava?

E aquilo que Beth estava sentindo era desapontamento, por aquele ser o único motivo para Raphael flertar com ela?

Caia na real, disse ela para si mesma. Raphael não estaria na Inglaterra com ela se não fosse pelas ordens de César. Se César não o tivesse mandado para escoltar Gabriela Navarro, uma jovem cuja família e estilo de vida continuavam alheios à realidade dela.

– Que bom – disse ela caminhando mais depressa.

Uma atitude ríspida e sem sentido que de forma alguma preparou Beth para a decisão de Raphael de parar em frente

ao prédio dela, tomá-la em seus braços e a beijar!

CAPÍTULO 7

RAP HAEL CEDEU ao desejo que o atormentava há uma hora: beijar aquela mulher. A excitação inicial, que começara com ela mordiscando o gressino, apenas aumentara conforme ele assistia os bocados de comida passar por aqueles lábios fartos e sensuais.

Ele gemeu e aprofundou o beijo no momento em que Beth abriu os lábios, suas mãos passeando pelo peito e pelos ombros dele antes dos dedos dela se entrelaçarem no cabelo da nuca de

Raphael, à medida que ela curvava o corpo junto ao dele.

Uma resposta que fez com que a ereção já pulsante dele se tornasse ainda mais rija e insistente, uma insistência que exigia que ele dominasse aquela mulher… Agora!

Uma percepção que fez com que ele encerrasse abruptamente o beijo e a afastasse firmemente, antes de estreitar os olhos e a encarar com cautela.

Beth devolveu aquele olhar por vários segundos.

O que acabou de acontecer?

Raphael desejou ter a resposta. Ou ele a tinha? A sua atração por Beth

Blake estava se tornando um problema.

Nós temos um público – explicou ele secamente.

Beth olhou atordoada por sobre um dos ombros de Raphael e viu vários de seus colegas – incluindo Amy, com um sorriso indulgente! – encarando-os com curiosidade.

Ela afastou-se abruptamente, seus olhos acusadores sobre Raphael.

Eu não gosto de ser usada! Ele franziu o semblante.

Acredito que foi você quem escolheu dizer aos seus colegas que nós estamos envolvidos, para explicar minha presença aqui.

Há uma diferença entre eu dizer isso para eles e você fazer amor comigo em um local público.

Raphael a encarou por vários segundos, sabendo que não deveria tê-la beijado naquele instante, e sentindo-se bravo consigo mesmo por ter complicado ainda mais uma situação já atribulada.

Como você sabe muito bem, eu nem sequer comecei a fazer amor com você…

As bochechas dela coraram.

Você me entendeu!

Sim, Raphael entendera Beth muito bem. Assim como ele sabia que aquela

acusação era perfeitamente justificável, e que mais alguns minutos de beijos e ele teria ignorado – esquecido – completamente o fato de que ele estava na Inglaterra para protegê-la, e não para amá-la.

Ele se recompôs.

Isso não acontecerá novamente.

Beth inspirou profundamente diante da frieza do tom de Raphael, ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia para si mesma que fora afetada por aquele beijo mais do que deveria. Ou do que gostaria.

Só porque nós nos beijamos ontem, não quer dizer que eu quero que isso se torne um hábito – explicou ela

exasperadamente conforme seu coração salteava só de pensar em ser beijada por ele outra vez.

Já disse que isso não vai se repetir

vociferou ele gelidamente.

E aposto que você é um homem que nunca quebra uma promessa, hein?

Os olhos dele brilharam com a mesma frieza.

Sou um homem que _tenta_nunca quebrar uma promessa.

Ela sorriu.

Bem, nesse caso eu sugiro que você se empenhe mais!

Ou?

Beth ficou indignada com o brilho de

humor que ela encontrou naqueles olhos azuis penetrantes.

Ou você pode ir para o inferno junto com meu irmão… – Ela parou de falar, chocada ao perceber que se referira a César pela primeira vez como seu irmão. Como se ela estivesse finalmente aceitando a possibilidade de ser Gabriela Navarro… – Preciso voltar ao trabalho – declarou ela inexpressivamente, evitando o olhar de Raphael. – E aposto que você continuará sua vigília, certo? – Ela reuniu forças suficientes para zombar.

Pode apostar – assentiu Raphael lentamente, ignorando a raiva de Beth ao

perceber que ela acabara de se referir a César como seu irmão, o que o deixou aliviado. Por mais que ela desejasse que isso não fosse verdade, parecia que Beth começara a aceitar seu destino como Gabriela Navarro.

O que era ótimo, visto que ele esperava estar com a confirmação desse fato ao final do dia…

EU ENTENDO seu comportamento na parte da manhã, todavia seu silêncio nesta tarde não é… Nem um pouco típico seu.

Beth desviou o olhar da janela e olhou para Raphael sentado ao lado de Edward na limusine. Limusine que, por

sorte, fora estacionada na rua lateral do escritório de Beth quando ela saíra do trabalho. Segundo ordens de Raphael? Por consideração da parte dele? Provavelmente.

Dizer que Beth ficara perturbada por causa daquele beijo inesperado – independente da justificativa que Raphael alegasse! – seria um eufemismo. Tanto que ela surpreendeu- se olhando pela janela do escritório algumas vezes durante a tarde – ou melhor, dezenas de vezes! –, estudando- o com uma expressão confusa.

Não era apenas a boa aparência dele que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido;

ela era atraída também pela força invisível que emanava de Raphael, uma segurança implícita de que nada de ruim aconteceria a quem ele gostasse – ou, como no caso de Beth, a alguém que ele estivesse vigiando. Era uma combinação estranha, ainda que intrigante: uma sensualidade perigosa junto àquela força reconfortante.

Uma combinação irresistível, até o quanto Beth sabia!

Ela sorriu brevemente para ele.

Achei que fosse natural uma mulher ser imprevisível. E também irracional e insensata. Edward obviamente entende isso, caso você não entenda. – Ela

acrescentou ao ouvir o chofer rir.

Sou um homem casado, senhorita. O que mais eu posso dizer? – O chofer continuou a rir indulgentemente.

E, como um homem casado, você considera esse humor inconstante aceitável? – inquiriu Raphael.

É assim que as coisas são, sr. Cordoba. – Edward deu de ombros. – Não há nada que se possa fazer. Além disso, é o elemento imprevisível de nossas mulheres que mantém os homens no cabresto.

Se é o que você diz… – sussurrou Raphael.

Beth teria rido da expressão duvidosa

de Raphael – se ela não estivesse levemente irritada com o comentário de Edward sobre "nossas mulheres"! Porque ela não era, e jamais seria, a "mulher" de Raphael Cordoba.

Será que ela queria ser?

A vida de Beth estava muito complicada naquele momento para ela ter certeza do que queria.

Você não parece estar convencido disso, Raphael.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Pelo menos você está falando agora. Beth sorriu ironicamente.

Achei que falar fosse outra coisa que as mulheres faziam demais.

Acredito que sejam as conversas que começam com "nós precisamos conversar" que causam arrepios nos homens!

Está falando por experiência pessoal? – retrucou ela docemente, ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que não gostava nem da hipótese de Raphael ter se envolvido com alguém à ponto de precisar de uma conversa daquelas. Ela na verdade sentia _ciúmes_das mulheres do passado dele. E possivelmente do presente? Porque eles discutiram se Beth tinha alguém em sua vida no momento, no entanto os relacionamentos atuais e passados de Raphael nunca

entraram em pauta.

Não, graças a Deus. – A resposta indiferente dele tampouco ajudava.

Acho que vou tirar um cochilo durante o resto do trajeto – murmurou Beth antes de encostar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos.

Raphael enrugou o cenho ao olhar para as pálpebras fechadas de Beth. Os olhos eram as janelas da alma, ele ouvira dizer. E aquilo não podia ser mais verdadeiro quando se tratava de Beth. Aqueles olhos castanhos, ardentes de raiva em um instante e reluzentes de humor no outro – e sombrios e sensuais quando excitada, era o reflexo perfeito

das emoções dela.

Mas apesar da atitude indomável dela, havia outra parte de Beth que ela mantinha completamente oculta. A parte lá no fundo que ficava confusa e magoada só de pensar em ser Gabriela Navarro, em vez de Beth Blake.

Raphael não tinha dúvidas de que a necessidade dela de não compartilhar tais emoções com ele era porque Beth o considerava como mais uma das pessoas conspirando para provar quem ela não era.

E ela logo estaria certa…

RODNEY OS aguardava mais uma vez no cavernoso hall de entrada da mansão de

César quando eles chegaram, cerca de uma hora depois. Uma olhada na expressão neutra de Rodney conforme ele acenava rapidamente com a cabeça para Raphael foi suficiente para fazer com que os alarmes de Beth soassem.

O que aconteceu? – interpelou ela, desconfiada.

Rodney a encarou inexpressivamente.

"Aconteceu", srta. Navarro?

O "srta. Navarro" fez com que os alarmes soassem ainda mais alto.

"Aconteceu" – repetiu ela. – E não tente me dizer que não aconteceu nada, porque eu não vou acreditar. Em nenhum de vocês – avisou ela, olhando também

para Raphael.

A expressão de Raphael permaneceu friamente neutra.

Tenho certeza que depois de um dia duro de trabalho você quer tomar uma ducha antes do jantar.

Não até descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Raphael comprimiu os lábios com impaciência diante da teimosia de Beth.

Você será informada sobre o que está acontecendo depois que eu conversar com Rodney. A sós.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Isso não é nada bom.

Mesmo assim…

Raphael, a menos que eu esteja enganada, é sobre a minha vida, o meu futuro, que vocês irão conversar! – Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam sombriamente de raiva.

Sim, era, e Raphael não tinha mais dúvidas de que aquela raiva era um escudo para proteger as emoções exacerbadas que ela mantinha ocultas dentro de si.

A expressão dele ficou levemente mais gentil.

Eu prometo informá-la imediatamente, se o que Rodney tem a me dizer for de relevância para você. – Raphael percebeu que Rodney estava

apreensivo.

Afinal, as investigações que ele fizera, sob as ordens de Raphael, eram de fato significantes…

Beth ainda olhava os dois com suspeita.

Tenho a sua palavra? Raphael assentiu sucintamente.

Foi o que acabei de dizer. Ela inspirou tremulamente.

Certo. Você sabe onde fica meu quarto – disse ela com seu costumeiro humor, antes de sorrir zombeteiramente para ele e subir as escadas.

Raphael ignorou a indireta enquanto aguardava Beth sair de vista, para então

voltar-se para o outro.

Presumo que sua visita à paróquia de Stopley em Surrey foi frutífera.

Oh, sim. O sorriso rígido de confirmação de Rodney era mais uma careta.

Uma careta que ecoou no próprio humor de Raphael conforme os dois se retiraram para o escritório de César.

ESPERAR PARA que Raphael fosse ao seu quarto era um pouco como aguardar na sala de espera de um dentista – e tão doloroso quanto. Que Rodney tinha algo de importante para relatar ao chefe de segurança, disso ela não tinha dúvida. Algo relevante também para ela…

Na tentativa de se manter ocupada, Beth terminou de desempacotar as roupas das malas e as colocou nos cabides antes de guardá-las no armário, indo então tomar um banho. Entretanto nada ajudou a acalmar a sensação pesada em seu peito e as borboletas em seu estômago. Toda aquela tensão e suspense iriam acabar lhe rendendo um ataque cardíaco, e daí pouco importaria quem ela era: Beth Blake ou Gabriela Navarro.

E, sem dúvida, apesar de sua negação, ele iria descobrir logo a verdade…

Mesmo assim, Beth ficou ligeiramente

atordoada ao sair do banheiro fumegante vestindo apenas uma toalha ao redor do corpo e descobrir Raphael esperando em seu quarto!

Ele estava virado de costas para ela diante de uma das duas janelas, encarando a mata atrás da casa. A mesma mata onde Grace sugerira que César adoraria enterrar Beth depois de uma discussão acalorada entre os dois!

Mas nada disso importava agora. Beth adentrou o quarto.

Suponho que você tem más notícias.

Ele virou-se para encará-la, absorvendo sua aparência com um único olhar entre os olhos semicerrados.

Isso vai depender da sua perspectiva sobre a situação.

Ela bufou exasperadamente.

Acho que nós dois sabemos minha perspectiva sobre a situação!

Raphael franziu o semblante.

Talvez você pudesse se vestir antes de nós conversarmos?

Beth ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Isso vai tornar o que você está prestes a me contar mais aceitável?

Ele sorriu.

Provavelmente não.

Então não vou nem me incomodar. – Beth podia sentir-se desconfortável vestindo apenas uma toalha na presença

dele, mas ao mesmo tempo ela podia perceber que era um desconforto que ele também compartilhava. Um desconforto que ela sentia que os colocava em pé de igualdade – e ela precisava de toda a vantagem possível na presença daquele argentino imponente! – Muito bem?

Raphael suspirou, sabendo pelo brilho hostil que podia ver nos olhos de Beth – quando finalmente conseguiu arrastar o olhar da visível protuberância dos seios dela acima da toalha verde escura, que pouco cobria aquelas pernas torneadas! – que ela não iria facilitar as coisas.

Até porque elas também não seriam

fáceis para ele…

Nossos investigadores descobriram que James e Carla Lawrence residiram na freguesia da paróquia de Stopley em Surrey antes de se mudarem para a casa em Kent, onde você também morou até a morte deles, há 18 anos.

O aperto no peito de Beth aumentou, e seu fôlego era quase inexistente.

E?

A expressão de Raphael era dolorosa.

Nós discutimos alguns dias atrás sobre a possibilidade da prova que você precisa para acreditar nas alegações dos Navarro.

Beth cambaleou um pouco ao sentar-

se na beirada da cama.

Uma lápide, datada de vinte e um anos atrás, com o nome de Elizabeth Lawrence e a idade de 2 anos… – comentou ela relutantemente.

Sim.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Rodney a encontrou?

Sim. Beth…

Não, Raphael! – Ela ergueu a mão para impedir que ele se aproximasse e a tocasse, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa além de encará-lo conforme o choque penetrava em seu ser.

Havia um túmulo.

Com o nome de Elizabeth Lawrence

de 2 anos.

Com o nome _dela_inscrito.

Exceto que aquele não era o nome dela.

Como poderia ser, sendo que Elizabeth Lawrence morrera há vinte e um anos, aos 2 anos de idade?

E Gabriela Navarro fora raptada para tomar o lugar da outra garotinha, na residência dos Lawrence e em seus corações?

E, sim, aquela era a evidência que Beth pedira para poder acreditar nas alegações de Carlos e Esther Navarro.

Oh, Beth negara verbalmente ser Gabriela Navarro e se afastara deles,

porém lá no fundo ela sabia que os testes não estavam errados, que sua similaridade com Esther Navarro era muito estarrecedora para ser coincidência, que as fotografias de Beth e Gabriela aos 2 anos eram idênticas! Como Grace afirmara desde o início. E agora… Havia um túmulo…

Beth?

Ela ergueu lentamente as sobrancelhas ao encarar Raphael, que a vigiava atentamente do outro lado do quarto.

Eu sou mesmo ela.

Sim.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

Os Navarros sabem sobre o túmulo

de Elizabeth Lawrence?

Ainda não. Raphael enrugou o cenho. – Como você pediu, eu vim lhe informar o que eu sei até agora.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Isso foi… Muito bacana da sua parte.

Eu tenho meus momentos.

Sim, você tem. Eu… Você sabe como eles conseguiram substituir a filha morta por mim?

Ele fez uma careta.

Beth…

Por favor, Raphael!

Como você já sabe, Carla Lawrence era argentina de nascimento. Vários dos

vizinhos dos Lawrences ainda vivem na vila de Stopley, e se lembram da morte trágica e repentina da filha deles, por causa da meningite…

Oh, Deus…!

Raphael franziu o semblante ao ver a súbita palidez dela.

O resto eu conto mais tarde…

Não! Não. – repetiu ela com mais calma, encarando Raphael com os olhos úmidos e suplicantes. – Quero saber de tudo agora. Eu preciso saber. Por favor, Raphael.

Ele respirou profundamente, desejando não ser o responsável por contar essas coisas para Beth. Que ela

não fosse associar ele a tais fatos, odiando-o. Ele estava acostumando à espontaneidade, ao atrevimento e à raiva de Beth, todavia o ódio seria algo completamente diferente.

Não gostaria de esperar até César e Grace chegarem para aprender todos os detalhes?

César e Grace estão vindo para cá?

perguntou ela desanimada.

Eles virão. César me pediu para avisá-lo no instante em que tivesse a prova conclusiva da morte de Elizabeth Lawrence.

No entanto você ainda não contou para ele?

Não.

E se eu pedisse para que você adiasse contar a verdade por um dia ou dois? – pediu ela.

Raphael a encarou com os olhos semicerrados.

E por que eu faria isso?

Ela inspirou tremulamente, encarando-o.

Porque eu estou pedindo.

Isso não explica muita coisa, Beth – resmungou ele.

Porque eu quero que você me leve até o cemitério da igreja de Stopley amanhã para que eu possa ver o túmulo de Elizabeth Blake e colocar algumas

flores. Eu quero… Raphael, eu _preciso_me despedir dela, antes sequer de pensar em dizer olá para Gabriela Navarro.

Beth…

Isso é importante para mim, Raphael!

Sim, ele podia ver pelo brilho das lágrimas nos olhos de Beth e a determinação em sua expressão que aquilo era importante para ela.

Importante o suficiente para ele ignorar as instruções de César?

CAPÍTULO 8

– É UM túmulo tão pequeno… – murmurou Beth ao levantar-se, ao lado de Raphael, no agradável silêncio do pátio da igreja, depois de ter colocado um pequeno buquê de rosas amarelas sobre a lápide que exibia a inconfundível inscrição: "Elizabeth Carla Lawrence, 2 anos, amada filha de James e Carla Lawrence. Descanse em paz, nosso anjinho."

Sentimentos bonitos, entretanto a pessoa que estava naquele túmulo com

certeza não era Beth.

A verdadeira Elizabeth Lawrence vivera sua curta existência na pequena vila de Stopley que Beth e Raphael cruzaram há alguns minutos a caminho da igreja de pedra e seu cemitério, ao fim do vilarejo. Beth estava contente por Raphael ter optado por um dos veículos menos pomposos de César.

Ela mal dormira na noite anterior, e insistira em ir trabalhar naquela manhã. Ela não contara a Raphael porque insistira, mas ela passara boa parte da manhã conversando com Graham Selkirk, seu chefe imediato, explicando a situação, o quanto era possível, sem

envolver a família Navarro – antes de pedir um mês de licença. Aquela visita a Stopley era apenas o início do seu processo de aceitação, de uma vez por todas, de que ela era Gabriela Navarro. Graham estaria no seu direito em negar o afastamento para Beth, forçando-a a pedir demissão imediata. Porém em vez disso ele a encorajara a levar o tempo necessário para resolver esse assunto de família, e que seu emprego estaria aguardando-a quando ela voltasse, se ainda o desejasse.

Aquele último comentário deixou Beth com a suspeita de que César tinha alguma coisa a ver com a aceitação de

seu pedido de licença. Ele provavelmente não tinha comprado a empresa, ainda, contudo, sem dúvidas, ele tivera uma conversinha com o dono! Todavia ela estava muito nervosa e tensa – por causa da noite insone, da viagem ao cemitério e suas consequências – para questionar Graham sobre o assunto. Para quê, já que todas as evidências apontavam que ela era Gabriela Navarro? E César deixara mais do que claro que o lugar de sua irmã era na Argentina, com a família…

RAP HAEL NÃO tinha ideia de como responder ao comentário de Beth. Aquele era mesmo um túmulo pequeno.

E a sete palmos abaixo daquela cobertura de grama estavam os restos de Elizabeth Carla Lawrence.

Você nunca terminou de me contar como você acha que eles fizeram tudo isso – falou Beth de novo, baixinho. Raphael não tinha dúvidas de que ela se referia aos Lawrences, e como eles substituíram a própria filha morta pela criança de outro casal.

Coletamos informações de que os Lawrences visitaram a família de Carla em Buenos Aires um mês após a morte de Elizabeth. – Ele falava formalmente, vestindo um de seus ternos de três peças, uma gravata verde escura e uma

camisa branca. – No mesmo mês em que Gabriela fora raptada. Eles viajaram sozinhos para a Argentina, no entanto quando voltaram para a Inglaterra um mês depois a filha deles, Elizabeth, estava acompanhando-os.

Os olhos de Beth eram como dois hematomas quando ela virou-se para Raphael, parecendo estar ainda mais pálida e magra – quase etérea – com o cabelo loiro solto à altura do pescoço.

É tão fácil assim roubar uma criança?

Não, não é – garantiu Raphael. – Tudo que podemos presumir é que o nome de Elizabeth ainda não havia sido

retirado de seu passaporte. E como você sabe, os Navarros não anunciaram publicamente o desaparecimento da filha por medo de pôr em risco o seu retorno. Assim, as autoridades do aeroporto não tinham motivos para suspeitar que a garotinha de cabelo loiro com os Lawrences não era a filha deles.

Ela assentiu rigidamente.

Entretanto e depois que voltaram para Stopley? Com certeza alguém deve ter percebido que eles tinham uma garotinha que se parecia muito com Elizabeth, mas que obviamente não podia ser ela.

Os Lawrences não voltaram para

Stopley. Os vizinhos com quem Rodney conversou ontem disseram que James Lawrence retornou brevemente apenas para empacotar as coisas da casa. Ele explicou que Carla não achava que conseguiria voltar para a casa onde eles viveram com Elizabeth, que eles estavam se mudando para…

Kent.

Sim – confirmou Raphael, sabendo que fora naquele condado que Beth supostamente passara os primeiros cinco anos de sua vida.

Então, Elizabeth Lawrence vivera e morrera.

Sim.

Beth respirou profundamente.

Eu sou mesmo Gabriela Navarro Ou Brela, que é como César chamava a irmãzinha. Estranho os dois nomes, Brela e Beth, serem tão parecidos.

Pois é.

Ela olhou para Raphael, intrigada.

Você parece estar chateado.

Na verdade Raphael estava cheio de admiração pela maneira como Beth estava, de uma vez por todas, aceitando que não era de fato Elizabeth Lawrence. Que ela nunca fora. E apesar da aparência cansada, Beth – Brela – estava admiravelmente calma, considerando que a sua vida fora virada

de cabeça para baixo.

Seu primeiro instinto era pegá-la em seus braços e oferecer o conforto que ela desesperadamente precisava, porém havia uma distância agora, uma barreira que a circundava e que não encorajava ninguém a sequer tocá-la, muito menos tentar consolá-la.

Já viu o suficiente? – indagou ele abruptamente.

Ela apenas virou-se para o olhar novamente para a lápide.

Você acha que meus… Que os Lawrences voltaram aqui alguma vez? Para visitar o túmulo da filha verdadeira?

Talvez. – Raphael encolheu os ombros. – Não há como saber.

Não gosto de pensar nela – de imaginar Elizabeth aqui, sozinha, ano após ano…

Beth…

Está tudo bem, Raphael. – Ela virou-se e esboçou um sorriso. – Não precisa se preocupar, não vou ter um colapso e me debulhar em lágrimas. Ainda não devolvi seu lenço, da última vez!

Raphael não tinha ideia de como lidar com aquela Beth calma e friamente reservada, inalcançável.

Eu tenho muitos lenços – garantiu

ele.

Ela balançou firmemente a cabeça.

Eu não vou chorar.

Então talvez você devesse.

Por quê? – Os olhos dela brilhavam sombriamente, e seus punhos estavam cerrados. – Não tenha pena de mim, Raphael. Eu nem conhecia a verdadeira Elizabeth Lawrence.

Você está perturbada.

Contudo é claro que estou perturbada! Você também não ficaria, se visitasse seu próprio túmulo?

Raphael inspirou profundamente, diante da realidade bruta daquela pergunta – Beth acabara de fazer

exatamente isso. O fato de ela estar lidando com a situação com toda aquela calma, com uma dignidade incomum para sua experiência de vida, apenas aumentava sua admiração por ela – uma admiração perigosa, considerando sua reação física àquela mulher em particular.

Sim – assentiu ele bruscamente com a cabeça. – Precisamos ir agora, Beth. – Ele segurou o braço dela, com a intenção de guiá-la para fora do pátio da igreja.

Mas ela se desvencilhou do toque dele.

Todavia eu não sou mais Beth, sou?

Sou Gabriela.

Raphael a estudou enquanto sua mão voltava lentamente para o lado de seu corpo, notando o rubor nas bochechas e o brilho incomum naqueles belos olhos castanhos.

Tenho certeza que os Navarros vão continuar chamando você de Beth, se você preferir.

Eu _preferiria_que esse pesadelo não estivesse acontecendo – retrucou ela com desânimo. No entanto isso obviamente não vai acontecer. E qual seria o propósito de pedir para que eles me chamem de Beth, sendo que ela nem existe mais?

Claro que você existe!

Não, eu não existo.

Você…

Hora de irmos embora, Raphael. – Ela virou-se abruptamente e não esperou para ver se ele a acompanhava antes de caminhar até o carro.

Raphael a seguiu lentamente, pela primeira vez na vida sem saber o que fazer…

O ESFORÇO para segurar as lágrimas estava fazendo a garganta de Beth arder enquanto Raphael dirigia para longe de Stopley – e do minúsculo túmulo de Elizabeth Lawrence.

Ela queria muito – precisava –

chorar. Queria gritar a plenos pulmões, também, à proporção que vertiam as lágrimas de dor e da perda. Essas eram as emoções que ela sentia pela morte de Elizabeth Lawrence.

E se ela sentia-se assim após ter visto o túmulo da garotinha, Beth mal podia imaginar o quanto Esther e Carlos Navarro devem ter sofrido após o desaparecimento da filha amada, sem nunca terem descoberto seu paradeiro ou se ela estava viva. Uma incerteza que fizera com que o casal acabasse se separando.

Quanto a César… Beth soube por Grace que ele vivera a vida adulta

inteira com a culpa pelo desaparecimento da irmãzinha pairando como uma sombra negra sob sua cabeça. Gabriela fora levada do carrinho de bebê em um parque, durante os poucos minutos que fora deixada sozinha enquanto a babá ajudava-o a desenroscar uma pipa de uns arbustos.

A grande tragédia disso tudo era que conquanto Beth conseguisse se simpatizar com a dor dos Navarros, ela simplesmente não conseguia vestir os sapatos de marca de Gabriela e se transformar na filha que eles perderam. Da mesma forma que não conseguia ligar um botão e começar a sentir um rio

de amor incondicional por eles. Ela podia ser Gabriela Navarro – não tinha escolha senão aceitar quem realmente era –, entretanto ela duvidava que algum dia conseguiria ser a filha que sua "família" ansiava que fosse…

Talvez, com o tempo, ela passasse a se importar com todos eles – embora o arrogante César fosse ser um belo desafio!

O casamento de Grace com César iria ajudar, claro, mas só pelo fato de Grace estar entrando para a família à qual Beth realmente pertencia. Isso não iria ajudar em nada seu distanciamento emocional em relação aos Navarros. Esther e

Carlos eram boa gente, e ela gostava muito deles como futuros sogros de Grace, porém ela não sentia mais nada por eles. Nenhum reconhecimento súbito. E ela tampouco tinha lembranças do irmão mais velho que ela supostamente adorava. Era…

– Você gostaria de parar para jantar?

Beth virou-se e encarou Raphael por vários segundos com uma expressão vazia, antes de as palavras dele permearem a triste névoa de seus pensamentos. Uma olhada no relógio de pulso mostrou que eram 19h. O que significava que ela ficara quase duas horas no túmulo de Elizabeth. Não fora à

toa que Raphael sugerira que era hora de partir!

E ela não queria retornar para a casa de César em Hampshire ainda, pois sabia que Raphael iria se sentir obrigado a telefonar para a família Navarro e informar sobre a visita deles a Stopley.

Não que ela estivesse com fome – na verdade, Beth sentia-se levemente enjoada! –, contudo ela estava mais do que disposta a fazer uma parada, se isso fosse atrasar sua volta para Hampshire e o fatídico telefonema. Uma taça de vinho ou duas também seriam mais do que bem-vindas.

Isso significa que Kevin Maddox ainda não conseguiu encontrar uma cozinheira?

Não faço ideia. Só achei que você iria preferir demorar um pouco mais para voltar para lá.

E, como de costume, ele estava certo. Estranho como Raphael viera a conhecê- la tão bem em tão pouco tempo.

Seria ótimo, obrigada. – Ela aceitou.

Vou parar no próximo local adequado – informou Raphael, ciente do tumulto de pensamentos que estava ocorrendo na cabeça linda de Beth desde que deixaram Stopley. Tendo uma

relação tensa com o pai, ele sempre soube exatamente quem ele era e o que esperar dele, e não podia nem começar a imaginar a confusão de emoções que Beth devia estar sentindo. Tristeza pela morte de Elizabeth Lawrence, e o trauma de ter de aceitar o que vinha tentando negar: que ela é Gabriela Navarro, filha de Esther e Carlos Navarro, e irmã de César Navarro.

Embora ela parecesse ter guardado aquela confusão no fundo da mente quando Raphael abriu a porta do carro para ela minutos depois, no instante em que pararam na hospedaria rústica que ele escolhera.

Que lindo. – Ela mostrou sua aprovação com um sorriso, ao se endireitar ao lado dele.

Raphael estava mais ciente da presença perturbadora de Beth ao seu lado do que do charme daquele local. Seu cabelo tinha um perfume cítrico, e embora seu rosto estivesse mais pálido do que o normal, ele estava etereamente lindo, e suas curvas esguias e sensuais eram evidenciadas pelo suéter marrom e a calça.

Ela virou-se para ele quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta, e sua respiração falhou ao perceber o olhar abrasivo dele.

Beije-me, Raphael. – Ela o convidou ao dar um passo na direção dele.

Por quê?

Honestamente?

Sim.

Porque eu quero. – _Preciso_saber que eu existo, Raphael. Para saber que eu ainda sou eu!

Uma súplica que ele não pôde negar ao sentir aquelas curvas quentes contra seu corpo, seu olhar ainda hipnotizando o dela ao inclinar a cabeça e capturar aqueles lábios cheios e sensuais antes de envolver a cintura dela com o braço e moldar aquelas curvas macias contra seu

corpo mais forte.

Sua intenção era a de beijá-la gentilmente, oferecer conforto em vez de paixão, no entanto tal intenção evaporou-se ao sentir o sabor daqueles lábios. Raphael gemeu baixinho ao intensificar o beijo, demonstrando sua ânsia, sua língua penetrando o calor da boca de Beth conforme a rigidez de sua excitação encaixava-se confortavelmente no vão quente entre as coxas dela…

Que tal se vocês dois alugassem um quarto? – Uma voz indulgentemente provocadora sugeriu.

Raphael afastou-se rapidamente e

encarou interrogativamente Beth por alguns segundos antes de olhar para o homem de meia idade parado ao lado deles.

Desculpe. – Ele então puxou Beth gentilmente pelo braço, saindo do meio do caminho.

Sem problemas – disse o homem. – Eu ficaria tentado a fazer o mesmo com uma jovem tão bonita.

Ele meneou a cabeça com um sorriso antes de entrar na hospedaria.

Bem, isso foi um pouco… Constrangedor – confessou Beth, evitando olhar para Raphael ao entrar no estabelecimento.

Raphael a seguiu lentamente, comprimindo os lábios quando o homem mais velho, agora no bar pedindo uma bebida, acenou para eles à proporção que uma garçonete os levava para uma mesa com vista para os jardins.

Ele não devia ter cedido à tentação de beijá-la. E certamente não deveria tê-la posto em uma situação pública de ridículo.

Beth esperou até que a garçonete tivesse ido embora com seus pedidos e serviu-se da garrafa de vinho tinto que Raphael pedira, tomando um gole mais do que merecido.

O anúncio lá fora diz que eles têm

quartos para alugar, então talvez nós devêssemos seguir o conselho daquele homem.

Raphael inspirou ruidosamente ao levantar os olhos do cardápio.

Acho melhor não – mencionou ele firmemente enquanto Beth terminava o vinho em seu copo.

Por que não? – questionou ela à medida que a garçonete repunha o vinho.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Bem, primeiro porque seu irmão é meu melhor amigo, e por isso eu conheço César muito bem para saber que ele agrediria fisicamente qualquer pessoa que desejasse tirar proveito de

você neste momento.

Mesmo se meu convite esteja deixando claro que sou eu quem quer tirar proveito de você?

Mesmo assim – garantiu ele. – E segundo, você parece estar ficando inebriada, e eu não seduzo mulheres inebriadas.

E se for a mulher que estiver seduzindo você?

Beth…

Raphael? – respondeu ela calmamente ao pegar o copo cheio e dar outro gole afrontador.

Coma alguma coisa antes de beber mais, certo? – Ele removeu

cuidadosamente o copo da mão dela, antes de colocá-lo no centro da mesa.

Ela recostou-se na cadeira.

E se eu prometer comer alguma coisa e não beber mais, você vai continuar me recusando?

Você está chateada, e não está pensando claramente…

Eu não estava pensando claramente e não estava nem um pouco inebriada da última vez em que quase fizemos amor.

Raphael respirou profundamente.

Aquilo foi diferente.

De que maneira aquilo foi diferente? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Por que daquela vez era

você me instigando?

Não, claro que não. – Raphael não podia disfarçar a impaciência. – Entretanto você recebeu um choque hoje, e está perturbada, e eu não deveria tê-la beijado agora pouco.

Raphael, se você não fizer amor comigo esta noite, vou achar alguém que faça. – Ela lhe assegurou com determinação.

Raphael estreitou os olhos ao perceber o brilho da imprudência naqueles olhos castanhos.

Tem alguém em mente?

Ela ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

E se eu tiver?

Então eu aconselharia você a pensar melhor.

E se eu escolher não seguir seu conselho?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Isso é um direito seu, claro.

Você está dizendo que isso não lhe incomodaria?

Ah, sim, incomodaria muito Raphael imaginar Beth fazendo amor com outro homem. Mais do que ele podia imaginar.

Ela inclinou-se para frente, seu olhar sombrio vidrado no dele.

Eu pude sentir o quanto você me desejava há alguns minutos atrás…

O quanto ele ainda a desejava, sentindo o doloroso latejamento de seu membro enrijecido entre as pernas.

Você está brincando com fogo, mocinha.

Beth já sabia daquilo, e estava mais do que ciente do desejo ardendo nos olhos azuis penetrantes de Raphael. E ela ansiava por aquela chama, ela queria ficar a sós com ele, na privacidade de um quarto, para conhecer a força total do desejo que ele demonstrara alguns minutos atrás. E por mais que ele achasse isso, não, não era porque ela estava "chateada" ou "não pensando claramente". Oh, provavelmente isso

tinha alguma coisa a ver – ela estava dizendo e fazendo coisas que ela jamais diria ou faria em outras circunstâncias. Mas a verdade era que ela queria que Raphael fizesse amor com ela, algo que ela vinha desejando desde o primeiro instante que o vira há uma semana…

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele.

Não quero ninguém além de você, Raphael.

Ele balançou a cabeça impacientemente.

Você nem me conhece…

Eu sei mais sobre você do que pensa. – Ela garantiu. – Por exemplo, sei que você tem 33 anos, que frequentou a

mesma escola que César, que seu pai é dono de um rancho e de uma vinícola de sucesso na Argentina, contudo, por razões bem particulares você optou por se distanciar dele e trabalhar para César, seu amigo mais íntimo, que sua irmã Rosa é especial para você…

Chega! – Um nervo pulsava na mandíbula tesa dele.

Beth não respondeu de imediato, e apenas tirou a mão por sobre a dele quando a garçonete voltou com a comida, uma salada com queijo para ela e uma salada com frango para ele.

Você está certo, Raphael, estou chateada. – Ela continuou quando os

dois voltaram a ficar a sós. – E um pouco emocionalmente perturbada por causa de tudo que descobri hoje. Contudo não a ponto de não saber o que estou fazendo. O que estou pedindo.

E você quer… Deixe-me esclarecer as coisas. Você está pedindo para que nós passemos a noite aqui, fazendo amor?

Sim.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

É uma reação natural querer reafirmar a vida após o choque da morte…

Elizabeth Lawrence morreu há vinte e um anos, Raphael.

Para você, ela morreu há algumas horas!

Era verdade. E Beth Blake morrera junto com ela. Agora era esperar Gabriela Navarro renascer. No entanto antes que isso acontecesse, Beth queria uma última coisa para si. Ela queria passar a noite com Raphael, o homem que deixara claro que Gabriela Navarro estava fora de seu alcance.

Você vai me fazer implorar, Raphael?

Deus do Céu! A última coisa que ele queria era que Beth implorasse por alguma coisa, muito menos para que ele fizesse amor com ela, algo que ele

desejava desde que ela chegara à Argentina há uma semana.

Tanto que o pedido de César para que ele a protegesse fora como implorar para que um viciado cuidasse de um carregamento de heroína, ou que um alcoólatra vigiasse uma destilaria.

E agora Beth estava pedindo – ameaçando implorar, se necessário – para que ele fizesse amor com ela…

CAPÍTULO 9

GERALMENTE BETH tinha dificuldades em saber o que o enigmático Raphael estava pensando ou sentindo, entretanto naquele instante, vendo-o sentado ali em uma mesinha envernizada naquela inócua hospedaria do interior, ela não tinha problema algum em perceber o desejo lutando contra a consciência na expressão tensa da face dele. Naquele instante, Raphael a queria tanto quanto ela o queria – ele só desejava que ela tivesse certeza absoluta do por que ela

estava sugerindo que ambos passassem a noite ali.

Pode me dar licença um instante? – Ela pousou cuidadosamente o guardanapo sobre a mesa antes de se levantar.

Beth? – segurou Raphael delicadamente a mão dela ao passar por ele.

Ela sorriu docemente.

Vai levar alguns minutos.

Oh. – A expressão dele relaxou, e ele soltou a mão dela. – Vi a placa do toalete feminino no corredor, quando entramos.

Eu também. – Ela fez um meneio de

agradecimento com a cabeça e saiu.

Exceto que Beth não ia passar nem perto do banheiro…

RAPHAEL FICOU mais do que preocupado quando Beth não voltou do banheiro depois de dez minutos; ou ela passara mal no toalete feminino, ou ela decidira partir sem avisá-lo em busca da "outra pessoa" que concordaria em passar a noite com ela. Com a primeira hipótese ele saberia lidar, mas o desconforto ao pensar na segunda estava sendo ainda pior pelo fato de o homem mais velho de anteriormente continuar mandando olhares furtivos para ele da área do bar

como se ele também suspeitasse que

Beth tivesse fugido!

Quando ele chegou ao ponto em que seus instintos de segurança lhe disseram para ira trás dela, ele sentiu a presença de Beth atrás de si – e sentiu o maravilhoso frescor feminino que era inteiramente dela: limões, flores, e o perfume sedutor de mulher! Sua respiração parou e um arrepio correu por sua espinha quando ela passou os dedos delicadamente pelo ombro e pelo braço dele ao voltar para o seu lugar.

Desculpe pela demora. – Seu rosto estava levemente corado e seus olhos brilhantes ao colocar uma chave presa a uma plaquinha de madeira com um

número sobre a mesa.

Raphael cravou os olhos na chave, reconhecendo suas implicações.

O que você fez?

Nada ainda – respondeu ela retulantemente. – Porém assim que terminarmos nossa refeição, espero irmos lá para cima para terminar o que começamos mais cedo, lá fora. A menos que você queira esquecer a comida e ir para o quarto agora.

Raphael arregalou os olhos ao encará-la – a expressão levemente incerta nos olhos dela, e a maneira ansiosa como mordia o lábio inferior, ambas contradizendo seu tom confiante.

Era isso que você estava fazendo – alugando um quarto para passarmos a noite?

Sim… – A ansiedade naqueles olhos se intensificou. – A menos que você realmente prefira que não…

A menos que Raphael realmente prefira que não!

Ele ficara preocupado ao pensar que ela passara mal no banheiro em decorrência da tensão que enfrentara nas últimas horas, contudo esse seria um problema que ele sabia que podia lidar. Todavia a mera ideia de que Beth havia voltado de alguma forma para Londres para procurar esse outro alguém o

deixou furioso. Se algum homem iria fazer amor com ela naquela noite, esse seria ele mesmo!

Sabe, Raphael, essa demora toda para responder não é nem um pouco lisonjeira. – Havia uma tensão instável por trás do tom adulador dela.

Estou apenas tentando decidir se seria melhor você terminar sua refeição antes, ou se nós devêssemos ir direto para o quarto.

Oh.

Ele quase sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa dela. Quase. Ele estava tenso demais para achar alguma graça na situação.

Você está reconsiderando, agora? Ela ergueu o queixo.

De forma alguma – garantiu ela com firmeza.

Neste caso, acho que você se beneficiaria da energia extra proporcionada pela comida.

As bochechas dela coraram fortemente.

Isso é… Interessante.

Raphael a encarou implacavelmente.

No entanto não é a resposta que você esperava.

Beth não sabia qual reação esperar de Raphael quando voltara para a mesa com a chave do quarto. Ela sabia apenas

que o desejava, que queria aquelas horas onde não precisaria se preocupar com mais nada, aquelas horas onde pensaria apenas em Raphael, para poder mandar para o inferno o mundo conforme ambos explorassem o prazer. Ela queria isso mais do que desejava respirar!

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

Podemos subir agora? Agora mesmo? – acrescentou ela com urgência, agarrando com força a beirada da mesa.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente.

Se é isso que você quer.

Ela sorriu tremulamente.

Um pouco de entusiasmo da sua parte seria bem-vindo agora!

Raphael a encarou inexpressivamente por vários longos segundos antes de respirar profundamente e inclinar-se sobre a mesa, seus olhos azuis penetrantes hipnotizando os dela facilmente.

Se eu confessar a você que eu permaneci excitado e rígido o tempo todo desde que nos beijamos lá fora, isso contaria como "entusiasmo"?

O ar escapou com um silvo da garganta dela.

Oh, sim…

E também que eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa a não ser beijar e sugar seus lindos seios desde a última vez que eu os toquei?

Ela arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se da última – e única – vez que Raphael os tocaram tão intimamente.

Que eu anseio em tocá-la outra vez, em acariciá-la entre suas coxas, em proporcionar prazer a você, primeiro lentamente e depois com mais força, até seus músculos se contraírem e relaxarem em um orgasmo prestes a expelir meus dedos?

A face de Beth ardia como brasa viva. Ela não conseguia desvencilhar-se

do olhar poderoso de Raphael, sentindo- se excitada só de ouvi-lo a ponto de mal conseguir respirar; seus mamilos estavam eriçados e túrgidos, e o meio de suas coxas começava a umedecer-se à medida que seu canal tornava-se inchado em antecipação à doce penetração, seu pequeno botão já pulsando doloridamente.

E depois eu quero provar o seu gosto, lá – continuou Raphael. – Quero demorar-me beijando seu corpo todo, até eu poder colocar meus lábios na sua…

Talvez nós devêssemos ir agora. – Beth estava tão excitada que perigava

chegar ao clímax só de ficar ali ouvindo ele descrever as coisas maravilhosas que faria com ela.

E então eu quero enfiar minha língua dentro de você, repetidas vezes, brincando com seus seios e beliscando seus mamilos enquanto eu faço você chegar ao êxtase pela segunda vez…

Raphael! – Ela estava tão molhada e ensandecida que sua calça parecia apertada demais.

Na terceira vez eu quero…

Terceira? – Ela arfou sofregamente de olhos arregalados, ouvindo o ronronar da voz sensual e hipnotizante de Raphael conforme ela chegava até

Beth como um afago.

Uma mulher pode ter quantos orgasmos um homem experiente puder lhe proporcionar.

E você tem bastante experiência?

A boca dele curvou-se em um sorriso indolente.

Oh, sim. – Depois das primeiras duas vezes – a primeira será rápida e intensa, pois estou desejando você há muito tempo; a segunda será lenta, entretanto também intensa, pois eu quero explorar cada parte de seu corpo antes de eu me permitir ter o prazer de penetrar entre suas coxas de novo – você poderá decidir quantos mais você

ainda deseja e de quais formas.

Era como se Beth tivesse aberto uma porta, ligado um interruptor e de algum lugar lá do fundo de Raphael tivesse surgido um homem sombrio e primitivo. Um homem que tinha se contido todo esse tempo – para não chocá-la? – mas que agora estava deixando claro que não se seguraria mais. O próximo comentário dele confirmou suas intenções.

Pense com cuidado, Beth – avisou ele. – Tenha convicção absoluta de que você quer tudo que eu quero antes de subirmos aquelas escadas, pois eu duvido que, depois que estivermos

sozinhos e nus, eu conseguirei me refrear e não realizar cada uma das fantasias eróticas que eu tive com você. E pode haver muitas.

Beth não tinha certeza se _conhecia_todas as coisas prometidas na sensualidade dos olhos brilhantes de Raphael. Porém ela estremeceu de antecipação em conhecê-las todas. Oh, sim, naquele mesmo lugar e naquele mesmo instante, com aquele homem que ela desejava tanto…

Ela umedeceu os lábios e respirou com dificuldade, vendo os olhos de Raphael ganharem uma característica quase animalesca ao seguirem aquele

movimento.

Eu já disse que quero _você_, Raphael, você por completo, da maneira que você me quiser. – E se isso incluísse fazer amor como ela jamais imaginara que um dia experimentaria, então que fosse.

Contudo eu preciso saber se você não vai se arrepender disso pela manhã!

Beth piscou para ele.

Vamos deixar para nos preocuparmos com isso pela manhã.

Um nervo pulsou na mandíbula tesa dele.

Não.

Ela enrugou o cenho, sem saber o que

Raphael queria dela. A maioria dos homens que ela conhecia agarraria aquela oportunidade sem dar a mínima para os motivos dela!

Mas não Raphael…

Ela estava apaixonada por ele? Era por isso que ela queria passar a última noite como Beth Blake nos braços dele?

Que tal se parássemos de analisar a espontaneidade do momento, Raphael? – Ela respondeu impacientemente.

Eu só preciso saber se…

Já assegurei que tenho certeza!

Ele a estudou intensamente por vários segundos antes de menear a cabeça abruptamente.

Muito bem. Já estou satisfeito, se você também está. – Ele ignorou as refeições pela metade ao pegar a chave e levantar-se, antes de dar a volta à mesa e ajudá-la a ficar de pé.

O coração de Beth batia alucinadamente e suas mãos tremiam sobre a mesa ao levantar-se com determinação. Ele segurou educadamente no braço dela conforme a acompanhava para fora do restaurante e por meio da área do bar até as escadarias que levavam aos quartos.

Seu nervosismo não era por causa de Raphael. Quaisquer que fossem os desejos primitivos e obscuros que ela

libertara, Beth sabia que ele jamais a machucaria. Ela sabia instintivamente que Raphael era um homem que preferia

que apreciava – dar prazer a uma mulher em vez de infligir dor.

Não, ela estava nervosa por causa da própria inexperiência, e se ela conseguiria ser mulher suficiente para aguentar e manter a intensidade do desejo de Raphael durante as longas horas que ambos tinham pela frente…

RAP HAEL P ODIAsentir o nervosismo de Beth aumentando ao passo que eles subiam as escadas, sentindo seu corpo rígido de tensão tremendo sob sua mão firme e ouvindo sua respiração

entrecortada. Ela podia negar ter dúvidas sobre aquela noite, todavia seu comportamento dizia o contrário.

O nervosismo dela continuou enquanto eles pararam diante da porta do quarto.

Pedi que o senhorio nos desse o melhor quarto.

Raphael a encarou.

Acredito que uma cama confortável seja tudo que precisamos…

E um banheiro adjacente – acrescentou ela. – O que o senhorio garantiu que esse quarto tem.

Que bom – disse ele ao destrancar a porta e girar a maçaneta lentamente,

dando um passo para o lado para aguardar que ela o precedesse no pequeno cômodo. O teto do quarto era baixo e com vigas de madeira escura, um quarto como muitos outros quartos de hotéis – as cortinas rosa-claro de chita combinando com a roupa de cama, a cama de dossel, o papel de parede e o carpete do mesmo tom de creme, e vários quadros genéricos nas paredes.

Gostaria de usar o banheiro primeiro, ou eu posso ir?

Raphael olhou para Beth, parada do outro lado do cômodo contra uma das janelas, sua silhueta recortada pelo céu que anoitecia fazendo seu cabelo loiro

parecer ainda mais dourado. Ela apertava e retorcia a alça da bolsa de ombro, o único indicador de seu nervosismo.

Pode ir primeiro. Ainda tenho várias ligações a fazer.

Ela franziu o semblante.

Uma delas seria para César? Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

E se for?

É uma boa ideia conversar com César agora, sabendo que logo após você pretende seduzir a irmãzinha dele?

Raphael comprimiu os lábios.

Acredito que você já deixou claro que é você que pretende me seduzir.

Sim, Beth havia dito isso, não é? E ela não mudara de ideia. A questão era que, agora que estava sozinha com ele naquele quarto pequeno e com a cama a alguns passos, ele parecia tão… Fisicamente próximo, com sua masculinidade pura sugando todo o ar.

Você vai contar a César sobre… O sucesso da nossa visita a Stopley, hoje?

Raphael inclinou a cabeça sutilmente.

Eu respeitei seu desejo em relação a isso até agora, no entanto acho que é justo que eu informe César sobre o que descobrimos hoje.

Ela expirou profundamente pelo nariz.

E decerto ele surgirá em Londres

amanhã, ou enviará o jatinho para voltarmos para a Argentina.

Com certeza. Isso seria um problema?

Não, não iria ser um problema. Beth resignara-se ao fato de que ela não tinha escolha a não ser voltar para a Argentina e para a família Navarro – fora para isso que ela pedira um mês de afastamento, afinal. A visita ao túmulo de Elizabeth Lawrence fora mais uma cortesia, uma demonstração de respeito à criança que morrera a tanto tempo, do que a prova que Beth precisava.

Certo, faça suas ligações enquanto eu uso o banheiro. – Ela cruzou o quarto

rapidamente e trancou a porta do banheiro antes de encostar-se a ela debilmente, sua respiração soando fraca naquele pequeno confinamento.

Ela queria que aquilo acontecesse, pedira por aquilo, e aquele não era o momento para se ter um ataque de pânico ou para querer voltar atrás, pois Raphael estava prestes a lhe dar exatamente o que ela pedira…

RAPHAEL CONTINUOU parado no meio do quarto, encarando a porta do banheiro. Ele sabia que, apesar da determinação de antes, Beth estava pensando melhor – e repensando – nas consequências de suas ações.

Ele fora deliberadamente explícito ao falar com ela no restaurante enquanto descrevia o que queria fazer com ela. Não que ele não tivesse sido completamente honesto, pois ele fora, entretanto ele queria que Beth estivesse completamente certa do que queria quando – se – eles fizessem amor, para que ela não se arrependesse na manhã seguinte. Algo que certamente aconteceria se o único motivo para ela passar a noite com ele fosse não pensar em quem ela teria de se tornar amanhã.

Passar a noite juntos era um passo irrevocável do qual não havia volta, e Beth podia não odiá-lo na manhã

seguinte, mas ela com certeza estaria constrangida o suficiente para querer evitar a companhia dele no futuro.

CAPÍTULO 10

A ÚNICA iluminação no quarto vinha do abajur sob o pequeno criado-mudo próximo ao banheiro quando Beth voltou para o quarto quinze ou vinte minutos depois, vestindo apenas uma toalha. Eles não haviam trazido bagagens, e a hospedaria não era grande o suficiente para fornecer roupões para os hóspedes escassos.

Raphael estava deitado do outro lado da cama. Ele havia tirado o paletó e a gravata e desabotoado por completo a

camisa, revelando os pelos sedosos do peito nu e os mamilos de um rosa-escuro em contraste com a pele bronzeada; o primeiro botão da calça também estava aberto.

Ele também estava, pelo ritmo leve de sua respiração e pelas pálpebras cerradas, dormindo profundamente!

Beth sentou-se no lado vago da cama para observá-lo em descrença, incerta se se sentia aliviada ou insultada por Raphael ter, de alguma forma, dormido depois de fazer os telefonemas. Com certeza não era nem um pouco lisonjeador ver que o homem que havia descrito tão vividamente como iria fazer

amor com ela desabasse durante os poucos minutos em que ela o deixara sozinho para tomar um banho.

Ela fez um som de desânimo ao puxar os lençóis e desligar a luz antes de tirar a toalha e deitar-se nua, com as costas viradas para ele. O sentimento de insulto transformou-se em revolta quando ela percebeu que, por Raphael estar sobre a colcha, ela não podia puxar os lençóis para se cobrir até os ombros.

Beth virou-se por vários minutos, tentando achar uma posição confortável. Raphael permaneceu o tempo todo imóvel ao lado dela, respirando profunda e calmamente. Ela finalmente

ergueu-se e, lançando um olhar de irritação para ele, deu um soco no travesseiro na tentativa de deixá-lo confortável – uma parte dela desejando secretamente que ela estivesse batendo _n__e__l__e_. Como ele ousou adormecer depois de todas as coisas que ele descrevera que faria com ela? Era mais do ultrajante, era…

O que esse pobre travesseiro fez para você?

Beth ficou paralisada ao ouvir a voz rouca de Raphael, percebendo então o luar que entrava pela janela refletido nos olhos dele.

Achei que você estava dormindo. –

A voz dela soava estranhamente alta no silêncio do quarto.

Eu estava. – Raphael virou-se de lado, descansando a cabeça sobre a mão para encará-la. – Você me acordou ao começar a atacar o travesseiro indefeso.

Estava imaginando que era você! – vociferou ela retrucando.

Ele decidira que era melhor fingir estar dormindo quando Beth voltasse do banheiro, para lhe dar a chance de mudar de ideia, porém agora ele balançava a cabeça diante da óbvia insatisfação de Beth.

Por quê?

Os olhos dela brilharam na

semiescuridão.

Por que você acha?

Raphael tocou gentilmente a delicada bochecha dela com a ponta dos dedos, apenas sentindo o estremecimento que percorreu o corpo dela só pelo seu toque.

Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava fazendo o que um cavalheiro faria, dando a você a oportunidade de mudar de ideia?

Por quê? – Seu tom agora era sutil.

Porque, apesar das coisas escandalosas que eu mencionei a você no restaurante, eu _sou_um cavalheiro.

Isso quer dizer que você não estava

falando sério? – havia um sutil tom de provocação na voz dela, e seu cabelo caía como uma cascata dourada e prateada ao luar sobre os ombros dela.

Cada palavra que eu disse foi sincera – garantiu Raphael decididamente. – Eu quero você de todas as formas que eu descrevi, contudo reconheci sua incerteza assim que chegamos ao quarto, e por isso decidi que seria melhor se eu fosse dormir.

Se você fingisse estar dormindo?

É.

Todo o nervosismo de Beth evaporou quando ela passou lentamente a mão

sobre o peito de Raphael e os ombros. Todavia ela então deu um gemido de frustração ao perceber que a roupa de cama continuava sendo uma barreira entre eles.

Ou você entra embaixo das cobertas, ou vou ter de sair daqui – murmurou ela.

Acho melhor eu me juntar a você – sussurrou ele ao jogar as cobertas para o lado e levantar-se.

Beth recostou-se nos travesseiros enquanto assistia Raphael despir a camisa por completo, o luar deixando sua pele nua e musculosa com um tom de ouro escovado, seus ombros

impossivelmente largos, e seu abdome perfeitamente tonificado.

Ela parou de respirar ao vê-lo descer o zíper e abaixar a calça e a boxer até as coxas.

Ele ficou parado de pé, orgulhosamente nu, o corpo banhado pelo luar, a ereção tão longa que chegava até o umbigo e tão grossa que Beth duvidava que seus dedos fossem conseguir circundá-la.

Ela lambeu os lábios com a ponta da língua diante da evidência da excitação de Raphael.

Você é lindo.

Isso não é uma frase pronta? – Uma

que ele não poderia dizer no momento, pois Beth segurava com todas as forças os lençóis na altura do queixo. – Pode soltar os lençóis, Beth, e permitir que eu observe você, também?

Os seios dela mal se moviam conforme ela respirava sofregamente sob os lençóis antes de permitir que os dedos se soltassem lentamente deles, para então empurrá-los até a altura da cintura. Ela depois os chutou para o lado até ficar nua sob o luar, seu cabelo formando um halo reluzente sobre os travesseiros.

Raphael inspirou com um silvo ao sorver avidamente a beleza de mármore

do corpo nu dela: os seios intumescidos com seus mamilos cor de morango, a esguia cintura, as curvas dos quadris, as pernas longas e tonificadas, os pés elegantes.

Magnífico – murmurou ele.

Beth não precisava da expressão verbal da aprovação dele; ela a vira em seu membro pulsante e na intensidade do líquido brilhante que escorria da ponta bulbosa e roxa.

Seu nervosismo ficou no passado quando ela abriu os braços para ele:

Venha fazer amor comigo, Raphael…

Os dentes brancos dele brilharam

quando ele abriu um sorriso predatório.

Primeiro eu quero fazer amor _para_você – sussurrou ele roucamente ao ajoelhar-se nos pés da cama, afastando gentilmente as pernas dela antes de se aproximar lentamente e se ajoelhar entre as coxas, a firmeza musculosa de suas próprias coxas cobertas de pelos pressionando a pele macia de Beth e lhe enviando arrepios de apreensão, fazendo com que suas dobras internas ficassem úmidas e suculentas.

Ela o observou abaixar a cabeça e dar um beijo rápido e quente em seus pequeninos cachos dourados, ciente de que ele podia sentir o cheiro agridoce

de sua excitação. O queixo dele então raspou contra sua área mais sensível, produzindo um jorro quente entre suas coxas.

Beth respirou profunda e ruidosamente enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás contra os travesseiros e arqueava as costas. Raphael agora a tocava apenas com os lábios conforme eles viajavam como borboletas sobre seu estômago antes da língua dele penetrar seu umbigo, deixando um rastro úmido, as mãos dele agarrando seus quadris no momento em que ele subia mais e mais.

Beth fincou as unhas nos lençóis ao

sentir aqueles beijos de borboleta sobre as costelas, logo abaixo dos seios. Seus mamilos, rijos e inchados como frutas maduras, pulsavam de antecipação ao momento em que aqueles lábios os beijariam e sugariam.

Foi uma tortura deliciosa quando os beijos de Raphael se transformaram em uma carícia com a boca aberta sobre os seios dela, não chegando a tocar os mamilos intumescidos.

Por favor, Raphael…! – exclamou ela gemendo, arqueando as costas e empinando os seios tentadoramente.

A paciência é definitivamente uma virtude na hora de se fazer amor, Beth. –

Ele lhe garantiu com firmeza, o calor da respiração dele como um tormento.

Ela murmurou doloridamente.

No entanto eu preciso, Raphael…! Ele parou sobre ela.

Diga onde.

Em todos os lugares! Oh, Deus, em todos! Meus seios, Raphael! – Ela explicou sem fôlego.

Segure-os e ofereça-os para mim.

Beth não hesitou, suspirando de satisfação no instante em que os lábios dele se fecharam sobre um dos bicos túrgidos e ele começou a sugá-lo. Ela entrelaçou os dedos entre o cabelo de Raphael conforme ele continuou a sugar

com força, sua língua acariciando e brincando com o mamilo. A respiração de Beth tornou-se arfante quando ele abaixou o corpo por sobre o dela, fazendo com que o comprimento pulsante de seu membro atormentasse o vão úmido e inchado entre as coxas dela.

RAP HAEL P RECISOU de todo o seu autocontrole para não apressar o ato do amor à medida que se banqueteava nos deliciosos seios de Beth, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suavemente o abdome e o estômago dela antes de descerem ainda mais, à procura do ponto intumescido entre suas coxas.

Um gemido longo e rouco escapou dos lábios dela conforme Beth chegava ao clímax, à proporção que Raphael massageava e apertava gentilmente seu ponto úmido e inchado. Ele enfiou rapidamente um dedo dentro de seu canal quente e pulsante ao sentir que ele não iria demorar a chegar, prolongando o prazer dela ao massagear os músculos sensíveis ali dentro.

Oh, Deus, oh, Deus, oh, Deus…! – Beth gemia e estremecia e se contorcia, fincando as unhas nos músculos tensos dos ombros de Raphael. A respiração dele era arfante enquanto ele a mantinha à beira do êxtase total, conforme onda

após onda após onda de prazer continuava a arrebentar dentro de seu corpo.

Não consigo mais aguentar, Raphael! – arfou ela, arregalando os olhos e comprimindo os lábios ao entregar-se àquela libertação momentosa.

Você consegue – garantiu ele ao enfiar outro dedo dentro do canal quente, acariciando com o polegar seu ponto ultraestimulado em movimentos circulares, novamente e outra vez, até Beth achar que iria explodir em milhares de pedaços.

Não, eu… – Beth choramingou

quando Raphael voltou a atenção de seus lábios, dentes e língua para o outro seio, ao mesmo tempo em que retirou o polegar daquele ponto tão agradável. Seus dedos continuaram elevando o prazer de Beth até ela finalmente despencar em um êxtase completo e devastador.

RAP HAEL A segurou em seus braços, a preocupação juntando suas sobrancelhas. O corpo dela ainda estremecia após o último clímax, e as lágrimas que ela vertera no pináculo do êxtase ainda molhavam suas bochechas.

Ele fora muito intenso com ela? Fora rápido demais? Raphael não quis

assustar ou alarmá-la; ele simplesmente passara do ponto de conseguir se refrear e não aceitar tudo que ela lhe oferecera

e em troca ele fizera o possível para retribuir o prazer.

Mas o estremecimento contínuo do corpo dela aninhado ao seu era inesperado…

É a minha vez agora, acredito – ronronou ela ao desvencilhar-se dos braços dele e ajoelhar-se ao lado dele, envolvendo a ereção quente e pulsante dele com os dedos.

Beth…

Shh. – Ela colocou um dedo sobre a boca dele antes de posicionar-se entre

as pernas dele. – Você é tão lindo daqui, Raphael – sussurrou ela, seus seios acariciando delicada e atormentadoramente a ponta bulbosa do mastro dele.

Raphael gemeu ao sentir a língua quente dela contra sua pele.

Seu gosto também é delicioso. – A língua dela agora passeava nervosamente sobre a cabeça bulbosa antes de brincar gentilmente com a abertura em sua ponta, para então demorar-se sobre a parte sensível logo abaixo.

Era a vez de Raphael agarrar-se ao lençol com força para tentar manter o

controle conforme Beth erguia e abaixava a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos bombeavam seu mastro longo e pulsante, enquanto sua outra mão posicionava-se provocadoramente sob seu membro.

Ela fez um som grave de satisfação ao descobrir um ritmo para suas carícias, e Raphael gemia de prazer toda vez que ela o levava até o fundo da garganta, sentindo cada vez mais o êxtase se aproximar. Ele segurou a cabeça de Beth, mantendo-a exatamente na altura que ele desejava, para então entregar-se à necessidade de enfiar com força até o fim daquela caverna deliciosamente

quente.

Raphael estava à beira do êxtase quando finalmente reuniu forças para levantar a cabeça de Beth, gemendo ao sentir instantaneamente o calor do hálito dela de novo sobre seu membro.

– Eu mudei de ideia, eu quero muito estar dentro de você quando você chegar ao clímax pela segunda vez. E eu preciso de proteção antes de fazer isso.

Acrescentou ele com pesar, odiando a mera ideia daquela necessária camada de látex entre os dois.

Proteção – repetiu Beth inexpressivamente, sentindo-se um pouco confusa e mais do que um pouco

desolada quando ele sentou-se na beirada da cama para pegar a calça.

A menos que… – Ele olhou para ela por sobre um dos ombros largos. – Eu estou limpo, e você?

Beth piscou.

Eu acabei de tomar um banho…

Não foi o que eu quis dizer. – Ele virou-se para encará-la. – contracepção oral não é mais considerada suficiente hoje em dia, Beth.

Contracepção! Santo Deus, o que Raphael quis dizer quando falou que estava "limpo" era que…

Como ela podia ser tão ingênua? Como ela podia ser tão ingênua e

estúpida de não perceber que Raphael se referia à _saúde_, em ter a garantia de um médico de que ela estava livre de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. E o mesmo se aplicava a ele.

E como aquilo acabava com o clima!

Beth não esperava coraçõezinhos e flores daquele homem. Isso com certeza teria sido ingênuo da parte dela, com um homem da idade e experiência de Raphael! Entretanto ela tampouco esperava que ele fosse parar no meio do calor do amor para perguntar sobre sua saúde!

Apesar de necessário, esfriava o clima.

Ela sentou-se sobre os pés e respirou profunda e tremulamente.

Também estou limpa, Raphael. – Ela lhe garantiu.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

Você também fez testes nos últimos três meses?

Eu… – Ela parou, mordendo o lábio inferior por vários segundos antes de responder. Seu ânimo havia sido definitivamente destruído com aquela conversa, e Beth tinha a sensação de que sua resposta também iria matar o desejo dele… – Eu nunca fiz nenhum teste, Raphael. Porque nunca tive a necessidade. – Ela ergueu o queixo

desafiadoramente.

Foi a vez de Raphael encará-la inexpressivamente, enrugando o cenho quando ela levantou-se para pegar a toalha e enrolá-la novamente ao redor do corpo.

Eu não… – Ele então arregalou os olhos, incredulamente. – Está tentando me dizer que você é virgem?

Não estou "tentando", estou dizendo que _ainda__sou_virgem, Raphael!

Virgem – repetiu ele, mantendo o olhar incrédulo fixo nela enquanto corria as mãos pelo cabelo curto.

Beth ficou irritada diante da reação dele.

Não é nada legal, eu sei. Porém não é a doença contagiosa que seu tom deixa implícito! – Ele não teria soado tão horrorizado se ela tivesse dito que tinha peste bubônica!

Raphael levantou-se abruptamente, completamente inconsciente da própria nudez, deu a volta na cama e parou a poucos passos dela. Embora Beth não pudesse deixar de notar que a ereção dele havia perdido um pouco da força.

Você é virgem – repetiu ele com cuidado.

Sim. – Beth sabia que estava soando defensiva, contudo não podia evitar; Raphael se comportava como se ela

fosse um dinossauro desengonçado em um mundo de gazelas elegantes!

Ele balançou brevemente a cabeça.

E ainda assim você estava prestes a… Minutos atrás você estava prestes a deixar que eu… – Ele comprimiu os lábios, fechando os punhos ao lado do corpo. – Beth, alguém já disse a você que sua virgindade é algo precioso, que não deve ser entregue levianamente?

Levianamente? Raphael achava que ela fizera amor com ele por curiosidade, por algum exercício infantil de seus poderes sexuais?

Ela pode ter evitado analisar seus sentimentos por aquele homem

anteriormente, todavia isso não queria dizer que ela não soubesse quais estes eram. Que de alguma forma, entre as horas que eles passaram discutindo ou perturbando um ao outro, as horas que ela gastara negando ser Gabriela Navarro, ela não tenha se apaixonado por ele. Profunda, selvagem e irrevogavelmente.

Sem dúvidas isso era outra coisa que Raphael não queria ouvir…

Como ela era tola. Uma completa idiota, por não ter percebido antes daquela noite o que estava acontecendo com ela. Não que ela pudesse ter evitado se apaixonar por Raphael; ela

sabia que o amor não funcionava assim. Ela duvidada que Grace teria se apaixonado por um homem tão complicado como César, se pudesse escolher! E agora Beth estava apaixonada por um homem tão complicado quanto.

Um homem que não ocultara o fato de seu interesse por ela ser puramente sexual…

_Ter__sido_puramente sexual.

– … Irmos embora… Beth, você está me ouvindo? interrogou Raphael ao perceber que a atenção dela estava em outro lugar.

Embora ele não soubesse como Beth

conseguira fazer aquilo, pois ele só conseguia pensar que quase tirara a inocência dela. Ele achara que Beth, ainda que fosse menos experiente que ele, tivesse ido para cama pelo menos com um homem antes dele. O choque de quase ter tirado a inocência dela sem nenhuma consideração ou aviso o assombraria por muito tempo.

E ele estava furioso. Não com Beth No entanto consigo mesmo. Como ele poderia ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de não ter percebido? Sim, Beth tinha uma resposta para tudo. E sim, ela passava a impressão de ser uma jovem moderna e bem resolvida. E ela também afirmara

no restaurante que, se ele recusasse a ser o amante dela naquela noite, ela iria encontrar alguém que fosse. Entretanto _mesmo__assim_, ela não dera nenhuma indicação que nunca tivera uma noite de amor antes.

O motivo pelo qual ela o escolhera para ser seu primeiro homem era a menor das preocupações de Raphael naquele instante. Levar Beth para casa – pelo menos para a casa de César em Hampshire – era a sua prioridade. Tudo mais poderia ser discutido depois.

Vista-se – instruiu Raphael secamente ao abaixar-se para pegar suas roupas.

Vestir-me?

Estamos à uma hora de Hampshire, e nessas circunstâncias seria melhor se voltássemos para lá esta noite.

Melhor para quem? inquiriu-se Beth quando Raphael virou-se para começar a se vestir, deixando-a sem nenhuma escolha senão ir para o banheiro e se vestir.

Raphael não falou com Beth até ela voltar para o quarto alguns minutos depois e encontrá-lo já completamente vestido – e não lembrando em nada o predador sensual que fizera amor com ela.

Em vez disso, ele parecia

sombriamente remoto ao abrir a porta do quarto e deixar que ela saísse primeiro, entregando as chaves do carro para ela ir na frente enquanto ele cuidava da conta.

Qualquer dignidade que Beth podia ainda ter após a rejeição de Raphael evaporara completamente quando ela percebeu que passara duas horas em um quarto de hotel com um homem antes de ir embora.

Oh, Deus…

CAPÍTULO 11

O SOFRIMENTO de Beth continuou durante o café da manhã silencioso juntos na manhã seguinte, após uma noite sem dormir. Raphael comportava-se com seu usual distanciamento frio, apesar da aparência casual com uma camisa azul e um par de calça jeans preta. Nenhum dos dois comeu nada. A dor na boca do estômago roubara o apetite de Beth, e Raphael parecia igualmente desinteressado. Ambos tomaram apenas várias xícaras de café.

Raphael finalmente falou ao final da refeição:

César enviou o jato para nós durante a noite, e agora ele está sendo abastecido e nos aguardando no aeroporto privado para nos levar de volta para a Argentina hoje.

Que Raphael mal podia esperar para voltar para a Argentina e encerrar sua responsabilidade para com ela era mais do que óbvio pelo jeito frio e pelo olhar glacial dele.

Beth sorriu brevemente da máquina de lavar.

Acho que as alterações em minha casa não foram necessárias, afinal!

Raphael estreitou os olhos.

Elas serão necessárias quando você decidir voltar para a Inglaterra.

E quando você acha que isso vai acontecer? – retrucou ela secamente. – Segundo as vontades de César, a irmãzinha dele jamais deixará a Argentina outra vez!

Pensei que você fosse mais determinada, a ponto de não deixar que César dite seus passos no futuro.

Beth cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

Como se atreve a falar comigo assim? Eu ainda estou falando – avisou

ela, impedindo que Raphael falasse. – Eu, pelo menos, decidi tentar ser a filha de Esther e Carlos, enquanto que sua relação com seu pai é quase inexistente.

Beth passou muito tempo na noite passada sentada à janela, pensando em seu futuro como Gabriela Navarro – quando não estava pensando em Raphael e revivendo a humilhação de ter sido rejeitada. E apesar de suas palavras de rebeldia antes de Raphael e ela deixarem a Argentina, Beth simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a família Navarro permitindo que ela voltasse para a Inglaterra, para sua casa e seu trabalho, depois que César e

Grace se casassem.

O que ela deveria fazer como Gabriela Navarro, Beth não tinha ideia Mas ela estava com a sensação de que isso envolveria horas e horas de compras das roupas adequadas, para que ela pudesse ser levada para as festas e jantares adequados e ser apresentada para as pessoas adequadas. Pessoas tão ricas e privilegiadas como a família Navarro.

O que soava como pura tortura para Beth.

Ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que devia a Carlos e Esther pelo menos uma tentativa de se ajustar ao mundo de seus

verdadeiros pais. De se tornar a filha deles. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que ela quisesse fazer.

A _primeira_coisa que ela queria fazer era se afastar o máximo possível de Raphael Cordoba e daquelas lembranças humilhantes da noite passada, se fosse possível! Porém em vez disso ela iria passar horas com ele no avião, sofrendo em silêncio enquanto ele continuava a ignorá-la…

Eu não tive a intenção de soar hipócrita…

Contudo, com certeza, soou. E do pouco que eu sei da sua situação, você parece ter abandonado sua família e

nunca ter olhado para trás!

Isso não é verdade! – Um nervo pulsava no queixo dele. – Vejo minhas irmãs sempre que minhas responsabilidades permitem.

O que não parece ser muito frequente – retrucou Beth. – E você não vê seu pai nunca. Por que, Raphael?

Raphael estava começando a desejar não ter contado nada a ela sobre sua família.

Ou é a sua madrasta que você está evitando? Talvez porque você tenha ressentimento da felicidade de seu pai no segundo casamento.

O segundo casamento de meu pai

acabou há alguns anos – informou Raphael secamente. – E a única coisa da qual tenho ressentimento é da jovem esposa dele ter dado em cima de mim…

interrompeu-se Raphael abruptamente ao perceber que a raiva o fizera revelar demais. – É hora de…

Sua madrasta deu em cima de você?

repetiu Beth, incrédula.

Sim.

Ela tentou seduzir você? Mesmo sendo casada com seu pai?

Acho que "seduzir" é um termo muito educado para o que Margarita pretendia fazer com o enteado, dos 16 aos 19, todas as vezes que ele voltava

para casa nos feriados – declarou ele sarcasticamente.

Você tinha apenas 16 anos na primeira vez que ela tentou seduzi-lo? – Beth arregalou os olhos. – Por que você não contou ao seu pai? Por que não explicou a situação…

E depois o que, Beth? – Ele moveu- se impacientemente. – Esperar que ele acreditasse na minha palavra, em vez de acreditar na palavra da jovem e linda esposa por quem ele estava apaixonado?

Seu pai sabia sobre o… Interesse sexual dela por você?

Ele acabou sabendo da versão de Margarita das coisas, sim. – Raphael

narrou inexpressivamente.

Como?

Você não vai querer saber…

Sim, eu realmente vou querer, Raphael – assentiu Beth determinadamente com a cabeça.

Ele suspirou impacientemente diante da teimosia dela.

Lembre-se que foi você quem me pediu para contar. – Ele avisou antes de inspirar fundo. – Eu estava nos estábulos trabalhando um dia e ela veio até a baia em que eu estava. Ela chegou já desabotoando a blusa, revelando que não estava vestindo nada por baixo. Eu disse a ela – como já tinha falado muitas

vezes antes – que não estava interessado nela. Ela deixou a blusa desabotoada à proporção que caminhava até onde eu estava, com a intenção clara na expressão de lascívia. – A expressão de Raphael era sem vida ao lembrar-se do dia que mudou sua vida. – Eu estava muito ocupado tentando defender-me das investidas dela para perceber que mais alguém havia entrado no estábulo, todavia aparentemente Margarita não estava. Para a minha surpresa, ela subitamente afastou-se de mim e começou a gritar enquanto puxava e rasgava a própria blusa. Quando meu pai chegou até o estábulo onde

estávamos, Margarita já havia bagunçado o cabelo e arrancado alguns botões da blusa, deixando expostos seus seios nus.

Dando ao seu pai a impressão de que você havia atacado ela…

Sim.

No entanto você não explicou a ele que era completamente inocente? Que Margarita havia feito tudo aquilo sozinha, e que não era a primeira vez que ela tentava seduzi-lo?

Você é mesmo muito ingênua, Beth.

Ele a encarava com pena. – Claro que eu tentei explicar essas coisas. Entretanto no que ele deveria acreditar,

nas evidências diante de seus próprios olhos ou no filho que estava com uma intensa ereção, negando ter atacado a linda e jovem madrasta? Eu tinha 19 anos, Beth. – Ele acrescentou quando ela ficou em choque. – Na idade em que só os ombros nus de uma mulher eram suficientes para me deixar excitado.

As bochechas de Beth coraram por causa daquele último comentário.

O seu pai expulsou você?

Claro. E eu fiquei muito feliz com isso, pode acreditar. Mas só depois que eu providenciei que Rosa fosse morar com minha irmã Dolores. Minha irmã fora a única razão para eu ter ficado no

rancho por tanto tempo depois do segundo casamento de meu pai. Porque por causa das dificuldades de Rosa, Margarita adorava ser cruel com ela quando meu pai não estava olhando.

Ela me parece ser uma vadia completa! – vociferou Beth resmungando, indignada.

Sim – confirmou ele, resoluto. – Podemos agora continuar com os preparativos para viajarmos?

Ainda não. – Beth balançou a cabeça distraidamente. – Certo, eu aceito que aos 19 anos você ainda não era maduro o suficiente para lidar com uma pessoa tão ruim e manipuladora

como a sua madrasta, porém e os últimos quatorze anos? Você tentou voltar e explicar a situação para o seu pai?

Ele a encarou impacientemente.

Como você já percebeu, não.

Oh?

Meu pai não acreditou em Margarita quando, vários anos depois, ela tentou usar a mesma desculpa após ele encontrá-la nua, na casa dos dois, nos braços de um dos _gaúchos_do rancho.

Então você e seu pai se reconciliaram?

Um nervo pulsou na mandíbula tensa dele.

Não.

Contudo por que não?

Porque nós somos Cordoba – retrucou ele.

O que significa que seu pai é tão arrogante quanto você?

Nós somos Cordoba. – Os olhos dele eram de um azul glacial.

Eu nunca ouvi nada tão ridículo em toda a minha vida! – Beth o encarava incredulamente.

É porque as coisas são pretas ou brancas para você.

Beth sentiu-se levemente incomodada por aquele comentário dele, principalmente logo após ter sido

chamada de ingênua. E talvez as duas coisas fossem verdade, todavia ainda assim doía ouvi-las tão diretamente.

No entanto essa situação é assim, preta ou branca – insistiu ela. – Seu pai cometeu um erro quartoze anos atrás, um erro que vocês dois são muito arrogantes para admitirem e para se reconciliarem. Quantos anos seu pai tem, Raphael?

O que isso tem a ver?

Bastante, se você pretende acabar com essa briga entre vocês dois.

E por que eu iria querer fazer isso?

Por que ele é seu pai. Porque ele cometeu um erro pelo qual pagou muito

caro – primeiro ao perder o único filho, e depois a mulher que o traiu. Porque apesar de tudo, você o ama…

Ele levantou-se rigidamente.

Isso não é da sua conta…

Claro que não é – aceitou Beth. – A menos que…

Você pode se aprontar para partirmos daqui a uma hora? – Ele a cortou secamente.

Fim da conversa?

Raphael fez um breve meneio com a cabeça.

Fim da conversa.

Beth o estudou por vários segundos, sabendo pela expressão fechada que ele

não tinha a intenção de discutir o assunto com ela de novo naquele dia. Ou nunca mais.

Minhas malas já estão prontas lá em cima.

Nós partimos em uma hora – repetiu Raphael secamente antes de sair com passos pesados da cozinha.

Os ombros de Beth desabaram assim que ele deixou a cozinha. Seus olhos ardiam de vontade de chorar, e ela teve de se segurar na beirada da mesa da cozinha quando seus joelhos fraquejaram. A conversa com Raphael e a tensão que agora existia entre eles era um fardo pesado demais, e ela estava

simplesmente muito cansada para lidar com tudo isso.

Apesar das revelações chocantes daquela conversa, Raphael se tornara um estranho para ela nas últimas doze horas. Ele não era mais o homem provocador que ela conhecera na Argentina, ou o guarda-costas diligente cuja presença a irritava e confortava ao mesmo tempo. E com certeza ele não era mais o sedutor da noite passada, que a enlouquecera de prazer. Ele era o homem que deixara claro, com cada palavra que dissera, que não queria ter mais nada com ela em nível pessoal.

E a dor daquela revelação era pior do

que a sensação de enjoo em seu estômago…

Desculpe, srta. Navarro, achei que Raphael estivesse aqui…

Beth virou-se lentamente e viu que Rodney entrara pela porta da cozinha sem ela perceber, perdida em sua tristeza.

Ela endireitou-se ao sorrir forçadamente para o segurança.

Acho que ele foi para o escritório.

Tudo bem. Talvez você possa me dizer que horas nós partiremos para o aeroporto.

_Nós_?

Rodney sorriu para ela.

Vou assumir como seu segurança pessoal de agora em diante.

Beth sentiu-se empalidecer.

Assumir? – Ela sabia que estava soando como um papagaio, entretanto ela estava muito abismada pelo que Rodney lhe informara.

Rodney assentiu, completamente ignorante da perturbação de Beth.

Raphael e eu combinamos isso com César na noite passada.

Noite passada? Durante a conversa por telefone de Raphael na hospedaria? Ou depois da humilhação de Beth ao ser rejeitada por ser virgem e, portanto, intocável? Mas _quando _isso fora

acertado era o que menos importava. O fato fala a plenos pulmões por si mesmo: Raphael não estava disposto a sequer continuar sendo o segurança dela.

Que bom. Você já foi para a Argentina antes?

Não, porém estou muito ansioso – sorriu ele.

Por que você não se senta e toma um café comigo enquanto esperamos Raphael terminar… O que quer que ele esteja fazendo? Eu posso contar a você o pouco que eu sei de lá – sugeriu Beth com uma leveza que estava longe de estar sentindo.

Acho uma ótima ideia! – Rodney

puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se no instante em que Beth ocupava-se servindo o café, antes de sentar-se e contar sobre os lugares que visitara na Argentina.

E FOI exatamente ali que Raphael encontrou os dois ao entrar na cozinha, quarenta minutos depois. Ele parou à porta ao ouvir Beth rindo de alguma coisa que Rodney pronunciara. Uma risada relaxada e amigável, diferente da tensão que existia entre ele e Beth desde a noite passada.

Raphael ainda sentia-se levemente perturbado pelo quão perto chegara de tirar a preciosa virgindade de Beth. E

ficara indignado consigo mesmo pela intensidade e pela carnalidade crua de seu desejo. Além de ser inocente, ao relembrar a noite passada, ele viera a perceber que Beth era completamente inexperiente. Ele teve sorte de ela não ter fugido correndo e gritando da hospedaria em completo terror por causa de suas exigências sexuais!

E apesar de negar, ele também se sentia decididamente desconfortável em relação à conversa que tivera sobre sua falta de atitude em relação à briga entre ele e o pai. Talvez fosse hora, afinal, como Beth sugerira, de ele enterrar o orgulho antes de visitar o pai? Se bem

que o olhar que ela lançou ao vê-lo parado à porta não o encorajasse a compartilhar a decisão.

Ele tampouco desejava que ela ficasse ciente do ciúme que lhe acometera ao vê-la rindo tão naturalmente com o homem que ele escolhera para tomar seu lugar. César ficara mais do que feliz quando os dois conversaram sobre o assunto na noite passada, contudo aquele sentimento só confirmava que ele fizera a coisa certa ao se resignar do posto. Ele não conseguiria proteger Beth da maneira como deveria quando sua mente era constantemente bombardeada por

lembranças daquela noite de amor e pelo desejo abrasivo de tê-la em seus braços novamente.

Não, sua decisão fora certa, mesmo que lhe doesse entregar o futuro bem- estar de Beth nas mãos de outro homem.

Raphael se recompôs ao caminhar determinadamente pela cozinha, lançando um olhar glacial para Rodney, que se levantara.

– Edward está pronto para nos levar ao aeroporto, se vocês dois já terminaram de… Conversar?

Beth arregalou os olhos ao notar a condenação no tom de Raphael. O que diabos estava errado com ele agora?

Agora? Não havia nada de errado com o comportamento profissionalmente distante dele naquela manhã.

Ela meneou a cabeça friamente.

Só preciso subir e pegar minhas malas.

Elas já estão no carro – informou Raphael.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso açucarado até demais.

Claro que já estão.

Ele estreitou os olhos azuis penetrantes.

E o que você quer dizer com isso?

Exatamente o que você ouviu – admiração pela eficiência de Raphael

Cordoba.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Rodney já explicou que ele assumirá o posto como seu segurança pessoal de hoje em diante?

Ah, sim. E não posso expressar como é bom saber que eu me dou bem com o homem com quem vou passar tanto tempo junto, no futuro.

A mandíbula de Raphael travou. Ele pretendia informar a Beth no café da manhã sobre as mudanças necessárias que foram feitas em sua segurança – mas sem contar os motivos! –, todavia ela parecia tão pálida e inalcançável antes da conversa que tiveram sobre o pai

dele que Raphael achou melhor esperar até que eles estivessem no avião antes de contar as novidades. Ele não antecipara que Rodney iria fazer isso primeiro.

E segundo a atitude de Beth, ela entendera essas novidades de maneira completamente equivocada. E a presença de Rodney impossibilitava que Raphael tentasse remediar tal equívoco. E pedir para falar a sós com Beth – ficar sozinho com ela, por alguma razão – não seria uma jogada inteligente da parte dele, tamanho era o seu desejo por ela!

Se estamos prontos, acho que já podemos ir – disse ele.

Quanto antes, melhor – comunicou Beth secamente.

Raphael a estudou longa e demoradamente. Ela realmente parecia pálida e frágil demais, e não era possível que fosse apenas por causa da tensão entre eles.

Será que ele tinha machucado Beth fisicamente na noite passada, com a intensidade de seu amor? Ele fora muito bruto com ela? Muito exigente?

Poderia esperar por nós no carro? – instruiu Raphael a Rodney abruptamente, com o olhar ainda fixo na palidez do rosto de Beth.

Ela pareceu incomodada por ficar a

sós com ele.

Ah, mas…

Rodney – ordenou ele duramente, e esperou até que o segurança tivesse saído da cozinha antes de virar-se para ela.

Você está se sentindo bem?

Esse é o seu jeito pouco educado de me dizer que estou péssima esta manhã?

retrucou ela desafiadoramente.

Pare, Beth! – Raphael segurou os braços dela e a chacoalhou brevemente.

Você está muito pálida, é isso. Eu não… Machuquei você ontem, machuquei?

Beth o encarou com firmeza,

estudando aquele rosto aristocraticamente lindo. Como ele adivinhara? Como ele _sabia_o que ela estava sentindo por ele?

Fisicamente. – Tal comentário aliviou completamente aquela preocupação em particular dela.

Ela sorriu.

Estou um pouco dolorida, no entanto não, você não me machucou.

Ele franziu o semblante.

Eu não sei… Fiquei um pouco preocupado com você, considerando sua… Inocência.

Eu realmente não quero falar mais sobre isso, Raphael! – Beth

desvencilhou-se das mãos dele, evitando aquele olhar. – Estou pálida porque não dormi bem. Eu vou dormir no avião e estar completamente bem quando chegarmos em Buenos Aires. – Era o que ela esperava.

Aquela dor irritante na boca do estômago parecia ter se espalhado para o lado, também, aumentando de intensidade. Talvez o amor que eles fizeram na noite passada tenha sido _mesmo_intenso, engatilhando uma série de reações dentro dela?

O quão embaraçoso era aquilo?

– Podemos ir, Raphael? – Ela o encarou intensamente, suspirando de

alívio quando ele indicou com as mãos que ela o precedesse.

E com alguma sorte, Beth conseguiria escapar para o quarto no fundo do avião assim que decolassem, para então enterrar a cabeça entre os lençóis e dormir até Buenos Aires.

Bem longe do irritante Raphael Cordoba…

CAPÍTULO 12

BETH? – RAPHAEL a chacoalhou gentilmente pelo ombro ao sentar-se na beira da cama do quarto do avião, onde ela dormira praticamente o voo todo. – Beth!

Ela murmurou ao virar-se de costas e lentamente abrir os olhos.

Já chegamos? – perguntou ela, tirando o cabelo sobre sua face.

Logo iremos aterrissar – respondeu Raphael mecanicamente; Beth lhe parecia mais pálida do que antes. –

Você ainda está… Com desconforto? – indagou ele com cautela, lembrando-se da reação dela da última vez que conversaram.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Raphael! – Ela reagiu com a mesma impaciência de antes, lançando um olhar irritado para ele antes de levantar-se.

Só estou preocupado…

Estou bem! – Beth tinha esperanças de ocultar dele a careta de dor; longe de ter passado, a dor em seu estômago parecia ter piorado! – O que você está fazendo? – questionou ela quando ele aproximou a mão.

Verificando sua temperatura.

Eu estaria corada, e não pálida, se estivesse com a temperatura alta.

Raphael ignorou os protestos dela e tocou a testa de Beth.

Você está quente…

Você também estaria se tivesse passado horas com a cabeça enterrada nos cobertores! – Ela afastou a mão dele exasperadamente e tentou sem êxito puxar a colcha sobre a qual ele se sentara. – Por Deus, saia de cima, Raphael, para que eu possa me levantar e me arrumar para pousarmos!

Ele permaneceu exatamente onde estava, encarando-a preocupado.

Talvez eu deva ligar para César e

pedir que um médico esteja presente quando chegarmos…

E talvez você devesse fazer o que eu disse e levantar da cama – o instruiu Beth entre os dentes cerrados.

Ele a encarou com uma óbvia frustração por vários segundos. Um olhar penetrante que ela encarou, com o queixo erguido.

Não havia absolutamente maneira alguma de Beth admitir a dor que estava sentindo. E ela com certeza não iria se submeter a algum tipo de exame interno

juntamente com uma explicação embaraçosa do por que ele era necessário – no instante em que

chegasse a Buenos Aires. Além de humilhante, isso poderia causar problemas entre César e Raphael.

Ela podia estar com raiva de Raphael, entretanto isso não queria dizer que ela queria causar uma briga entre os dois.

Raphael balançou a cabeça.

Não acredito que esse tipo de… Desconforto seja normal, nessas circunstâncias…

Não quero ouvir o que é normal ou não "nessas circunstâncias". – Beth continuou a encará-lo. – Ou como você sabe o que é normal ou não. – Ela sussurrou, irritada. – Estou um pouco dolorida por causa da noite passada, e

levemente quente por causa das cobertas, só isso.

Se você tem certeza…

Tenho tanta convicção que se você não sair agora, juro que vou gritar – ameaçou ela.

Raphael levantou-se abruptamente.

Seu mau humor matinal obviamente se estende a qualquer horário em que você acorde.

Beth sorriu relutantemente.

Bom saber que você estava me ouvindo.

Oh, eu sempre ouço você, Beth – murmurou ele. – Mesmo quando o que você está dizendo não é agradável.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar afiado. Por acaso Raphael sabia como ela estava se sentindo? E qual era sua resposta ao perceber que ela o amava – colocar Rodney imediatamente em seu lugar como segurança? Deus, aquela humilhação não ia acabar nunca?

Certo – respondeu ela secamente. – Bem, o que estou tentando dizer é que estou perfeitamente bem, e que só preciso de alguns minutos de privacidade para me aprontar antes de me juntar a vocês na cabine.

Muito bem. – Ele inclinou a cabeça.

Mas se você não estiver melhor até achegarmos à casa… Não grite! –

suplicou ele quando Beth abriu a boca para fazer exatamente isso.

Ela deu de ombros.

Não posso dizer que não avisei você.

Não, ele não podia; Beth era o tipo de mulher que sempre fazia o que dizia que ia fazer – incluindo gritar por privacidade.

O que não mudava o fato de que, quisesse ela ou não, Raphael ia conversar com César se ela não estivesse melhor quando chegassem ao apartamento do irmão dela.

Uma conversa que decerto o condenaria para sempre aos olhos de

César e de Beth…

BETH…! Ai meu Deus, Beth! – Esther deu um abraço forte e emocional no instante em que Beth pisou no hall de entrada do apartamento de César, seu corpo tremendo ao debulhar-se em lágrimas.

Beth hesitou por uma fração de segundos antes de abraçá-la de volta. Sua vista ficou embaçada por causa das lágrimas; naquele momento, ela queria e precisava do conforto daquela mulher que era sua mãe.

Desculpe por não ter acreditado em você…

E sinto muito por você ter passado

pelo trauma de ontem sozinha – sussurrou Esther ao abraçá-la com mais força. – Eu deveria ter estado lá, ao seu lado…

Eu não estava sozinha, Raphael estava lá comigo. – Beth a acalmou, sabendo que independentemente do quanto o relacionamento deles estivesse conturbado, sem o apoio de Raphael a visita ao túmulo de Elizabeth teria sido tão traumática quanto Esther achava que tinha sido. – E eu tenho a impressão que, nesses vinte e um anos, você sempre esteve ao meu lado, esperando que eu voltasse. – Ela olhou por sobre o ombro de Esther e viu Carlos parado à porta da

sala, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas de felicidade iguais às suas. – Vocês dois, na verdade. – Ela acrescentou emocionantemente ao estender a mão para Carlos.

Carlos não hesitou em caminhar até ela e segurar com força a mão de Beth.

Brela…!

Beth sorriu para ele.

_Papa_. – Ela usou o mesmo termo carinhoso que ouvira César usar com os pais, surpresa – exultante – em sentir como aquilo soava certo e por não sentir nenhum remorso pelo amor que os Lawrences e os Blakes lhes deram por tantos anos. Ela chamara os Lawrences

de "mamãe e papai", e os Blakes de "mãe e pai". Sorrindo, ela olhou para Esther. – _Mama_.

Esther soluçou de emoção conforme Carlos abraçou fortemente as duas. Como se não quisesse nunca mais deixá- las ir embora.

Quanto tempo eles ficaram ali abraçados Beth não sabia. Ela sentiu algo dentro de si ceder – uma porta abrindo-se em seu coração? – e ruir por completo ao dar as boas-vindas àquelas duas pessoas maravilhosas.

_Aqueles_eram seus pais. Assim como César era seu irmão…

Beth ergueu o olhar e viu aquele

homem imperioso e arrogante parado à porta, porém havia em seus olhos negros o mesmo brilho emocionado.

Você também, 'Zar. – Ela o encorajou ao estender a outra mão.

Brela…! – Ele soluçou ao abraçar os três, os dois homens da família Navarro protegendo as mulheres com os braços. – Ah, Deus, Brela!

RAP HAEL FICOUde lado observando a cena, mais feliz do que jamais conseguiria expressar ao ver a família Navarro finalmente reunida.

Muito obrigada por tudo que você fez, Raphael.

Raphael olhou para Grace Blake

quando ela parou ao seu lado, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto ao ver sua irmã adotiva finalmente reunida com sua família biológica, que logo também seria a sua. Aquela era a solução de uma situação que poderia ter se tornado delicadamente embaraçosa, decidiu Raphael.

Eu não fiz quase nada.

Não acredito nisso. – Grace balançou a cabeça.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso indulgente.

Por que você e a sua irmã nunca estão com um lenço quando precisam de um? – Ele a provocou, retirando um lenço branco do bolso e entregando-o a

Grace.

Ela secou o rosto, enrugando o cenho.

Beth esteve chorando?

Naturalmente – confirmou ele. Grace olhou para a irmã adotiva.

Estou tão orgulhosa pela forma como ela tem lidado com essa situação.

Raphael também se sentia igualmente

e inexplicavelmente, sendo um completo estranho àquela reunião – orgulhoso por Beth ter aceitado quem realmente é.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele estava triste pela distância que se abria entre eles agora…

Sim. – Ele concordou enquanto

continuava a olhar para Beth, que falava, ria e chorava com a família.

Você está bem, Raphael?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora ao voltar-se para Grace, cobrindo as emoções ao ver a preocupação no semblante dela.

Por que eu não estaria?

Não sei… – Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente à medida que o estudava. – Você me parece… Cansado. Ou talvez um pouco triste?

Raphael franziu o cenho diante da intuição de Beth. Ele estava cansado, e não só pela falta de sono nos últimos dois dias; seu treinamento militar

garantia que ele passasse vários dias sem dormir e ainda continuasse alerta.

Sua exaustão era por outro motivo.

A maneira como Beth abraçara – literalmente – a própria família criara um contraste intenso com a relação complicada que ele tinha com o pai – um estranhamento que ele deixara aumentar tanto quanto o pai. E já passara da hora de ele resolver isso.

Quanto à tristeza que Grace detectara nele…

Raphael olhou outra vez para Beth. Ela continuava parecendo muito pálida para ele, contudo também nunca estivera tão linda. Não só pela beleza exterior,

todavia também pela força que carregava dentro de si, a habilidade de encarar qualquer situação de cabeça erguida e de inspirar o riso e a cordialidade naqueles à volta dela.

Raphael?

Ele virou-se para Grace com um sorriso.

Acho que só preciso de uma folga.

César me contou que você solicitou uma licença de algumas semanas. Você voltará para o casamento no próximo mês?

Sim. César me pediu para estar ao lado dele na igreja, é melhor que eu volte – confirmou ele.

Grace assentiu com a cabeça.

Vai para algum lugar agradável?

Raphael não acreditava que seus planos de visitar a _estância_de seu pai fossem ser agradáveis. Necessários, no entanto longe de agradáveis!

Só irei visitar minha família. Rodney tomará conta de Beth.

É bom ver Rodney de novo. – Grace riu brevemente. – Ainda me lembro da expressão de incredulidade de César quando eu sugeri que ele gostaria de mandar Rodney me dar um tiro e esconder meu corpo na mata da propriedade de Hampshire!

Acho que César mencionou o

incidente. – Ele também riu.

Rindo às minhas custas, aposto!

Acredito que ele achara bem divertido.

Grace balançou a cabeça, e olhou para César.

Parece-me incrível que nós estamos apaixonados e que vamos nos casar no mês que vem.

Nunca vi César tão feliz desde o dia em que você aceitou ser a esposa dele – garantiu Raphael.

O sorriso de Grace era brilhante.

Obrigada.

Raphael confessara apenas a verdade; o amor de Grace não só completava

César, preenchendo o vazio e a solidão que existia dentro dele, como também polira toda a amargura que mantinha César tão distante do mundo ao seu redor.

Da mesma forma que Beth também estava tornando-o menos frio e distante?

BETH, VENDO Raphael e Grace conversando tranquilamente do outro lado da sala, não pôde deixar de enrugar o cenho ao perceber a facilidade com que eles riam e se davam bem. O tipo de relação de companheirismo que Beth desejava que ela tivesse com ele, entretanto que sabia que nunca teriam. Ela o desejava fisicamente e acabara se

apaixonando por ele, e embora a noite na hospedaria tenha provado que ele também se sentia atraído por ela, todas as ações dele desde então mostraram que ele certamente não a amava.

Olhando para ele agora e sabendo o quanto o amava, o coração dela doía. Quase o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer-se da dor insistente em seu corpo!

Dor insistente essa que a estava deixando doente, e que ela sabia que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a dor daquele amor não correspondido.

Ela afastou-se um pouco ainda com um braço ao redor da cintura de Esther.

Vocês se importariam se eu fosse para o meu quarto e me deitasse um pouco? Esses últimos dias têm sido um pouco… Emocionais, e estou um tanto cansada.

Eu irei com você – ofereceu-se Grace.

Eu adoraria. – Beth voltou-se para sorrir para a irmã, e percebeu que Raphael já não estava mais ali. – Raphael já foi embora? – interrogou ela da forma mais neutra que podia – percebendo instantaneamente que não havia enganado Grace, que a encarava agora com os olhos semicerrados. Beth nunca conseguiu esconder as coisas por

muito tempo da irmã!

Ele disse que tinha algumas coisas para fazer – respondeu Grace lentamente.

Claro que ele tinha. Ele podia não ser mais o guarda-costas pessoal dela, mas ainda era o chefe da segurança responsável pela proteção de César no mundo todo, com todas as responsabilidades que isso acarretava.

Agora vá descansar, meu anjo, e depois nós conversaremos. – Esther acariciou o rosto de Beth ao sorrir para ela.

Querida. – Carlos a beijou na outra bochecha.

Brela. – César ergueu e beijou a mão dela.

Tudo isso fez com que as emoções bloqueassem a garganta de Beth. Agora, ela não só teria Grace como sua irmã para sempre, como também teria aquela família maravilhosa. Seu copo não estava apenas cheio – estava transbordando.

A não ser, claro, pelo fato de estar apaixonada pelo homem que jamais iria se apaixonar por ela…

CERTO, O que está acontecendo? – Grace exigiu saber assim que as duas irmãs ficaram a sós no mesmo quarto que compartilharam da última vez que

Beth visitara Buenos Aires e ficara no apartamento de César.

Acontecendo? – inquiriu ela tentando novamente soar neutra ao deitar-se em uma das camas de solteiro. Outra vez, sem sucesso!

Entre você e Raphael – explicou Grace ao sentar-se na outra cama. – Ele está com uma cara péssima e fica tentando não olhar muito para você, enquanto você está com um sorriso falso permanente no rosto – ao passo que também tenta não olhar muito para ele!

Beth fez um careta.

Você está imaginando coisas.

Não venha com essa para cima de

mim, Beth – avisou Grace. – Eu conheço você bem demais. E, por alguma razão, você e Raphael estão tentando passar a impressão de que um não sabe da existência do outro.

Como sempre, a irmã dela fora direto ao coração da questão!

Acho que você interpretou as coisas de forma levemente equivocada, Grace. Eu sei muito bem que Raphael existe – é ele que está tentando me ignorar.

Por quê?

Beth fez uma careta quando a dor em seu estômago revirou dentro dela.

Porque ele não gosta de mim, da mesma forma que não gostava quatro

dias atrás.

Grace lançou um olhar de desaprovação para a irmã.

Nós duas sabemos que não é bem assim.

Sabemos? Grace suspirou.

Tá, você obviamente não quer conversar sobre isso agora. Porém quando você quiser, saiba que estou aqui para escutar você.

Sempre – murmurou Beth. Grace meneou a cabeça.

E que eu não julgo.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se formar. Pelo que deveria ser a

centésima vez naquele dia.

Só estou emocionalmente exausta no momento, Grace. Mal estou conseguindo enxergar direito, o que dirá falar coerentemente – admitiu ela com pesar.

Eu percebi. – Grace levantou e bateu delicadamente no ombro dela. – Estou achando você pálida.

Não comece! – Ela fez uma careta.

Raphael já me informou hoje como estou péssima.

Tenho certeza de que a intenção dele não tem nada que ver com a forma que você a interpretou. – Grace ainda estudava a irmã com preocupação.

Eu admiro seu otimismo!

Conversamos mais depois, humm? – Grace a acalmou. – E talvez essas semanas longe de Raphael irão… Ajudar você a resolver o que quer que haja de errado entre vocês dois.

Ele só passou o posto de guarda- costas para Rodney, Grace. – Creio que ainda vou ver a presença irritante dele pelo apartamento.

Grace balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Ele não contou a você? Beth ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Contou o quê?

Que ele tirou duas semanas de licença, começando imediatamente. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele já tivesse

partido.

Partido?

Raphael se fora?

Do apartamento de César, e possivelmente de Buenos Aires?

Sem dizer nada a ela, muito menos adeus…

UM GRITO acordou Beth. Um grito alto e penetrante. E era obviamente um grito de dor, não de medo.

E ela queria que ele parasse. Agora.

Ela queria permanecer no mundo dos sonhos, protegida contra as lembranças, a dor, a rejeição de Raphael.

Mas os gritos estavam ficando cada

vez mais altos.

E mais intensos.

– Beth, acorde! – A voz desesperada de Grace penetrou pelas últimas camadas do sono de Beth ao sentir que estava sendo chacoalhada. – Beth, acorde e me diga o que está acontecendo!

Foi então que Beth percebeu que _ela_é que estava gritando.

Um grito de dor, e não de medo.

Uma dor lacerante e abrasiva começava do lado de sua barriga e irradiava-se pelo estômago.

Ela abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o rosto lívido de Grace.

– Oh, Deus, como está doendo! – Ela conseguiu dizer antes da dor tornar-se praticamente insuportável e a escuridão a envolver…

CAPÍTULO 13

JÁ FAZ dois dias, doutor.

Beth franziu o semblante ao ouvir Grace conversando com… Um médico? Por que ela estava conversando com um médico? E por que ela parecia preocupada?

O senhor assegurou que ela acordaria logo. – A voz de Grace ficara ainda mais tensa.

Beth sabia instintivamente que a irmã estava falando dela e quis desesperadamente abrir os olhos, para

garantir a ela que estava bem, que _estava_acordada. Contudo suas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas para poder levantá-las, não importava o quanto ela tentasse, assim como sua garganta estava muito seca para conseguir falar. Ainda assim, Beth sabia que precisava abrir os olhos, que precisava falar com Grace, que precisava…

Claro, srta. Blake, todavia como eu expliquei a você pela manhã, o corpo precisa de um tempo para se recuperar… – Uma voz que Beth não reconhecia transformou-se em um murmúrio baixo, e houve então o

barulho de uma porta sendo fechada.

Indicando que eles não estavam mais no quarto?

Beth cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo ao buscar desesperadamente por uma lembrança que lhe ajudasse a entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela lembrava-se de ter voado para a Argentina. Lembrava-se de ir para o quarto no apartamento de César. Lembra-se de Grace contando que Raphael fora embora. Lembra-se vividamente dos gritos que a acordara. De perceber que era _ela_quem estava gritando.

A dor!

Oh, Deus, Beth lembrava-se da dor agora. Uma dor que ela jamais sentira antes. Antes de ser tragada por um redemoinho de esquecimento, negro e acalentador.

Grace mencionara algo sobre "dois dias". Isso significava que os gritos e a dor aconteceram há dois dias? E se foi isso…

É hora de abrir os olhos agora, Beth.

Beth não só abriu os olhos como também os arregalou, na direção daquela voz rouca. Uma voz que ela reconhecia facilmente. Tão facilmente quanto reconhecia o homem parado nas

sombras, encostado na parede há alguns metros da cama onde ela estava. Raphael!

Você não deveria estar aqui. – Beth tinha certeza de que era a própria voz que falava, pois ela sentia os lábios se mexerem, no entanto o som que saía deles parecia mais um grasnado rascante.

Bom ver você, também! – exclamou Raphael sarcasticamente ao sair das sombras e entrar no facho de luz que vinha da lâmpada na parede acima da cabeça dela.

Um Raphael com a barba de pelo menos um dia por fazer, e o rosto um

pouco mais fino – até seu cabelo ao estilo militar parecia precisar de um corte.

Beth tentou umedecer os lábios antes de falar de novo, entretanto sua boca estava tão seca que foi em vão.

Gostaria de um pouco de água? – Raphael a encarou intensamente com seus olhos azuis penetrantes.

Sim, por favor. – Ela aceitou, tentando sorrir e falhando miseravelmente. Ela não tinha forças sequer para erguer o corpo, e o mais simples movimento era suficiente para lhe dizer que a dor ainda estava ali. Não como antes, todavia ainda era suficiente

para indicar que algo estava muito errado. – O que aconteceu comigo? – Ela exigiu saber.

A expressão dele se abrandou.

Agora não. Tome. – Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela para ajudá-la a se erguer e beber pelo canudo. – Melhor? – interpelou ele gentilmente quando ela esvaziou o copo.

Bastante. – Beth voltou a afundar-se nos travesseiros antes de olhar ao redor, estudando o quarto onde estava. Um quarto agradável, mas totalmente estéril, que ela não reconhecia.

Estou em um hospital.

Sim, está. – Ele colocou o copo

vazio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. – Seu desconforto de três dias atrás não foi por causa do… – Ele balançou a cabeça.

Você estava com dor porque seu apêndice estava infeccionado. Duas noites atrás ele resolveu supurar.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de falar.

Isso pode ser perigoso, não?

Bastante – confirmou ele sombriamente.

Beth enrugou o cenho zombeteiramente.

Você não deveria me acalmar, em vez de me assustar?

Não depois de você ter assustado todo mundo! Você quase morreu, Beth.

Bem, obviamente isso não aconteceu – comentou ela. A água a reavivara o suficiente para sentir-se grata por alguém, Grace?, providenciar que ela estivesse vestindo um de seus pijamas, em vez daquelas camisolas de hospital horríveis. Embora seu cabelo devesse estar uma bagunça, e… Qual a importância disso? Aquele homem, Raphael, a havia abandonado duas, não, três, noites atrás sem ao menos dizer adeus.

Ela o encarou desafiadoramente.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Raphael? Você voltou para ter certeza de que não era o desconforto daquela

noite que estava me deixando doente?

Raphael inspirou profundamente.

Talvez nós devêssemos ter pedido para que os médicos retirassem essa sua língua venenosa juntamente com o seu apêndice!

Talvez, mesmo. – Ela manteve o olhar.

Raphael conteve a réplica enfurecida ao lembrar-se de que Beth quase morrera na mesa de operação há duas noites.

Minha presença aqui está obviamente incomodando você…

De forma alguma. Só estou me perguntando por que você está aqui.

Boa pergunta. Que exigia uma resposta. Porém não ali. E não naquele momento. Não com a família Navarro toda no corredor conversando com os médicos e esperando que ela recobrasse a consciência.

Raphael balançou a cabeça.

Tenho que informar a sua família que você acordou.

O que não responde a minha pergunta – insistiu Beth. – Você foi embora, Raphael. Uma licença de duas semanas. Sem ao menos me dizer… – Ela interrompeu-se quando sua voz começou a ficar embargada. – Você colocou Rodney no seu lugar e partiu.

Ele franziu o semblante.

Contudo eu ia voltar.

Quando sua licença terminasse. Por isso estou perguntando o que você está fazendo aqui.

Aquilo lhe aliviava, de certa forma; ele achara inicialmente que Beth não o queria ali. Ele então segurou a mão dela entre as suas.

Eu voltei assim que César me avisou que você estava no hospital.

Ela enrugou o cenho.

Voltou de onde? E como ele o contou, se você tinha ido embora?

Ele me contou quando eu telefonei e pedi para falar com você.

Falar comigo sobre o quê? Raphael respirou fundo.

Eu queria… Eu precisava contar a você que resolvi seguir seu conselho e ir visitar meu pai.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

E está… Tudo bem entre vocês dois, agora?

Sim. Beth, eu… – Raphael interrompeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Esther no corredor. – Sua família quer vê-la agora. – Ele soltou a mão dela. – Nós conversaremos assim que você estiver em casa e se sentindo melhor.

Agora que estava totalmente acordada e consciente, Beth lembrava-se da noite

com Raphael, de perceber o quanto o amava e de como ele fora embora sem ao menos se despedir – e não tinha convicção se algum dia voltaria a sentir- se completamente "bem" novamente. Da operação ela logo se recuperaria, todavia era a dor em seu coração e pela ausência de Raphael que jamais passaria…

Ela ergueu o queixo.

Estou muito feliz em saber sobre você e seu pai, no entanto acho que não temos mais nada para conversar.

Você quer que eu saia?

Beth assentiu abruptamente com a cabeça.

Acho que seria a melhor coisa a ser feita.

Um nervo pulsou no queixo retesado dele.

Se está certa de que é isso que você deseja.

Eu tenho.

Muito bem, então. – Ele afastou-se da beirada da cama. – Vou deixar que sua família entre agora.

Beth recusou-se a olhar para ele ao ouvir seus passos em direção à porta, antes da família dela entrar apressadamente lhe fazendo perguntas e desejando sua melhora.

Haveria todo o tempo do mundo para

lágrimas, mais tarde…

BETH, ELE voltou para Buenos Aires no instante em que César soube que você estava no hospital – explicou Grace.

Beth não virou de onde se encontrava convalescendo, ao lado de uma das janelas da sala do apartamento de César. Entretanto ela sabia de quem Grace estava falando. Da mesma pessoa que vinha pedindo para visitá-la desde que Beth deixara o hospital, há dois dias.

Beth?

Não consigo, Grace! Ela virou-se com determinação para a irmã. – Você não entende? Não posso vê-lo…! – gritou ela soluçando.

Grace cruzou a sala para ajoelhar-se ao nado de Beth.

Você o ama.

Beth arfou tremulamente.

Sim.

Então…

Ele não sente a mesma coisa por mim, Grace – suspirou ela. – Ele… Não sei por que ele voltou do rancho do pai dele. Ou por que ele continua pedindo para me ver. Consciência pesada, talvez? Mas, enfim, não consigo…! – Ela balançou a cabeça com força, juntando as mãos sobre o colo.

Por que Raphael teria a consciência pesada? – Grace encarou a irmã

perscrutadoramente.

Beth inspirou profunda e tremulamente.

Acho que você pode imaginar. Ele achou… Ele pensou de início que a dor que eu estava sentindo era por causa… – As bochechas dela coraram violentamente ao olhar para a irmã. – Ele achou que tivesse me machucado, de alguma forma. Eu disse que ele não tinha, porém ele continuou a perguntar, e…

Isso não explica por que ele continua pedindo para ver você – insistiu Grace com firmeza.

Beth a encarou demoradamente.

Você não tem nada a dizer sobre… minha… proximidade com Raphael?

E por que eu teria? – respondeu Grace com leveza. – Você é adulta, e bem capaz de decidir com quem ir para a cama.

Eu não… Nós não… – Beth franziu a testa miseravelmente. – Não chegamos até o fim. – Ela admitiu desconfortavelmente.

Mais um motivo para você se perguntar por que Raphael voltou correndo no instante em que César contou que você estava hospitalizada e ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado, recusando-se a sair.

Ele deve ter ido ao banheiro ocasionalmente…

Beth!

Ela fez uma careta.

Não sei por que Raphael fez isso. Talvez ele tenha achado que era o dever dele, como chefe de segurança de Raphael, voltar e proteger a irmãzinha de César em seu leito de hospital?

Grace lhe lançou um olhar de advertência.

Você não está nem um pouco curiosa para saber por que ele já pediu dezenas de vezes para vê-la, desde que você voltou para casa?

Beth não estava curiosa para saber

por que ele pedira para vê-la nos últimos dois dias? Claro que ela estava curiosa! Contudo toda vez que ela cedia a essa curiosidade ela se lembrava de que ele havia passado a responsabilidade pela segurança pessoal dela para Rodney assim que eles voltaram da hospedaria em Surrey. Que ele fora visitar o pai sem ao menos despedir-se dela assim que retornaram para a Argentina. Havia um limite para a dor que um coração já partido podia aguentar, e fora estilhaçado no instante em que percebera que não era importante para ele a ponto de merecer um adeus.

Sim, Beth, você não está curiosa para saber por que eu continuo me humilhando ao _pedir_para vê-la, mesmo sabendo que você vai se recusar, quando cada instinto do meu corpo _exige_que se permita falar comigo?

Beth virou a cabeça na direção daquela voz brava no instante em que Raphael abrira a boca, e levou alguns segundos para sorver a imagem dele. Seu cabelo estava outra vez aparado e arrumado, a barba havia sido feita, todavia ainda havia a impressão de que seu rosto estava mais magro. Ele vestia um daqueles ternos de três peças perfeitamente confeccionados, com uma

camisa branca impecável e uma gravata cinza, no entanto ainda era possível ver que ele perdera peso desde a última vez que ela o vira.

Por que ele pedira para vê-la e Beth se recusara?

De alguma forma, ela achava que não!

Vou deixar vocês dois a sós para conversar – disse Grace, levantando-se.

Beth não tirou os olhos do taciturno Raphael.

Nós não temos nada para conversar…

Para de ser tão teimosa pelo menos uma vez na vida e escute o que o homem tem a dizer. Talvez você aprenda alguma

coisa! – a repreendeu Grace, antes de virar-se, contornar Raphael e sair, fechando a porta da sala.

Deixando para trás uma Beth atônita. As duas foram adotadas pelos Blakes e formaram um vínculo forte no instante em que se conheceram, entretanto Grace nunca havia perdido a cabeça com ela antes. Nunca, independente do quanto sua impulsividade pudesse perturbar ou irritá-la.

Por que isso nunca funciona comigo? – Raphael riu ao caminhar na direção dela.

Os olhos dela brilharam sombriamente.

Provavelmente por que…

Não estrague o momento, Beth – pediu ele docemente. – Pelo menos deixe-me falar antes de você me expulsar de novo.

Achei que tínhamos concordado que não há mais nada a dizer um para o outro.

Não, Beth, você mencionou que não tínhamos, mas eu não concordei. Foi só… – Ele começou a caminhar pela sala. – O hospital e a presença da sua família, aquele não era o momento para conversarmos. E você recusou-se a me ver desde então.

Porque…

Eu não terminei, Beth.

Ela inspirou profundamente.

Certo. Diga o que tem a dizer. Depois, você me deixará sozinha?

Eu esperava que não, mas… – Raphael a estudou. Beth parecia muito melhor do que uma semana atrás, quando a vira pela última vez no hospital, porém ainda havia uma palidez sutil em seu rosto, e ela também parecia ter perdido um pouco de peso – a camiseta e o par de calça de denim pareciam mais largos em sua figura esguia. Era natural perder um pouco de peso depois de uma cirurgia, claro, contudo Raphael descobriu que não gostava de vê-la

assim, tão frágil.

Não a sua impetuosa Beth.

Exceto que ela não era sua Beth…

Você mencionou algumas coisas no hospital que eu acho que merecem explicação. Não de você, todavia de mim – garantiu-lhe ele. – Você parece estar com a impressão de que eu passei o posto de guarda-costas pessoal seu para Rodney porque eu não desejo mais estar perto de você.

Ela corou levemente.

Bem, não foi por isso?

Não.

Ela ergueu o olhar e encarou-o, incerta.

Não?

Não – repetiu ele. – Eu passei o cargo para Rodney porque não confio mais em mim mesmo para ser… Imparcial, em relação a sua segurança.

Beth balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu não estou entendendo.

Claro que não. E eu não falei adeus antes de partir porque, se eu o fizesse, eu não teria conseguido ir embora! E eu precisava muito ir. Eu precisava falar com meu pai e tentar acertar as coisas entre a gente antes de conseguir seguir adiante com minha vida.

E você conseguiu?

Sim.

Ela exibiu um sorriso trêmulo.

Fico feliz.

E Raphael também. Ele ficou apenas algumas horas com o pai antes de descobrir que Beth fora levada às pressas para o hospital, no entanto fora tempo suficiente para os dois orgulhosos Cordobas se reconciliarem. Uma reconciliação que ele queria compartilhar com Beth – e ao telefonar para o apartamento, ele descobrira que ela estava seriamente doente. A viagem de volta fora um pesadelo, regado pelo medo pela vida de Beth.

Um medo paralisante, que lhe mostrara tudo que ele precisava saber

sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Beth.

Ele segurou uma das mãos dela entre as suas.

Beth, muitas coisas aconteceram em sua vida em muito pouco tempo. Você descobriu que não era quem achava que fosse. E que você tem uma família da qual não tinha noção alguma que existia, que ama muito você.

Ela o encarava com incerteza.

Sim…

Raphael voltou a caminhar pela sala.

Agora não é de fato a hora para eu… Eu não deveria… Isso é muito mais difícil do que eu imaginei que

pudesse ser!

Talvez se você me disser do que está falando, eu possa ajudá-lo… – sugeriu Beth.

Ele balançou a cabeça impacientemente.

Será possível que você é a única pessoa que não percebeu o que eu quero dizer?

Ela o encarou inexpressivamente.

Sobre o quê? Estou realmente feliz que você e seu pai tenham feito as pazes…

Beth, isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com meu relacionamento com meu pai! – Ele a interrompeu

exasperadamente. – Bem, talvez um pouco. – Ele concedeu, com impaciência. – Eu tive de… Resolver essa parte da minha vida, acertar as coisas com minha família antes de poder…

Seguir em frente com sua vida – assentiu ela. – Sim, você já disse isso.

Seguir em frente com minha vida ao seu lado! – Raphael elevou a voz e passou a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado. – _M__ad__r__e__m__i__a_, mulher, toda a sua família sabe que a razão pela qual eu venho tentando falar com você nessa última semana é porque eu estou apaixonado por você. Muito, muito apaixonado. Que

eu percebi isso na noite que passamos juntos na hospedaria. Que eu a desejo, acima de qualquer coisa, que você também me deseja. Que eu quero pedir que você seja a minha esposa. Depois que você se recuperar por completo, é claro. – Ele enrugou o semblante. – E assim que você sentir que pode deixar a sua nova família. E…

E depois do casamento de Grace e César. E depois que o primeiro filho deles for batizado. – Os olhos dela brilhavam. – E depois que o homem pisar em Marte…

Eu não estou entendendo… – Raphael parecia magoado, parado ao

lado da cadeira de Beth.

Beth sufocou o riso quando a felicidade acumulada dentro dela ameaçou sobrepujá-la. Raphael a amava. Ele queria casar-se com ela. Todo esse tempo que ela esteve sofrendo angustiadamente, acreditando que ele nunca iria sentir a mesma coisa por ela… Raphael também esteve apaixonado por ela. Ao ponto de sentir que não poderia protegê-la da forma que ele achava que necessitava protegê-la. Ao ponto de decidir que precisava resolver a rixa antiga com o pai antes de pedir que Beth se casasse com ele.

Raphael a amava e queria casar-se

com ela!

Ela moveu-se para se levantar, sentindo a necessidade de ter Raphael em seus braços – mas então voltou a sentar-se, fazendo uma careta.

Ai. – Ela fez uma careta. – Raphael, quer fazer o favor de se abaixar e me beijar antes que eu abra os pontos tentando me levantar?

Mas…

Agora, por favor! – gritou ela choramingando de frustração.

Você é uma mulher muito exigente.

Ele a reprovou ao sentar-se no braço da cadeira.

Não, seu teimoso arrogante, sou

uma mulher apaixonada – corrigiu ela com alegria ao erguer o rosto para ele. – Muito, muito apaixonada. Por você. E meu comentário ridículo de agora pouco foi porque eu não tenho intenção alguma de esperar aquelas coisas acontecerem antes de me tornar sua esposa – minha resposta para você é sim, Raphael. – Ela lhe garantiu antes dele inclinar-se na direção dela.

Ele parou com os lábios a alguns centímetros dos dela para olhá-la.

Eu ainda preciso fazer o pedido… – sussurrou ele suavemente.

Porém você o fará. E quando fizer, minha resposta será sim. – Ela lhe

afirmou ao erguer a mão e acariciar a nuca dele. – Eu amo você, Raphael, eu o amo demais.

E eu também a amo, minha Beth – respondeu ele com uma voz rouca antes de seus lábios clamarem os dela.

E muito, muito tempo depois Raphael pediu ela em casamento, e ela disse sim…

TODOS OS membros das famílias Navarro e Cordoba compareceram ao casamento, três meses depois.

Beth foi levada ao altar por Carlos, e atrás deles veio Grace, a irmã dela, como madrinha, e ao lado dela a irmã de Raphael, Rosa. Esther estava sentada ao

lado do corredor e irradiava orgulho ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas de felicidade escorriam

desavergonhadamente pelo rosto dela. E do outro lado do corredor estava sentado o pai de Raphael. Seus olhos negros brilhavam de orgulho pelo filho e de afeição pela mulher que ele já amava como outra filha.

Quando Beth surgiu na igreja nos braços de Raphael, uma hora depois, ela não era mais Beth Lawrence, ou Beth Blake, ou mesmo Gabriela Navarro – contudo Beth Cordoba, esposa de Raphael Cordoba, o homem que ela amava e continuaria a amar com todo o

seu coração pelo resto da vida, o homem que jurara amá-la e respeitá-la pelo resto da vida.

Ela era, e para sempre seria, Beth, a esposa de Raphael Cordoba.

ÚLTIMA PROPOSTA _MELANIE__MILBURNE_

Era a reunião que Eliza esperara com agonizante temor durante semanas. Ela ocupou seu lugar na sala dos professores com as outras quatro docentes e preparou-se para o anúncio da diretora.

– Vamos fechar.

As palavras caíram na sala como um golpe de guilhotina. O silêncio que se seguiu tinha um sentimento coletivo de

desapontamento, desespero e pânico. Eliza pensou em seus pequenos alunos do ensino fundamental, de origem triste e negligenciada, tão semelhante à sua. Trabalhara tão arduamente para levá-los até onde estavam agora. O que lhes aconteceria se sua pequena escola comunitária fechasse? Já havia coisas demais contra eles, sendo de classe tão desprivilegiada. Jamais conseguiriam se manter no superlotado sistema escolar vigente. Acabariam desistindo por vários fatores, como acontecera com os pais e avós deles.

Como ela quase fizera.

O doloroso ciclo de pobreza e

negligência continuaria. As vidas deles

aquelas jovens vidas com tanto potencial – seriam podadas, arruinadas e possivelmente até destruídas pela delinquência e o crime.

Não há nada que possamos fazer para manter as coisas ao menos por um pouco mais de tempo? – perguntou Georgie Brant, a professora do 3º ano. – Que tal outra festinha beneficente ou um bazar?

A diretora, Marcia Gordon, balançou a cabeça com ar desolado.

Temo que não haja venda de bolos e biscoitos que consiga nos manter funcionando a esta altura. Precisamos de

uma grande injeção de dinheiro, e terá de ser antes do final do semestre.

Mas só falta uma semana! – apontou Eliza.

Marcia suspirou.

Eu sei. Lamento, mas é como as coisas são. Sempre tentamos manter os nossos gastos baixos, mas do jeito que a economia está agora, nem assim temos conseguido prosseguir. Não há escolha a não ser fechar antes que nos afundemos em mais dívidas.

E se alguma de nós tivesse uma diminuição de salário ou até trabalhasse sem pagamento? – sugeriu Eliza. – Eu poderia me arranjar sem salário por um

mês ou dois. – Mais do que isso e a situação ficaria bastante complicada. Mas não se conformava em ficar de braços cruzados. Não era possível que não houvesse nada que pudessem fazer. Devia haver alguém a quem pudessem recorrer em busca de ajuda… A uma organização beneficente ou a uma verba do governo.

Antes que Eliza pudesse colocar suas ideias em palavras, Georgie inclinou-se para a frente na cadeira, dizendo:

E se apelarmos para o apoio público? Lembra-se de toda a atenção que recebemos quando Lizzie ganhou aquele prêmio por seu destaque como

professora no ano passado? Talvez possamos publicar outro artigo mostrando o que oferecemos aqui para crianças carentes. Talvez algum filantropo milionário decida nos ajudar.

Ela revirou os olhos e recostou-se de volta na cadeira com jeito derrotado. – É claro que ajudaria se alguma de nós pelo menos conhecesse um milionário.

Eliza manteve-se imóvel na cadeira. Sentiu os pelinhos na nuca se eriçando enquanto um arrepio subia por sua espinha. A cada vez que pensava em Leo Valente seu corpo reagia como se estivesse em sua presença. O coração disparou enquanto trazia aqueles traços

bonitos à lembrança…

Você conhece alguém, Lizzie? – perguntou Georgie virando-se em sua direção.

Hum… Não – declarou Eliza. – Não frequento esses tipos de círculos sociais. – Não mais.

Marcia observou todas com uma expressão pensativa.

Acho que não haveria mal em tentar. Falarei com a imprensa. Mesmo se conseguirmos manter a escola aberta só até a época do Natal já será alguma coisa. – Levantando-se, recolheu seus papéis da mesa. – Postarei uma carta para os pais pelo correio de amanhã. –

Tornou a suspirar. – Para aquelas que acreditam em milagres, agora é uma boa hora para começar a rezar por um.

_**Últimos**____**lançamentos:**_

– PROCESSO DE SEDUÇÃO – LUCY MONROE

– **SABOR****DO****PROIBIDO**** –****CAROLE****MORTIMER**

– **MUDANÇA****DE****PLANOS****–****LINDA****RAYE****HARRIS**

_**Próximos**____**lançamentos:**___**373****–****LEGADO****SURPRESA****–****CHANTELLE****SHAW**

– DELICIOSA DIVERSÃO – MAGGIE COX

– **OS****SEGREDOS****DE****UM****HOMEM****PODEROSO****–****CHANTELLE****SHAW**

– **ESPOSA****DE****UM****PLAYBOY****–****CAROL****MARINELLI**

– **HERDEIRO****CASUAL****–****LUCY****MONROE**

– **PROPOSTA****AUDACIOSA****–****LYNNE****GRAHAM**

– **ÚLTIMA****PROPOSTA****–****MELANIE****MILBURNE**

Eliza Lincoln é visitada por um antigo amor que lhe faz uma proposta irrecusável. Leo Valente não deseja reacender o romance, mas que ela ajude sua filha. Eliza, porém, sabe que é impossível ficar perto de Leo sem sucumbir ao desejo...

– DESAFIO NO DESERTO – SHARON KENDRICK

Sara Williams foi comprada como

esposa para cobrir uma dívida, mas não quer se casar. Ela decide, então, seduzir o diplomata encarregado de guiá-la pelo deserto até seu marido. Suleiman Abd al-Aziz resistirá às provocações, ou ignorará o dever?

– PRESOS AO DESEJO – SARA CRAVEN

No meio de uma viagem à Itália, Maddie Lang é sequestrada pelo infame conde Valieri. Para ser libertada, ela deve pagar um preço: sua inocência! Mas, apesar das circunstâncias, o fogo que o conde provoca em Maddie poderá se tornar viciante...

– DESILUSÃO NO DESERTO – SHARON KENDRICK

O magnata da publicidade Gabe Steel é surpreendido pela presença de uma estranha sedutora em seu quarto de hotel. Leila quer um emprego, e o publicitário fica encantado por sua beleza. Mas ele não sabe que ela não é exatamente quem diz ser...

– AMANTE TEMPORÁRIA – CATHY WILLIAMS

Damian Carver está determinado a prestar queixa contra a mulher que furtou de sua empresa. Ao conhecer a irmã dela, a doce Violet Drew, ele permite que ela compre a liberdade da acusada.

Como pagamento, Violet deve ser sua noiva temporária!

NOVO

LANÇAMENTO!

**ARDENTE**

_Bre__nda__Jackson_

_clique__aqui__e__leia__o__1º__capítulo!_

Siga nossas redes sociais, conheça nossos

lançamentos e participe de nossas promoções em tempo real!

/harlequinbrasil /HarlequinBooksBrasil

CIP-BRASIL. CATALOGAÇÃO NA FONTE SINDICATO NACIONAL DOS EDITORES DE LIVROS, RJ

M863t

Mortimer, Carole, 1960-

Um toque de presença [recurso

eletrônico] / Carole Mortimer; tradução Rafael Bonaldi. - Rio de Janeiro: Harlequin, 2014.

recurso digital

Tradução de: A touch of notoriety Formato: ePub

Requisitos do sistema: Adobe Digital Editions

Modo de acesso: World Wide Web ISBN 978-85-398-1166-3 (recurso

eletrônico)

Romance inglês. 2. Livros eletrônicos. I. Bonaldi, Rafael. II. Título.

13-08150 CDD: 823

CDU: 821.111-3

PUBLICADO MEDIANTE ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN BOOKS S.A.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: A TOUCH OF NOTORIETY Copyright © 2013 by Carole Mortimer Originalmente publicado em 2013 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Projeto gráfico e arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Produção do arquivo ePub: Ranna Studio

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4º andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ – 20921- 380

Contato: .br

Capa Teaser

Querida leitora Rosto

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 10

Capítulo 11

Capítulo 12

Capítulo 13

Próximos lançamentos

Créditos


End file.
